Twin Love
by inukagfreak1674
Summary: Kagome and Sango are twins and so are Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome and Sango start going to their school and start falling for them. Only one problem. Both of their families hate each other. Will they stick together or forget another?
1. First day crush

**Disclaimer:** I don not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this fic. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This fic is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- First day crush**

Kagome and Sango Higurashi woke up to the sound of their annoying alarm clock (A/N They're sleeping in different rooms). They were twins but didn't look alike. Kagome had raven black hair that went to mid-back, chocolate brown eyes, and rosy lips. She also had a cat named Buyo.

Sango on the other hand had dark brown hair, she had the same eyes as Kagome which were chocolate brown, pink lips, and her hair went to her lower back. And she had a cat named Kirara. Kagome and herself were both rich since their parents were very well known business people. Their parents owned Sengoku Jedai Inc. a very well known trading corporation. But they liked to keep a low profile and not wave around their money. They just wanted to be normal 17 year old girls.

Today they would be starting their first day at their new school, Rumiko high school. Their parents moved to Tokyo a few weeks ago and the girls decided to go there. They both hoped that they would stay there for a while because they usually moved not to long after they settled down.

Kagome was the first one to notice their alarm clock ringing and turned it off. She went to see if Sango was still sound asleep. And she was right. Kagome sighed and went into the bathroom to get a bucket of cold water. She filled it up and walked back into their room and dumped it all over Sango who immediately woke up.

"Kagome! What the hell did you do that for!" Sango yelled at Kagome. Kagome chuckled a bit. She did this a lot to Sango if she didn't wake up. Sango just growled at her and got up. "I swear I'll get you back someday Kagome." Sango said smirking evilly which scared Kagome. Now it was Sango's turn to laugh.

"Hey stop laughing!" Kagome yelled and Sango laughed more. Kagome shook her head and walked into the bathroom to get ready for school. Sango went to her bathroom and did the same. They got out, dried off, then they put on their new uniforms. (The same Kagome wears in the series). They both thought that the skirts were way to short but shrugged it off and combed their hair.

Kagome never wore any makeup unless it was on a special occasion but Sango did. She put on some violet eye shadow and a tiny bit of lip gloss. She put her hair in a ponytail and walked out of her bathroom. When she went downstairs she found Kagome at the table eating breakfast. "So what time does school start again?" Sango asked as she found some left over pancakes.

"It starts at 8:15am and right now its 7:55am. We have 20 minutes so we have plenty of time. We can just drive there." Kagome explained and Sango nodded. "I get to drive this time though because you drove last time." Kagome said. 'I just wish I could take my car. To bad that stupid guy had to crash into it and mom and dad thought it was my fault.' Kagome thought angrily.

It was now 8:05am so they had 10 minutes to get to school. They took their Buggy convertible and Kagome drove to school. Lucky they made it on time but just barely. They ran inside and tried to find their way around. They didn't look where they were going and bumped in someone. Both themselves and the others went down.

"Ow, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Kagome asked standing up trying to help the person as well. He had long Silver hair with amber eyes and he was a little taller then her. To her he looked hot. 'Come on Kagome! It's your first day of school and you're already getting a crush!' Kagome thought secretly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just watch where you're going next time." He said smiling to her which made her blush. Luckily he didn't notice it. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before." The guys asked. Kagome nodded. "Ok, my bro and I can help you out. What's your name?"

"My name's Kagome and that's your brother right?" She said pointing to the guy under Sango. All of a sudden she heard someone yell "PERVERT!" And a loud slapping noise. The guy Kagome bumped into shook his head at how stupid his brother was then turned to Kagome and nodded. "Well the girl on top of him is my sister. Is he like a pervert or something?"

"Yeah that's him alright. Just wait until he asks her to bear his child." He said laughing. Kagome's eyes widened which made him laugh harder. Kagome then remembered that she didn't even know his name. "Hey, you never told me your name." Kagome explained.

"It's Inuyasha. And the pervert you see over there is my twin Miroku." Kagome looked to Miroku and saw that they really didn't look alike. Miroku had violet eyes, short black hair, was a little shorter then Inuyasha and was a pervert. As if reading her mind Inuyasha answered "We were born on the same day but we still look different." Inuyasha explained.

"Yeah, same with Sango and I. So I guess we both have twins." Kagome explained smiling at him. He smiled back. He didn't know why, but he really liked this girl. 'Come on Inuyasha! She's new and you already like her!' Inuyasha thought. He heard another slapping noise and looked to see his brother with a large red mark on his face and Sango with a blush. Inuyasha knew that Miroku had asked her to bear his child.

Sango walked over to them with a blush still on her face. Kagome and Inuyasha both laughed. "What are you laughing it? Kagome we have to go! School starts in 1 minute!" Sango yelled at her Kagome eyes widened and Inuyasha smiled.

"Do you have your schedule yet?" He asked them. They shook their heads 'no'. "I can take you to the office so you can get them. Come on Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he took Kagome's hand which made her blush and walked her towards the office then Miroku grabbed Sango's bottom making her run after Kagome.

"Kagome! Don't leave me with a pervert!" Sango yelled as she ran after then. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks then started to run from Sango leaving her back with Miroku. "Kagome you traitor!" She yelled as she saw them run off. 'Great, I'm stuck with a pervert!' Sango thought angrily.

---------------------------------------------- With Inuyasha and Kagome ---------------------------------------

They stopped not to far from the office but started to laugh. "Did you see the look on her face? It was priceless!" Kagome said as she continued to laugh. Inuyasha nodded. For some odd reason Inuyasha felt really happy when she laughed. They stopped laughing after a minute and Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was still holding her hand.

"Um….Inuyasha, do you still need to hold my hand?" Kagome asked while she turned her head to hide her blush. Inuyasha noticed this though. He let go of her hand and asked "Why are you blushing Kagome? Do you like me or something?" Inuyasha said while smirking. That only made Kagome blush harder but luckily for her she still had her head turned.

"Of course not! Why would I like you? I just met you." Kagome explained. This made both Inuyasha and Kagome sad. 'I can't tell him I like him. He'll think I'm weird and never talk to me again. I wish I could tell him though.' Kagome thought. But Inuyasha thought 'Dammit, I should have known! No one ever likes me so why should she? Plus she's new and I just met her. But I wish she did.'

They were quiet after that until Inuyasha was knocked out of the way by someone. The person took Kagome's hand and said "Hey there. You're very beautiful. I shall make you my woman."

* * *

**Well that's the end to the first chapter! Who's calling Kagome his woman? I think we all know but if you don't you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. If you are liking this story so far then please read my other story "Friends in the past". I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review! And if I am taking this Idea from another story then I'm sorry because I've never read another story like this. Well cya later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	2. Everyone loves Kagome

**Hello again everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter a little. Like I said some characters are OOC. So if you hate that type of stuff then stop reading. I'm asking you all to not leave any flames but you can correct me if I spell something wrong or something like that. Well on with the chapter!**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this fic. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This fic is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Everyone loves Kagome**

**Last Time-**

They stopped not to far from the office but started to laugh. "Did you see the look on her face? It was priceless!" Kagome said as she continued to laugh. Inuyasha nodded. For some odd reason Inuyasha felt really happy when she laughed. They stopped laughing after a minute and Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was still holding her hand.

"Um….Inuyasha, do you still need to hold my hand?" Kagome asked while she turned her head to hide her blush. Inuyasha noticed this though. He let go of her hand and asked "Why are you blushing Kagome? Do you like me or something?" Inuyasha said while smirking. That only made Kagome blush harder but luckily for her she still had her head turned.

"Of course not! Why would I like you? I just met you." Kagome explained. This made both Inuyasha and Kagome sad. 'I can't tell him I like him. He'll think I'm weird and never talk to me again. I wish I could tell him though.' Kagome thought. But Inuyasha thought 'Dammit, I should have known! No one ever likes me so why should she? Plus she's new and I just met her. But I wish she did.'

They were quiet after that until Inuyasha was knocked out of the way by someone. The person took Kagome's hand and said "Hey there. You're very beautiful. I shall make you my woman."

**This Time-**

Kagome looked to the person who said that. He had Black hair that was tied in a ponytail, was a little taller then her, had a shirt that said 'Wolf boy', and green eyes. "Um…Who are you?" Kagome asked as she tried to pull her hand away from his. The boy smirked.

"The names Kouga Ookami (I think that's how you spell it. Ookami means wolf) and I think you're a very beautiful lady. I want you to be my woman. Why don't you ditch that mutt over there and come with a real man like me." Kouga said then kissed her hand making Kagome blush.

"Hands off her wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed Kouga away. "If I ever see you with Kagome again I'll kill you!" He said and tried to punch him. Kouga just dodged and ran down the hall.

"See ya later Kagome" Kouga yelled to her as he ran down the hall. Kagome just stood there wide eyed. 'What in the world just happened?' Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha was growling as he watched Kouga run away. 'Stupid wolf, always running away. If he ever comes near my Kagome again I'll kill him! Wait! My Kagome? Man I'm getting bad if I'm already calling her mine.'

"Um…Inuyasha? Can we just go already? I think we're late." Kagome asked trying to forget what just happened. Inuyasha nodded and walked her to the office. "Thank you so much for helping me. But can I ask why you did?" Kagome said as she stopped in front of the office door.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to. I think your sister already got her schedule because I saw her walk by us earlier and she looked mad." Inuyasha explained. "Also do you want me to stay here so I can show you where your first class is?" Inuyasha asked. He wanted to spend time with her.

"Sure, that would really help. Let me go get it though." Kagome said and walked into the office.

"Hello young lady. My name is Kaede Miko. Do you need help with something?" Kaede asked. (She looks the same as in the series except different outfits)

"Yes, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm new here so I need my schedule." Kagome explained and took a seat at Kaede's desk. Kaede nodded and looked in her file cabinet.

"Here's your schedule Miss Higurashi. I hope you like our school." Kaede said and handed Kagome the schedule. Kagome bowed then left the room to see Inuyasha asleep on the chair outside. She giggled and shook him awake.

"Come on Inuyasha. It's time to wake up." Kagome said as she chuckled. Inuyasha's eye's fluttered open and blushed.

"Sorry about that. Can I see your schedule Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his eyes. Kagome nodded and handed it to him. He read it over then smiled. "You have all your classes with me so I can show you where you need to go." Inuyasha explained as he stood up.

"What do we have first?" Kagome asked as they started to walk.

"We have math which is really boring." Inuyasha said as he sighed. Kagome frowned. Math was her worst subject. They reached the door to hear the teacher yell at them "Why are you two late?"

"Um… I'm Kagome and I'm new, and Inuyasha was helping me find my way and get my schedule. We're sorry though Miss…?" Kagome explained but didn't know the teachers name. The teacher laughed.

"It's Mrs. Nazuna. I teach math here at Rumiko High school. Inuyasha go take your seat and Kagome come over here so you mat introduce yourself." Kagome and Inuyasha did as they were asked. "Now Kagome tell us more about yourself."

"Well my name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm 17 and have a twin sister named Sango. I've been to 4 schools in the past year because my family travels a lot and that's all I can think of." Kagome said as she looked at the rest of the students. Sango must not have been in her class because Kagome didn't see her.

"Thank you Miss Higurashi, you may take a seat next to Inuyasha since you two know each other. But I do expect you to pay attention or I will move you to another spot." Nazuna explained and Kagome nodded and took her seat. 'Higurashi? Why does that name sound familiar? Oh well.' Inuyasha thought but pushed it away. Half way Kagome got a note from some people. The first one was from Inuyasha.

_Kagome,_

_R U bored cause I am. Damn I hate this stupid class. Well write back._

_-Inuyasha_

Kagome chuckled and took out a piece of paper and wrote on it:

_Inuyasha_

_No I'm not bored cause I keep getting notes from people. I hate this class too because I suck at it. Lol. Do you have a computer? I want your email address or IM for it if you do. Talk to ya later!_

_Kagome_

Kagome read through her other notes too. One of them was from Kouga, and the others were from a guy named Hojo, Shippo, Bankotsu and the last one was from someone named Hiten. All of them besides the one from Shippo were flirts. The one from Shippo read:

_Hello,_

_My names Shippo and I just wanted to say welcome to our school! Do you want to be friends? Well write back as soon as you can!_

_Shippo_

Kagome was happy that at least one boy wasn't flirting with her so she thought 'Sure why not? The more friends the better'. All Kagome wrote to Shippo was thank you and sure. Nothing special. The notes from Kouga, Bankotsu and Hiten were almost all the same. There were all like this:

_Hey babe,_

_Want to go out sometime to get something to eat or eat lunch together today? Well cya later Beautiful. _

Kagome said no to all of them. The one from Hojo was too pathetic that she wanted to gag. (So pathetic that I couldn't even tell you guys. Muhahahaha.) Finally after 10 minutes Inuyasha replied. It read:

_What do the notes say? And yes I have a computer. My email doesn't work right now but my IM does. It's inuhanyousrock1. What's yours?_

_-Inuyasha_

She wrote back:

_Most of them are just asking me out and 1 asked me to be there friend. My IM is priestessofbows15. I know my names weird. What's up with your name though?_

_Kagome_

Inuyasha would have wrote back but the bell rang. The stood up and walked to their next class which was science. The next few classes went by fast then finally it was lunch.

* * *

**Well that's where I'm going to stop. The next chapter is going to tell what happened with Miroku and Sango so no, I didn't forget about them. What's going to happen at lunch? When will Inuyasha tell Kagome how he feels? All will be reviled….when I write it. Muhahahaha! Sorry bout that. Well please review!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	3. Lunch Time fun

**Hello again! I can tell that a few people like this story. If you have any ideas for the story please tell me and I might add them in here. Well since you want me to write then here I go! Lol.**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this fic. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This fic is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Lunch time fun**

**Last Time-**

Kagome was happy that at least one boy wasn't flirting with her so she thought 'Sure why not? The more friends the better'. All Kagome wrote to Shippo was thank you and sure. Nothing special. The notes from Kouga, Bankotsu and Hiten were almost all the same. There were all like this:

_Hey babe,_

_Want to go out sometime to get something to eat or eat lunch together today? Well cya later Beautiful. _

Kagome said no to all of them. The one from Hojo was too pathetic that she wanted to gag. (So pathetic that I couldn't even tell you guys. Muhahahaha.) Finally after 10 minutes Inuyasha replied. It read:

_What do the notes say? And yes I have a computer. My email doesn't work right now but my IM does. It's inuhanyousrock1. What's yours?_

_-Inuyasha_

She wrote back:

_Most of them are just asking me out and 1 asked me to be there friend. My IM is priestessofbows15. I know my names weird. What's up with your name though?_

_Kagome_

Inuyasha would have wrote back but the bell rang. The stood up and walked to their next class which was science. The next few classes went by fast then finally it was lunch.

**This Time-**

----------------------------------------- With Miroku and Sango ------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku were walking to the office when his hand started to reach for her bottom. When his hand reached it's destination all you could hear through the halls was a loud:

"PERVERT!"

SLAP

BOOM

Then all you could see was a very red faced Sango and Miroku on the ground with a large red hand print on his face. "Ow, man Sango you can hit hard. Sorry but my hand is cursed." Miroku lied and Sango noticed this.

"Cursed my ass you Letcher! I can't believe Kagome left me with you! Hell, I don't even see why I let you near me cause all you do is grope me!" Sango yelled. Miroku started to laugh nervously.

"I'm sorry Sango but I couldn't help but touch such a beautiful lady such as you. Will you give me another chance? I'll try to not grope you anymore." Miroku told her and she blushed when he called her beautiful. She sighed and nodded. They then walked to the office and got their schedules. "May I see yours Sango?" Miroku asked as she came out. She just nodded and handed it over to him. He read it then got a huge smirk on his face.

"What's the matter Miroku?" Sango asked a little freaked out by his smirk.

"It seems we have all of our classes together! Oh how lucky I am to have such a beautiful woman in all of my classes. Finally Kami has blessed me with a wonderful woman." Miroku said as his smirk grew.

"WHAT! I'M IN ALL OF YOUR CLASSES?" Sango yelled out and Miroku nodded. 'Oh joy! Can my day get any better?' Sango thought sadly. The day went quickly until lunch came where Sango met up with Kagome and the guy Kagome was hanging with. (Remember Sango doesn't know his name and…yeah. And sorry if I was quick at the Miroku and Sango stuff. I'm not an expert with them.)

"Hey Sango! How's your day been?" Kagome asked as she smiled at her twin. Right now Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting together at the lunch table waiting for Sango and Miroku. Sango glared at Kagome but Miroku just smiled. 'Uh oh, I'm in trouble.' Kagome thought afraid of what her sister might do to her.

"Kagome! How could you leave me with a pervert like him! Do you like that guy so much that you ditch your sister so you could be with him?" Sango yelled at Kagome knowing the last part she said to Kagome would embarrass her. Which it did. Kagome blushed like a tomato.

"Well I was just leaving you with Miroku. I can see you two really like each other so I thought I would let you two have some alone time together." Kagome shot back. 'That'll teach her not to mess with me.'

Inuyasha and Miroku just watched as the two girls were fighting, to afraid to cut in at the moment. "Hey Miroku, do you really like that Sanpo girl?" Inuyasha whispered to him not remembering her name fully.

"It's Sango and yeah I like her, there's just something about her. What about the other one? I think her name was Kanome." Miroku whispered back. Inuyasha blushed a little.

"Yeah I like her, and it's Kagome not Kanome. She's not like the others somehow. I don't know why though but yeah. Are you gonna ask Sango out today?" Inuyasha asked as he continued to watch the girls fight. For once Miroku blushed.

"I was thinking about it. What about you? I've never seen you this interested in a girl before. I know they've only been here a day but Sango's already been asked out like 5 times and I'm sure it's the same with Kagome. So what do you say bro?" Miroku explained then asked. Inuyasha thought it over for a minute then nodded.

The boys noticed that it was quieter and looked to see if the girls had stopped. They did but were now surrounded by tons of boys who were trying to ask them out. Inuyasha and Miroku growled as best they could.

"Hey Kagome, why don't you come to my house later today?" Koga asked.

"Don't go with him Kagome, come with a real man like me." Bankotsu said as he pushed through the crowd of boys.

"Higurashi, why don't you come with me to the movies? I'll bring a back pad for you incase your back hurts." Hojo asked as well. Kagome was starting to get tired of them. And with Sango:

"Come with me Sango, I shall treat you like a princess." Said Kuranoske.

"Princess? I'll treat you like a goddess Sango." Another guy said. And just like Kagome, they were annoying her. Kagome was trying to think of a way to get them out of this when an idea hit her.

"We're sorry guys, but we already have boyfriends." Kagome told all of them. All of the guys gasped then walked away with a sad look on there face.

'They're already taken? Aw man!' Both Inuyasha and Miroku thought. "Wow, we didn't know you had boyfriends." Both Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time. Sango and Kagome both looked at each other before bursting into laugher. The boys just stood there confused.

"Wow Kagome! I can't believe all of them fell for that!" Sango said as she laughed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Miroku asked totally confused.

"We don't have boyfriends. We just made that up so they'd go away. I guess we're good actors. Just a little lunch time fun!" Kagome explained

* * *

**Well that's the end to this chapter. Sorry if I updated kinda late today, but my cat had kittens! There so cute and I was hanging out with them all day! Thank you to all who reviewed! I can't believe how many I got just for the last 2 chapters! When my last story came out I only had one review and that was after my story was out for 2-3 days! Well please review! The next chapter is where some of the romance begins. Well cya later!**

** -Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	4. Movie and Secrets reviled

**Hello again! I'm trying to get as many chapters as I can before school starts and that's in I think 2 weeks so I'll be writing a lot. This chapter is where a little romance begins but it's not a lot. Well since I know you want to read, then here we go!**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Movie and Secrets reviled**

**Last Time-**

The boys noticed that it was quieter and looked to see if the girls had stopped. They did but were now surrounded by tons of boys who were trying to ask them out. Inuyasha and Miroku growled as best they could.

"Hey Kagome, why don't you come to my house later today?" Koga asked.

"Don't go with him Kagome, come with a real man like me." Bankotsu said as he pushed through the crowd of boys.

"Higurashi, why don't you come with me to the movies? I'll bring a back pad for you incase your back hurts." Hojo asked as well. Kagome was starting to get tired of them. And with Sango:

"Come with me Sango, I shall treat you like a princess." Said Kuranoske.

"Princess? I'll treat you like a goddess Sango." Another guy said. And just like Kagome, they were annoying her. Kagome was trying to think of a way to get them out of this when an idea hit her.

"We're sorry guys, but we already have boyfriends." Kagome told all of them. All of the guys gasped then walked away with a sad look on there face.

'They're already taken? Aw man!' Both Inuyasha and Miroku thought. "Wow, we didn't know you had boyfriends." Both Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time. Sango and Kagome both looked at each other before bursting into laugher. The boys just stood there confused.

"Wow Kagome! I can't believe all of them fell for that!" Sango said as she laughed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Miroku asked totally confused.

"We don't have boyfriends. We just made that up so they'd go away. I guess we're good actors. Just a little lunch time fun!" Kagome explained

**This Time-**

The rest of the day went by quickly and finally the end of the day at school arrived. Inuyasha and Miroku had been thinking about asking the girls out but noticed that it wouldn't be a good idea today. So they thought about going to a movie and they both agreed. Miroku picked Inuyasha to tell them.

"Hey! Kagome! Sango! Wait up!" He yelled as they went to the parking lot. They stopped and turned around.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he came right in front of them panting.

"Miroku and I thought that maybe we could take you two to the movies." When the girls heard this they groaned in annoyance.

"Inuyasha, not you too! And even Miroku!" Kagome groaned out.

"No! Not like a date, just like friends taking friends to a movie! That's all I swear!" Inuyasha said raising his hands up in defense. (Gasps! Inuyasha swearing? Now the world has ended! Lol, ok I'll stop now.) Kagome and Sango looked to him to see if he was lying and Inuyasha started to sweat nervously under their gaze. 'Shit shit shit shit shit!' Inuyasha thought as they continued to stare.

"Ok, we'll come. Just let us call our parents first." Kagome said as she pulled out her cell phone. She told her mom and nodded to him. Kagome then called for someone to pick up her car then went in Inuyasha's. They drove to the mall with Sango and Kagome in the back and Inuyasha and Miroku in the front. It didn't take them long to get there and when they did, Kagome and Sango screamed with joy.

"50 off everything in the mall! I've died and gone to heaven! Inuyasha how long until the movie starts?" Kagome said as Sango and herself got their credit cards out. Inuyasha just stood there not liking where this was going.

"Um…Half an hour." He replied.

"Sango you take that half of the mall and I'll take the other now go!" Kagome yelled as she dragged Inuyasha with her and Sango did the same with Miroku. Kagome and Sango went in and out of stores like crazy for half an hour just shopping. Kagome piled her stuff on Inuyasha and Sango did the same with Miroku.

Finally after half an hour of shopping they met up with the other. "Wasn't that so fun Sango? Oh no we're late for the movie come on guys!" Kagome said as she dragged them. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other before Kagome and Sango dragged them off. Once inside they sat down near the isle. It went like this:

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha…

They decided to watch "War of the worlds". Kagome started to shiver not too far in the movie because it was cold so Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. She blushed but ignored it. While watching the movie Inuyasha tried to grab some popcorn but he put his hand on Kagome's and blushed but he didn't let go.

Feeling bold herself, Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and held on to him tighter when a scary part came on. He rested his head on hers a little and finally the movie ended. They looked to see Sango and Miroku making out. "How can you make out when you're watching a movie like that?" Kagome asked not believing her sister. Inuyasha shrugged and threw a piece of popcorn at their heads.

"You two can stop any day now. The movie only ended 5 minutes ago!" Inuyasha yelled at them. Miroku glared at him and Sango blushed.

"Inuyasha, go fuck yourself. Or in this case Kagome." Miroku said while smirking. Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed then hit him on the head. 'This sure turned out as a 'friend going with friend to a movie' thing. Not!' Kagome thought as she watched the brothers fight.

"Well at least I wasn't all of Sango unlike you, you pervert!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well at least I told Sango how I feel about her! I didn't see you tell Kagome!" Miroku shot back and Kagome gasped at what she just heard. 'Inuyasha likes me?' Kagome thought. Inuyasha was blushing very hard right now. 'Smart Miroku!' Inuyasha thought angrily.

"Um…Inuyasha, is what Miroku said true?" Kagome asked as she looked to him.

* * *

**I know you all hate me for stopping it there but hey, I like writing cliffies! Please review and I'll try to post the next chapter in a few hours 'If I get it done…'. Any ways review and I'll write faster. See ya later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	5. Boyfriends and computers

**Hello again! 'Man why do I always say that in the beginning of a chapter?' Oh well, here's where the Inuyasha and Kagome romance starts. Let's just say Miroku asked Sango out and I forgot to put that in. Well let's see what Kagome thinks about what Miroku said. Here we go! 'Oh my kami! I'm so corny!'**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Boyfriends and computers**

**Last Time-**

They decided to watch "War of the worlds". Kagome started to shiver not too far in the movie because it was cold so Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. She blushed but ignored it. While watching the movie Inuyasha tried to grab some popcorn but he put his hand on Kagome's and blushed but he didn't let go.

Feeling bold herself, Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and held on to him tighter when a scary part came on. He rested his head on hers a little and finally the movie ended. They looked to see Sango and Miroku making out. "How can you make out when you're watching a movie like that?" Kagome asked not believing her sister. Inuyasha shrugged and threw a piece of popcorn at their heads.

"You two can stop any day now. The movie only ended 5 minutes ago!" Inuyasha yelled at them. Miroku glared at him and Sango blushed.

"Inuyasha, go fuck yourself. Or in this case Kagome." Miroku said while smirking. Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed then hit him on the head. 'This sure turned out as a 'friend going with friend to a movie' thing. Not!' Kagome thought as she watched the brothers fight.

"Well at least I wasn't all of Sango unlike you, you pervert!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well at least I told Sango how I feel about her! I didn't see you tell Kagome!" Miroku shot back and Kagome gasped at what she just heard. 'Inuyasha likes me?' Kagome thought. Inuyasha was blushing very hard right now. 'Smart Miroku!' Inuyasha thought angrily.

"Um…Inuyasha, is what Miroku said true?" Kagome asked as she looked to him.

**This Time-**

"Well? Is it true?" Kagome asked again. Inuyasha turned his head to hide his blush and nodded. "No, I want to hear you say it. Do you like me?" Kagome told him.

"Yes, I like you. I didn't tell you because I thought you would think of me like the other guys who asked you out." Inuyasha explained not knowing Kagome was smiling. Miroku and Sango left after Kagome asked him if he liked her so they could be alone.

"Inuyasha… I think that's the sweetest thing, and..." Kagome trailed off as she turned her head blushing.

"And what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"And I like you too." Kagome said with her head turned to hide her blush. Inuyasha was shocked by what she said. 'She likes me too? Wow, how lucky am I?' Inuyasha thought as he smiled. Kagome still had her head turned so she didn't notice how he came up right behind her.

"Kagome, will you go out with me?" He asked as he whispered in her ear which sent a chill up her spine. She turned to look at his face. It looked serious, happy, and even a little scared. When Kagome looked at the faces of the other boys that asked her out, she saw a smirk, warm 'fake' smile, lust, and not very serious.

"Yes." Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed in relief. He grabbed her hand and took her out of the theater. They spotted Miroku and Sango sitting down eating some food. They got their own food and Sango and Kagome said they should head home. Miroku kissed Sango and Inuyasha hugged Kagome. Kagome whispered to him that she would get on the computer later and he nodded.

Since they didn't have their car, Inuyasha drove them home and was surprised to drive them to a mansion. "Holy shit! You guys live here?" Both Miroku and Inuyasha yelled at the same time. Kagome and Sango blushed but nodded.

"Our parents own a company so we're kinda rich." Kagome explained.

"Cool, our parents own a company too. Our's is the Inu Youkai Inc. What about you two?" Inuyasha explained and asked.

"We own Sengoku Jedai Inc. We don't really pay attention to it though. All our parents do is yell a lot about it but we can't understand them." Sango said and the boys nodded.

"Yeah, our parents are the same way." Miroku said chuckling a bit. Inuyasha nodded. They pulled up and Miroku and Inuyasha got out and opened the door for the girls. They said their thank you's and got out. Sango kissed Miroku on the lips and Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek which made them blush.

"I'll be on IM later ok." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha and he nodded. They waved and went inside after they say Inuyasha and Miroku drive off. Kagome and Sango looked at each other before screaming and running inside.

"I can't believe we have boyfriends! We have to tell mom and dad!" Kagome said as they ran through the house but didn't find them. All they found was a note. It read:

_Kagome and Sango,_

_We both hope you had a great day at school. We had to go to a business meeting so we won't be home till late. We'll talk to you in the morning since you will be asleep when we come home. We love you!_

_Mom and Dad_

Kagome and Sango frowned but went to their rooms to do home work. At around 6pm, Kagome and Sango ate dinner before Kagome got on to her computer.

_Priestessofbows15 is logging in:_

Kagome added inuhanyousrock1 and saw that he was on.

**priestessofbows15**: Hey!

**inuhanyousrock1**: Hi beautiful

**priestessofbows15**: Why do you call me that? I'm not beautiful.

**Inuhanyousrock1**: Your right, you're not beautiful, you're a goddess.

Kagome blushed at his comment but typed:

**Priestessofbows15**: Thanks. Did you tell your parents about us?

**Inuhanyousrock1**: No, they're not here. What about you?

**Priestessofbows15**: No, mine aren't here either.

In the other room you could hear Sango yell "Kagome! Come in here now!"

**Priestessofbows15**: Crud, Sango's calling me so I have to go. Talk to you later!

**Inuhanyousrock1**: K, cya

_Priestessofbows15 had logged out_

Kagome walked into Sango's room to see her on the bed lying down. "What's up Sango?" Sango looked to Kagome with an evil grin on her face which scared Kagome. "Sango are you ok? I was kinda busy." Kagome asked as she backed away a bit.

"Kagome…" Sango said as she threw a bucket of ice cold water on Kagome. "That was for dunking water all over me this morning and the ice was for ditching me with a pervert!" Sango yelled at Kagome. Kagome held herself to keep warm and glared at Sango.

"Well if I didn't ditch you with him you wouldn't have him as a boyfriend!" Kagome yelled at her sister. Sango started to feel guilty. She knew her sister was right. Kagome just stood there wet and cold. When her sister didn't say anything she left and got back on the computer to see Inuyasha was still on.

**Inuhanyousrock1**: What was all that about?

**Priestessofbows15**: She pored ice cold water on me just because I left her with Miroku this morning. Then she remembers that if I hadn't done that, she would still be single. Now I'm sitting here cold and wet!

**Inuhanyousrock1**: That sucks. I no a way to get her back without hurting her.

**Priestessofbows15**: Like….?

**Inuhanyousrock1**: I'll get Miroku to grope her.

Kagome smiled and told him ok. She then told him she was tired and got off before going to bed. 'What a strange day. My first day of school, getting hit on, and getting a boyfriend all in one day. Weird.' Kagome thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**That's where I'm going to stop. I had to sneak this one and yeah. Please review. The next chapter is where some of the drama begins but I'm not telling you! Hahahahahaha! I know I'm weird. If I get 3 really nice reviews, I'll try to post 3 chapters tomorrow! I'll try though. And if not….I'll try 4 the next day. Well see you later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	6. Possessive

**Hello everyone! Sorry that I didn't get the three chapters is but my parents didn't tell me that we were going to the beach with my grandparents. I felt so bad but here I am! Ok enough talk time to write or in your case read! Here we go!**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- Possessive **

**Last Time-**

Kagome walked into Sango's room to see her on the bed lying down. "What's up Sango?" Sango looked to Kagome with an evil grin on her face which scared Kagome. "Sango are you ok? I was kinda busy." Kagome asked as she backed away a bit.

"Kagome…" Sango said as she threw a bucket of ice cold water on Kagome. "That was for dunking water all over me this morning and the ice was for ditching me with a pervert!" Sango yelled at Kagome. Kagome held herself to keep warm and glared at Sango.

"Well if I didn't ditch you with him you wouldn't have him as a boyfriend!" Kagome yelled at her sister. Sango started to feel guilty. She knew her sister was right. Kagome just stood there wet and cold. When her sister didn't say anything she left and got back on the computer to see Inuyasha was still on.

**Inuhanyousrock1**: What was all that about?

**Priestessofbows15**: She pored ice cold water on me just because I left her with Miroku this morning. Then she remembers that if I hadn't done that, she would still be single. Now I'm sitting here cold and wet!

**Inuhanyousrock1**: That sucks. I no a way to get her back without hurting her.

**Priestessofbows15**: Like….?

**Inuhanyousrock1**: I'll get Miroku to grope her.

Kagome smiled and told him ok. She then told him she was tired and got off before going to bed. 'What a strange day. My first day of school, getting hit on, and getting a boyfriend all in one day. Weird.' Kagome thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**This Time-**

Kagome and Inuyasha had now been going out for 1 month. Same for Miroku and Sango. They were all good friends now and were doing good in school. The day after the movie date, almost all the guys came to see who had asked the Higurashi girls out and were told who they were. Ever since then Kouga, Hojo, and Kuranoske had been glaring at Inuyasha and Miroku.

Right now they were in class passing notes. The teacher had her back turned so she didn't notice which Inuyasha and Kagome were glad for. Over the past month they had gotten a lot closer. The class ended and now it was time for lunch so they got up and left. Inuyasha had just come around a corner when he was punched down by someone.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she watched him fall to the ground. She ran to him to make sure he was alright when she heard someone say:

"That's for stealing my woman dog-crap! And I have a lot more coming." Koga said as she pushed Kagome out of the way and kicked Inuyasha in the side. Hojo and Bankotsu saw this and joined in. Inuyasha tried to fight back as best he could but he was 3 against 1. Kagome thought this wasn't fare so she got in front of him as he was about to get punched by three guys at once.

They noticed this too late and hit her. One in the cheek another in the stomach and the last one was right under her chin. She went flying into the wall but got back up with blood coming from her mouth. "Don't you ever touch him again! I don't care if you hurt me but leave him alone!" Kagome yelled as she stumbled forward. The others stayed quiet as they felt bad that they hit her.

Inuyasha went to her side to see if she was alright. She had blood coming from her mouth and was breathing hard while holding her stomach. He growled. "How dare you hurt her! If I ever see you touch **_MY_** Kagome again I'll make sure you regret it!" Inuyasha growled out as he helped her to the office. (With the growled out, there was no pun intended.)

"We will get you Kagome! We'll save you from a freak like him!" Kouga yelled as he watched them walk away. Inuyasha glared at him before walking the other way.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine. I don't need to go to the office." Kagome said as she tried to go another way. Inuyasha just held her tighter as she tried to get away. "Please Inuyasha, I don't need any help." Kagome said and Inuyasha stopped. 'Is he letting me go?' Kagome thought but his next act surprised her.

He crashed his lips to her and pulled her closer. Her eyes widened and she gasped which he took advantage of and entered her mouth with his tongue. She didn't think he would do this but was happy as well and kissed him back. A few moments later he pulled away and rested his head on hers.

"You're mine Kagome, I won't let anyone have you but me. I like you too much to let you go." Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead. What he said had surprised Kagome. She looked up to him to see him look at her with an emotion she couldn't recognize. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"That means you're mine as well Inuyasha. And I'm not letting you go either." Kagome explained and he chuckled. Inuyasha kissed her again before taking her to the bathroom so she could clean herself up. 'Why am I feeling weird towards Kagome? And what is this feeling?' Inuyasha thought as she came out.

----------------------------------------------- With Miroku and Sango ----------------------------------------------

Miroku had, had the same problem as Inuyasha. But luckily for him it was only one guy, Kuranoske. "You stole my princess from me! All you are is a pervert to her and I will treat her like a queen! Now come Sango, let us go." He said as he punched Miroku in the face. Miroku growled and kicked Kuranoske hard in the stomach.

"She's mine got it! Now let my woman and I be!" Miroku said as he pulled Sango off. Sango just stood there wide eyed as he pulled her off. 'I never knew Miroku was this possessive. ' Sango thought as he stopped after a few minutes.

"Sango…You want to stay with me don't you? I'm not that perverted to you am I?" He asked not looking to her in the face. Sango gasped ad hugged him.

"Of course I want to stay with you. Don't listen to what the others say ok?" Sango explained and he nodded then returned her hug. Sango and Miroku started feeling weird and thought 'Why am I feeling this way? Do I love him/her?' They both thought at the same time.

* * *

**I know it's a little short but I'm tired. Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm sorry I didn't post a lot today but I was at the coast then I had a friend come over. I'll try to write as much as I can tomorrow though. Well please review! And I hope you're liking the story so far. If you have some ideas tell me and I might post them into chapters! Well see ya later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	7. New Students

**Hello again. I'm going to try to update as much as I can today so be happy! I tried as best I could yesterday but guess it wasn't too good. Bad author bad! Starts hitting head on desk Ok, that hurt. Look at the pretty stars! LOL well I'll start the chapter now! Here we go!**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- New students**

**Last Time-**

He crashed his lips to her and pulled her closer. Her eyes widened and she gasped which he took advantage of and entered her mouth with his tongue. She didn't think he would do this but was happy as well and kissed him back. A few moments later he pulled away and rested his head on hers.

"You're mine Kagome, I won't let anyone have you but me. I like you too much to let you go." Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead. What he said had surprised Kagome. She looked up to him to see him look at her with an emotion she couldn't recognize. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"That means you're mine as well Inuyasha. And I'm not letting you go either." Kagome explained and he chuckled. Inuyasha kissed her again before taking her to the bathroom so she could clean herself up. 'Why am I feeling weird towards Kagome? And what is this feeling?' Inuyasha thought as she came out.

----------------------------------------------- With Miroku and Sango ----------------------------------------------

Miroku had, had the same problem as Inuyasha. But luckily for him it was only one guy, Kuranoske. "You stole my princess from me! All you are is a pervert to her and I will treat her like a queen! Now come Sango, let us go." He said as he punched Miroku in the face. Miroku growled and kicked Kuranoske hard in the stomach.

"She's mine got it! Now let my woman and I be!" Miroku said as he pulled Sango off. Sango just stood there wide eyed as he pulled her off. 'I never knew Miroku was this possessive. ' Sango thought as he stopped after a few minutes.

"Sango…You want to stay with me don't you? I'm not that perverted to you am I?" He asked not looking to her in the face. Sango gasped ad hugged him.

"Of course I want to stay with you. Don't listen to what the others say ok?" Sango explained and he nodded then returned her hug. Sango and Miroku started feeling weird and thought 'Why am I feeling this way? Do I love him/her?' They both thought at the same time.

**This Time-**

After the incident with the guys fighting, they all went to lunch to get something to eat. At lunch they kept hearing about how some new students had come to their school. Kagome, being so nice, was wanting to meet and greet them to their school. But somehow, Inuyasha was getting a bad feeling but shoved it away as best he could. Sango and Miroku just went on with their lives not really caring.

When the four teenagers made it to class (they all had this class together.) they saw the four new students. One had long black hair, a cold face, she almost looked like Kagome, and she kept looking at Inuyasha with lust in her eyes.

The other girl had brown hair which was tied up in a looping ponytail, was about Sango's size, had a bandana on her head and she kept looking at Miroku which started to piss Sango off big time.

When Kagome saw the the boy she gasped. She remembered who he was. He had long black wavy hair and very cold eyes. He was shorter then Inuyasha but not by much. The man kept staring at Kagome with such want, that she was starting to feel a little scared. Inuyasha noticed this and put his arm around her before glaring at him.

Now the last student was male, tall, wavy, long, brown hair. Dark eyes and his shirt said 'Bandit' and was staring at Sango with the same look the other guy gave Kagome. "Class may I have your attation please. I'm sure you've noticed we have some new students in our class so please make them feel welcomed." The teacher said.

"We have Kikyo Mikowho is Keade's niece. Koharu Hira, Musou Onigumo and Naraku Onigumo. Please make them feel happy here at Rumiko High."The teacher said as she started the lesson. Naraku came and sat next to Kagome and Kikyo sat on the other side of Inuyasha. Musou sat next to Sang and Koharu sat next to Miroku. It looked like this:

Koharu, Miroku, Sango, Musou, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Naraku.

Inuyasha and Miroku were starting to get pissed off while the girls were getting scared. Not known to the boys, Naraku and Musou had started to feel up the girls legs and they started to panic. Kagome clawed Naraku's hand and Sango swatted Musou's away. Koharu and Kikyo were clinging onto Inuyasha and Miroku and it was starting to make them mad. "Kagome, remember that I will make you mine, almost like 4 years ago." Naraku whispered into Kagome's ear making her gasp.

When class ended, Kagome and Sango had never been so happy. They were happy that they were able to get away from Naraku and Musou. Kagome started having flashbacks of what Naraku did but Inuyasha pulled her out of it. "Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked worried about her. She just nodded but Inuyasha saw that she was lying. He was going to pull her away when he heard someone yell out:

"Inu-baby! Come here!" He looked to see Kikyo coming towards him. He sighed then growled angrily. "Why are you growling Inuyasha? Is that bitch over ther getting on your nerves? I can show you what a really woman is like" Kikyo said then pressed her lips against him. Kagome gasped then ran off noticing that he wasn't pulling away.

After getting over the shock, Inuyasha pulled her off him and slappd her hard. "If you ever insult Kagome again, I will make sure you wint be out of the hospital for a good while." Inuyasha growled out before running after Kagome.

----------------------------------- With Kagome------------------------------

Kagome kept running with tears blinding her eyes. 'How could he? She kisses him and he doesn't even push her off. He didn't even get mad at her for calling me a bitch. I thought he liked me!' Kagome thought sadly as she kept running. Since she couldn't see well, she ran into someone. "I'm sorry." Kagome said as she stood up.

"It's ok my Kagome." The person said and she recognized it a Naraku. She tried to run but he grabbed her arm and started to pull her off in another direction. "I'll make you mine Kagome, don't forget that my parents own a company too. And when you're 18 you must be married to someone like me unless you want your family to lose everthing." Naraku said making Kagome cry harder. Inuyasha came around to see Naraku pulling Kagome and her crying while trying to get away.

"Let her go now Naraku!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome didn't even look at him but she did struggle harder to get away. Naraku just looked at him before pulling Kagome again. "I said now Onigumo!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched Naraku in the face making him fly into a wall. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome at the last second so she wouldn't go with Naraku.

Naraku growled. "Remember what I said Kagome. I will make you mine." Naraku said before walking off to find his brother (Musou and Naraku are twin brothers in this story.) Inuyasha check to see if she was ok and was glad he didn't find anything.

"Are you ok Kagome? And what did he talk to you about?" Inuyasha asked, worried about her. Kagome was still sad though. She didn't look at him in the eye but said,

"I'm fine Inuyasha. And it's none of your busseniss. Go back to your Kikyo now." Kagome said while chocking on some tears. Inuyasha titled her chin up gently and made her look at him.

"Kagome, I was just surprised when she kissed me. I'm sorry ok, when I got back to my senses I pushed her off and slapped and told her not to call you that again. I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" Inuyasha asked with desperation in his voice. Kagome started to cry again and hugged him. He took that as a yes and held her to him. "Now what did you and Naraku talk about?" Inuyasha asked after a minute of silence.

Kagome shook her head 'no'. "I don't want to talk about it now. Can we just go home now? Schools over." Kagome explained and he nodded. He drove her home before she asked "Do you want to come in?" He nodded again. When they walked Kagome heard somebody say,

"Welcome home sweety! Oh! Who is this?"

* * *

**And I'll end the chapter there. A little cliffy there. What happened between Kagome and Naraku 4 years ago? Who is talking to her in the end? Who will Kagome marry when she turns 18 years old? All these questions and I'm the only one who knows the answers! I'll start writing after I post this so….yeah. Please review!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	8. Info chapter

**This chapter is more like an info chapter. I'll post a 'real' chapter after I post this. So here's some information on the characters.

* * *

**

Inuyasha Takahashi: 17 years old, male, long silver hair with amber eyes. Parents own Inu Youkai Inc. Has two brothers, Miroku and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is at collage. Has a girlfriend named Kagome. Goes to Rumiko High School.

* * *

Miroku Takahashi: 17 years old, male, short black hair with violet eyes. Parents own Inu Youkai Inc. Has two Brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Has a girlfriend Named Sango who is his brother's girlfriend's twin sister (Hope that makes sense.) Goes to Rumiko High School.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi: 17 years old, female, long black hair with chocolate brown eyes. Parents own Sengoku Jedai Inc. Has a brother and Sister, Sota and Sango. Sota is in collage. Has a boyfriend named Inuyasha. Goes to Rumiko High School.

* * *

Sango Higurashi: 17 years old, female, long brown hair with brown eyes. Parents own Sengoku Jedai Inc. Has a brother and sister, Kagome and Sota. Has a boyfriend named Miroku.

* * *

Naraku Onigumo: 17 years old, male, has had long black wavy hair and very cold eyes. Parents own Spider Youkai Inc. Has a twin brother named Musou. Like Kagome. Goes to Rumiko High.

* * *

Musou Onigumo: 17 years old, male, wavy, long, brown hair, Dark eyes. Parents own Spider Youkai Inc. Has a twin brother named Naraku. Likes Sango. Goes to Rumiko High School.

* * *

Kikyo Miko: 18 years old, female, long black hair, cold eyes. Parents own Miko Inc. Has an aunt named Kaede. Likes Inuyasha. Goes to Rumiko High school.

* * *

Koharu Hira: 18 Years old, female, brown hair, chocolate eyes. Parents own Village Inc. Only child. Likes Miroku. Goes to Rumiko High.

* * *

Sesshomaru Takahashi: 24 years old, male, long silver hair with amber eyes. Own Inu Youkai Inc with his parents. Has two brothers named Inuyasha and Miroku. Wife named Rin. Goes to Shikon University.

* * *

Rin Takahashi: 23 Years old, female, long brown hair with dark chocolate eyes. Her husband Sesshomaru owns Inu Youkai Inc so she doesn't need to work and doesn't own a company. Has a brother named Kohaku. Husband Sesshomaru. Doesn't go to school anymore.

* * *

Kohaku Slayer: 24 years old, male, short brown hair and violet eyes. Has a sister named Rin and brother in laws. Doesn't go to school anymore but helps Sesshomaru out with work sometimes.

* * *

**I think that's good for now. I'll start the real chapter like I said after I post this. Sesshomaru will be coming into the story soon so look for him and his wife Rin. Well I'll post this now so I can start another chapter! Review if you want.**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	9. Meeting the parents and explanations

**Ok so here I am again, writing so you guys can read this and not get bored. Wow, 3 chapters in one day. I hope you're all very happy. Well here I go writing and here you go reading! Lol.**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- Meeting the parents and explanations**

**Last Time-**

Naraku growled. "Remember what I said Kagome. I will make you mine." Naraku said before walking off to find his brother (Musou and Naraku are twin brothers in this story.) Inuyasha check to see if she was ok and was glad he didn't find anything.

"Are you ok Kagome? And what did he talk to you about?" Inuyasha asked, worried about her. Kagome was still sad though. She didn't look at him in the eye but said,

"I'm fine Inuyasha. And it's none of your busseniss. Go back to your Kikyo now." Kagome said while chocking on some tears. Inuyasha titled her chin up gently and made her look at him.

"Kagome, I was just surprised when she kissed me. I'm sorry ok, when I got back to my senses I pushed her off and slapped and told her not to call you that again. I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" Inuyasha asked with desperation in his voice. Kagome started to cry again and hugged him. He took that as a yes and held her to him. "Now what did you and Naraku talk about?" Inuyasha asked after a minute of silence.

Kagome shook her head 'no'. "I don't want to talk about it now. Can we just go home now? Schools over." Kagome explained and he nodded. He drove her home before she asked "Do you want to come in?" He nodded again. When they walked Kagome heard somebody say,

"Welcome home sweety! Oh! Who is this?"

**This Time-**

"Oh, hi mom. Mom this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend. Remember how I told you about him?" Kagome asked her mom. Sakana (That's what I'm going to name Kagome's mom) thought for a moment before remembering.

"Oh yes, now I remember. Well it's nice to meet you Inuyasha. I'm Sakana, Kagome's mom. Kagome dear, why don't you introduce Inuyasha to your father. I'm sure he'll be pleased to meet such him. You know how your father gets if he doesn't meet someone close to you." Sakana said. Kagome nodded and walked Inuyasha to her fathers study. 'Why does that man seem so familiar' Sakana thought as she went into another room.

Inuyasha felt a little nervous. What if her father didn't like him? Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was a bit tense and said "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm sure my dad will like you." Kagome said trying to make him feel better. Inuyasha relaxed a little thanks to Kagome. They made it to the study and Kagome opened the door. "Dad, I want you to meet someone." Kagome said as she walked in.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Yuro asked (Weird name sure but that's what I want to call him.)

"Inuyasha this is my dad Yuro and dad, this is my boyfriend Inuyasha." Kagome introduced them. Inuyasha bowed but stayed silent, not wanting to say anything wrong. Yuro looked over Inuyasha for a moment before standing up and walking over to the couple.

"So you're Inuyasha. I've heard many good things about you thanks to Kagome and Sango. I am Yuro, owner of Sengoku Jedai Inc and the father of these girls. I have also heard you are Miroku's brother." Yuro said looking over Inuyasha just like a father would. It was making Inuyasha nervous again.

"Yes, I am his twin brother. Just like Kagome and Sango, we don't look alike but we were born the same day." Inuyasha explained. Yuro nodded and walked over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, can you wait out side for a moment please?" Yuro asked him. Inuyasha nodded and walked out. "Kagome, I approve of him but he reminds me of someone. Keep a close eye on him alright. I don't want my daughter getting hurt." Yuro explained as he put some of Kagome's heir behind her ear.

"Ok, and thank you." Kagome said as she walked out of the room. 'Who does that boy remind me of? I'll ask him some questions at dinner.' Yuro thought as he went back to work. On the other side of the door though Kagome had told Inuyasha that her father had approved.

He smiled and they went to her room. Once inside, Inuyasha hugged her and they stayed like that for a little while before Inuyasha asked her "Kagome, will you tell me now what Naraku said to you?" Kagome stayed silent for a moment for before answering.

"I met him 4 years ago because of a meeting my parents had. They left us alone for a little while and during that time he wanted to make me his. So he tried to rape me but I got away. When my parents returned they told me that when I'm 18 I have to be married to someone who owns a company. And since Naraku is a little older then me when he turns 18 he'll own his company, the Spider Inc. He wants me to marry him when I get 18." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha listened to everything she said. When he heard that Naraku tried to rape her, he became pissed and hugged her tighter. He would growl every one in a while and when she finished he kept quiet. "Inuyasha, there's one more thing. The reason I snapped earlier was because when I saw Kikyo kiss you, I thought you were going to go with her. I was scared because during class, Naraku tried putting his hand up my leg and he said that he was going to make me his. So I'm sorry." Kagome explained.

"Kagome, you don't need to appolagize. All I want to do write now is kill Naraku for doing that to you." Inuyasha explained and held her tighter to him. Kagome sighed and leaned against him. Inuyasha tilted her head up and kissed her.

* * *

**Well I'm going to end the chapter there. I can't believe I finished 3 chapters in one day. Wow! Please review and I'll post tomorrow. I can't type anymore today because my parents won't let me. Oh well. Please review and see you later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	10. I Love you

**Hello again everyone! I've now had over 1000 hits on my story! Thank you so much! Now here I am writing another another chapter to please you all, and because I'm bored again. Lol, well her I go cause my friend is forcing me to. There will be a little bit of a lemony flavor in the beginning (aka Lime) but not a lemon. I will put a lemon later in the story though. Well here I go!**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter- I love you**

**Last Time-**

Inuyasha felt a little nervous. What if her father didn't like him? Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was a bit tense and said "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm sure my dad will like you." Kagome said trying to make him feel better. Inuyasha relaxed a little thanks to Kagome. They made it to the study and Kagome opened the door. "Dad, I want you to meet someone." Kagome said as she walked in.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Yuro asked (Weird name sure but that's what I want to call him.)

"Inuyasha this is my dad Yuro and dad, this is my boyfriend Inuyasha." Kagome introduced them. Inuyasha bowed but stayed silent, not wanting to say anything wrong. Yuro looked over Inuyasha for a moment before standing up and walking over to the couple.

"So you're Inuyasha. I've heard many good things about you thanks to Kagome and Sango. I am Yuro, owner of Sengoku Jedai Inc and the father of these girls. I have also heard you are Miroku's brother." Yuro said looking over Inuyasha just like a father would. It was making Inuyasha nervous again.

"Yes, I am his twin brother. Just like Kagome and Sango, we don't look alike but we were born the same day." Inuyasha explained. Yuro nodded and walked over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, can you wait out side for a moment please?" Yuro asked him. Inuyasha nodded and walked out. "Kagome, I approve of him but he reminds me of someone. Keep a close eye on him alright. I don't want my daughter getting hurt." Yuro explained as he put some of Kagome's heir behind her ear.

"Ok, and thank you." Kagome said as she walked out of the room. 'Who does that boy remind me of? I'll ask him some questions at dinner.' Yuro thought as he went back to work. On the other side of the door though Kagome had told Inuyasha that her father had approved.

He smiled and they went to her room. Once inside, Inuyasha hugged her and they stayed like that for a little while before Inuyasha asked her "Kagome, will you tell me now what Naraku said to you?" Kagome stayed silent for a moment for before answering.

"I met him 4 years ago because of a meeting my parents had. They left us alone for a little while and during that time he wanted to make me his. So he tried to rape me but I got away. When my parents returned they told me that when I'm 18 I have to be married to someone who owns a company. And since Naraku is a little older then me when he turns 18 he'll own his company, the Spider Inc. He wants me to marry him when I get 18." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha listened to everything she said. When he heard that Naraku tried to rape her, he became pissed and hugged her tighter. He would growl every one in a while and when she finished he kept quiet. "Inuyasha, there's one more thing. The reason I snapped earlier was because when I saw Kikyo kiss you, I thought you were going to go with her. I was scared because during class, Naraku tried putting his hand up my leg and he said that he was going to make me his. So I'm sorry." Kagome explained.

"Kagome, you don't need to apologize. All I want to do write now is kill Naraku for doing that to you." Inuyasha explained and held her tighter to him. Kagome sighed and leaned against him. Inuyasha tilted her head up and kissed her.

**This Time-**

Kagome moaned as he kissed her. Liking her reaction, Inuyasha started to rub his hand up and down her back and started to get that feeling again when he was around her. 'What is this feeling? Is it love? Do I love Kagome?' Inuyasha thought as he continued to kiss her.

Kagome was in heaven. The man she loved…wait loved? 'Do I love Inuyasha?' Kagome thought as she pulled back for air. She looked at his face and knew her answer. 'I do love him. Even if I haven't known him for long, I've fallen in love with him.' Kagome thought as he kissed her again.

When Kagome had looked at him like that, it made his heart stop then jump with joy as he saw the look of love in her eyes. 'I know what this feeling is now. It's love. I love Kagome.' Inuyasha thought then kissed her again.

He started to lean her back on her bed and crawled on top of her right in the middle of her legs. His hand went lower and lower until it reached the bottom of her shirt and he started to rub the skin underneath it. Kagome moaned and put her arms around his neck. She had never felt so happy and yet…she was scared at the same time. Inuyasha sensed this and stopped kissing her. He knew something that would cause her to relax.

"Kagome, I don't know how, but I've fallen in love with you." There, he had said it. The words he knew that night change their lives forever. Kagome gasped at what he had said. 'He loves me? HE LOVES ME!' Kagome thought happily and started to cry. Inuyasha took this as a bad sign and tried to calm her. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'll leave if you want me…" But his words were cut off when she silenced him with her kiss.

"I love you too Inuyasha. I'm crying because I'm happy." Kagome said as she kissed him again. She bit his bottom lip lightly and started to suck on it making Inuyasha moan. He put his had more up her shirt and started to rub her breast over her bra. She moaned and arched her chest up so he could grab more. Inuyasha was still in between her legs so Kagome moved her hips against his making him moan louder. He moved his hips against her as well making them both gasp and moan at the new feeling.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her, now! Inuyasha was about to rip her shirt of when there was a knock on the door. "Kagome, Inuyasha! Dinners ready." Sakana yelled through the door. Inuyasha sat up and sighed. Kagome blushed but got up as well. 'Did we really just do that?' Kagome thought while she blushed.

"Um…let's go eat dinner." Kagome said as she stood up. Inuyasha nodded and followed her. "Oh, Inuyasha. I love you." Kagome said as she took his hand. Inuyasha smiled.

"And I love you, my Kagome." Inuyasha said and they all went to eat dinner.

------------------------------------- 1 Week later ---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had asked Kagome to go on a date with him to the 'Midoriko Cave' restraint. It was a very hard place to get in but somehow Inuyasha managed to get in. She had agreed and they went there to eat. "Inuyasha this place is incredible!" Kagome said as she ate her food. Inuyasha smiled at her and watched as she ate. They finished her food then it was quiet.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome smiled. "You just did but sure." Inuyasha stood up and walked right in front of her before getting on one knee and Kagome gasped. 'Oh my kami is he going to…' Kagome's thoughts were cut short when Inuyasha started to speak.

"Kagome, I know I haven't known you for long but I've fallen in love with you. You make me happier then any other person and I feel like I can trust you. When you told me that Naraku wanted to marry you when you were 18, I felt like I was going to lose you. Your parents said you had to marry someone who owned a business. Well I do and I want to marry you, not because of money, or business. I want to marry you because I love you. Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it.

Kagome's eyes widened. It was a gold band with a large heart shaped diamond in the middle. On the side of the diamond were two emeralds that were shaped like leaves and the rest of the band had little rubies all around. Kagome's eyes started to water.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, I would love to be your wife." Kagome said and she hugged him. He hugged her back but pulled away. He took her hand and put the ring on. Kagome gazed at it and thought 'Kagome Takahashi, Inuyasha's wife. I like the sound of that.'

* * *

**Ok a lot of romance in this chapter. The next chapter is where the dark/drama chapters begin so be prepared! I told you all that I would get 4 chapters in if I didn't get three in yesterday! I hope you're all happy because I'm tired now. Well, I'm going to go nighty night now. Please review!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	11. Forbidden

**Hello again! Thank you for all of the reviews! And just for all of those reviews I thought it would be nice to update again. This chapter is where the drama/angst chapters begin so like I said in the last chapter be prepared! I know, I'm weird. And if you ever want to ask me questions you can IM me or email me (Look to author's page to see my email and IM.) Well enough talk, let's get this chapter started. So here we go!**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- Forbidden **

**Last Time-**

Inuyasha had asked Kagome to go on a date with him to the 'Midoriko Cave' restraint. It was a very hard place to get in but somehow Inuyasha managed to get in. She had agreed and they went there to eat. "Inuyasha this place is incredible!" Kagome said as she ate her food. Inuyasha smiled at her and watched as she ate. They finished her food then it was quiet.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome smiled. "You just did but sure." Inuyasha stood up and walked right in front of her before getting on one knee and Kagome gasped. 'Oh my kami is he going to…' Kagome's thoughts were cut short when Inuyasha started to speak.

"Kagome, I know I haven't known you for long but I've fallen in love with you. You make me happier then any other person and I feel like I can trust you. When you told me that Naraku wanted to marry you when you were 18, I felt like I was going to lose you. Your parents said you had to marry someone who owned a business. Well I do and I want to marry you, not because of money, or business. I want to marry you because I love you. Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it.

Kagome's eyes widened. It was a gold band with a large heart shaped diamond in the middle. On the side of the diamond were two emeralds that were shaped like leaves and the rest of the band had little rubies all around. Kagome's eyes started to water.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, I would love to be your wife." Kagome said and she hugged him. He hugged her back but pulled away. He took her hand and put the ring on. Kagome gazed at it and thought 'Kagome Takahashi, Inuyasha's wife. I like the sound of that.'

**This Time-**

After Inuyasha proposed they kissed and went to Kagome's house to tell her family the news. He held her hand the whole way there and she did the same. The made it to the house and opened the door to see Kagome's and Inuyasha's parents. They all turned to see Kagome and Inuyasha holding hands while walking in the door.

"Um…mom, dad, why are Inuyasha's parents over here?" Kagome asked. She had met Inuyasha's parents not to long ago when he had to get something so she waited inside. Sakana and Yuro gasped at there daughter.

"Business meeting. Son, what are you doing over here with your girlfriend?" Inutaisho asked (aka Inuyasha's dad).

"Um…she's not my girlfriend anymore. She's my fiancée now. And we came over here because this is her house and we were going to tell her parents." Inuyasha explained.

"That boy is your son?" Yuro asked Inutaisho and Izayoi. They both nodded and so he continued. "Then I forbid you to marry him. I will not have my daughter marry someone like you." Yuro told his daughter. Kagome gasped and held onto Inuyasha tighter.

"But dad, I love him and he loves me. Why can't we get married? I thought you liked him." Kagome asked. Kagome now had tears in her eyes. 'I want to marry him. I love him too much.' Kagome thought. "You said I had to get married when I was 18 to someone with a business. Inuyasha's family owns one and we love each other so why not?" Kagome asked again.

"Kagome, you can't because his family is the enemy. The Sengoku Jedai Inc. and the Inu Youkai Inc. have been enemies for years now. I'm sorry Kagome but I won't let you marry someone like him." Yuro explained.

"And I won't have a Higurashi in my house Inuyasha. I'm sorry but I forbid you as well." Inutaisho told his son. Kagome and Inuyasha stood there heartbroken. Kagome had tears running down her face and Inuyasha was trying as hard as he could to not cry. Izayoi and Sakana were the only one's who felt sorry for the couple but they knew that they husbands didn't care.

"I hate you." Kagome whispered with her head down. Inuyasha heard what she said and held her hand tighter then ever. He **was not** going to lose her.

"What did you say Kagome?" Sakana asked. She heard her daughter mumble something but she couldn't understand it.

"I said I HATE YOU" Kagome yelled at her parents before running up to her room. Sakana went after her. Inuyasha tried to run after her put Inutaisho stopped him by grabbing his arms.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha hissed at his dad.

"Inuyasha, we're going now." Inutaisho said and Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha struggled to get free but Inutaisho twisted his arm.

"Let me go NOW!" Inuyasha yelled at his father.

"Inuyasha, I said we're going. You may never see Kagome again." Inutaisho explained. He hit the pressure point in Inuyasha's neck which made his son go unconscious. 'I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't let you get married to her.' Inutaisho thought as he heaved his son on his shoulder and walked out the door.

---------------------------------------- With Kagome ----------------------------------------

Kagome was crying hard into her pillow after she watched an unconscious be dragged out the door. 'How could they? Just because they're enemies in the business world, they wouldn't allow us to get married? I hate them.' Kagome thought angrily. Kagome didn't notice that her mom had walked into the room.

"Kagome, I'm sorry that all of this happened to you." Sakana apologized to her daughter. Kagome didn't even look at her. She just ignored her completely. Sakana started to feel really bad now. Kagome stood up and walked out of her room and walked to Sango's. Kagome walked in to see Sango staring at a ring on her finger.

"Kagome, Miroku proposed! Hey, what's wrong?" Sango asked as she looked to Kagome with tear stained cheeks. Sango started to get worried.

"Sango, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you can't marry Miroku." Kagome said while crying. Sango started to get angry.

"What do you mean I can't?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha proposed to me as well and mom and dad won't let me marry him because his parents own Inu Youkai Inc. Which is our company's enemy. Miroku is Inuyasha's brother so it will be the same thing." Kagome explained and Sango started to cry as well. Kagome sat on her bed and tried to comfort her sister. "We'll find a way Sango. I promise." Sango said and they both fell asleep tired from crying and a hard day.

-------------------------------------------- With Inuyasha and Miroku -----------------------------------------

Inuyasha woke up to see Miroku next to him in a chair. "So you're finally awake. Dad must've knocked you out good time. You were out for 5 hours." Miroku explained. Inuyasha sat up and started to remember everything that happened.

"Inuyasha guess what? I proposed to Sango!" Miroku said happily. Inuyasha sat there with wide eyes. He knew this was going to turn out bad.

"You-You what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I proposed. It all happened like this." Miroku said.

**Flashback-**

Miroku had taken Sango to the 'Demon slayer' restraint for a date. But this was no ordinary date. He was going to ask Sango to marry him. He realized he loved her about a week before and wanted to have her be his wife. "Miroku, thank you for taking me here. The food and music were great!" Sango said as she finished her food.

"There's one more thing Sango." Miroku explained and got on one knee. Sango's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Sango, when I first met you I thought you were an angle. You were kind, beautiful, smart and one day I found out that I had fallen in love with this angle. I felt like I could trust you and I liked you more then any other woman. Sango Higurashi I love you. Will you marry me Sang Higurashi and make me the happiest and luckiest man alive?" Miroku said and took out a pink box.

Sango's eyes started to water and she gasped when she saw the ring. It was a silver band with a large heart shaped gem. The heart was a quarter emerald, ruby, diamond, and sapphire. Inside if the band was engraved –To my love Sango-.

"Miroku Takahashi, I would be honored to be your wife. I love you too" Sango said with tears in her eyes. Miroku smiled and put the ring on her finger then kissed her. They stood up and danced to the music and danced the night away until Sango got tired and went home.

**-End Flashback**

Inuyasha felt bad now. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and himself were all about to be heartbroken. "Miroku, I'm sorry to tell you this but you aren't getting married. Mom and dad wont let you." Inuyasha explained. Miroku sat there wide eyed.

"What do you mean they wont let us?" Miroku asked confused now.

"Ok this is what happened."

**Flashback-**

"Um…mom, dad, why are Inuyasha's parents over here?" Kagome asked. She had met Inuyasha's parents not to long ago when he had to get something so she waited inside. Sakana and Yuro gasped at there daughter.

"Business meeting. Son, what are you doing over here with your girlfriend?" Inutaisho asked (aka Inuyasha's dad).

"Um…she's not my girlfriend anymore. She's my fiancée now. And we came over here because this is her house and we were going to tell her parents." Inuyasha explained.

"That boy is your son?" Yuro asked Inutaisho and Izayoi. They both nodded and so he continued. "Then I forbid you to marry him. I will not have my daughter marry someone like you." Yuro told his daughter. Kagome gasped and held onto Inuyasha tighter.

"But dad, I love him and he loves me. Why can't we get married? I thought you liked him." Kagome asked. Kagome now had tears in her eyes. 'I want to marry him. I love him too much.' Kagome thought. "You said I had to get married when I was 18 to someone with a business. Inuyasha's family owns one and we love each other so why not?" Kagome asked again.

"Kagome, you can't because his family is the enemy. The Sengoku Jedai Inc. and the Inu Youkai Inc. have been enemies for years now. I'm sorry Kagome but I won't let you marry someone like him." Yuro explained.

"And I won't have a Higurashi in my house Inuyasha. I'm sorry but I forbid you as well." Inutaisho told his son. Kagome and Inuyasha stood there heartbroken. Kagome had tears running down her face and Inuyasha was trying as hard as he could to not cry. Izayoi and Sakana were the only one's who felt sorry for the couple but they knew that they husbands didn't care.

"I hate you." Kagome whispered with her head down. Inuyasha heard what she said and held her hand tighter then ever. He **was not** going to lose her.

"What did you say Kagome?" Sakana asked. She heard her daughter mumble something but she couldn't understand it.

"I said I HATE YOU" Kagome yelled at her parents before running up to her room. Sakana went after her. Inuyasha tried to run after her put Inutaisho stopped him by grabbing his arms.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha hissed at his dad.

"Inuyasha, we're going now." Inutaisho said and Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha struggled to get free but Inutaisho twisted his arm.

"Let me go NOW!" Inuyasha yelled at his father.

"Inuyasha, I said we're going. You may never see Kagome again." Inutaisho explained. He hit the pressure point in Inuyasha's neck which made his son go unconscious

**-End Flashback**

"I'm sorry Miroku." Inuyasha said as he looked at his brother. Miroku looked heartbroken. He was in love with Sango and really wanted to marry her. Inuyasha kept quiet after that. He knew Miroku loved Sango and he loved Kagome. They both proposed and now they weren't aloud to marry them. "Miroku, I promise that we'll find a way to be with them." Inuyasha said and they both went to sleep thinking of the one they loved.

* * *

**Well that's the end to the chapter. I know you all hate me for doing that to them. But did you read the summary? I told you some hints in there. Thank you for all the reviews! I'll try to get a chapter in later today but I'm going to relax for a little while. This was the longest chapter in the story so I hope you all liked it. Well if you want to ask me questions, feel free to email or IM me. Just look at my author's page to see what they are. Well please review and I'll see you all later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	12. Taken

**Well I'm back, sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I was lazy and wanted to read other stories that were out there. Plus I found out that last night Inuyasha: The castle behind the looking glass came on. I found out on 1 hour before it started. I want to thank everyone that reviewed! If you did….here's a cookie! LOL. I know you all thought it was mean that I did that to them but it will all turn out, well I cant tell you. Anyways, I know you all want me to shut up so I will. Here we go!**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- Taken**

**Last Time-**

"Sango, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you can't marry Miroku." Kagome said while crying. Sango started to get angry.

"What do you mean I can't?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha proposed to me as well and mom and dad won't let me marry him because his parents own Inu Youkai Inc. Which is our company's enemy. Miroku is Inuyasha's brother so it will be the same thing." Kagome explained and Sango started to cry as well. Kagome sat on her bed and tried to comfort her sister. "We'll find a way Sango. I promise." Sango said and they both fell asleep tired from crying and a hard day.

-------------------------------------------- With Inuyasha and Miroku -----------------------------------------

Inuyasha woke up to see Miroku next to him in a chair. "So you're finally awake. Dad must've knocked you out good time. You were out for 5 hours." Miroku explained. Inuyasha sat up and started to remember everything that happened.

"Inuyasha guess what? I proposed to Sango!" Miroku said happily. Inuyasha sat there with wide eyes. He knew this was going to turn out bad.

"You-You what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I proposed. It all happened like this." Miroku said.

**Flashback-**

**End Flashback- (It would take to much room so I skipped it)**

Inuyasha felt bad now. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and himself were all about to be heartbroken. "Miroku, I'm sorry to tell you this but you aren't getting married. Mom and dad wont let you." Inuyasha explained. Miroku sat there wide eyed.

"What do you mean they wont let us?" Miroku asked confused now.

"Ok this is what happened."

**Flashback-**

**End Flashback-**

"I'm sorry Miroku." Inuyasha said as he looked at his brother. Miroku looked heartbroken. He was in love with Sango and really wanted to marry her. Inuyasha kept quiet after that. He knew Miroku loved Sango and he loved Kagome. They both proposed and now they weren't aloud to marry them. "Miroku, I promise that we'll find a way to be with them." Inuyasha said and they both went to sleep thinking of the one they loved.

**This Time-**

It had been 3 weeks since Kagome last saw Inuyasha. She tried calling him, IMing, looking for him, but she didn't find anything. Sango had tried the same thing but them same thing happened. She found nothing. Kagome and Sango had been growing depressed and their parents were starting to get worried but they knew that their daughters would never forgive them. They had broken the two girl's hearts.

Kagome was now sitting at her room looking at her ring that Inuyasha gave her. No matter how many times her parents told her to take it off, she never listened. It was the only thing she had of Inuyasha, besides her memories. She wore it everywhere she went. She remembered that day so clearly.

**FLASHBACK-**

Inuyasha had asked Kagome to go on a date with him to the 'Midoriko Cave' restraint. It was a very hard place to get in but somehow Inuyasha managed to get in. She had agreed and they went there to eat. "Inuyasha this place is incredible!" Kagome said as she ate her food. Inuyasha smiled at her and watched as she ate. They finished her food then it was quiet.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome smiled. "You just did but sure." Inuyasha stood up and walked right in front of her before getting on one knee and Kagome gasped. 'Oh my kami is he going to…' Kagome's thoughts were cut short when Inuyasha started to speak.

"Kagome, I know I haven't known you for long but I've fallen in love with you. You make me happier then any other person and I feel like I can trust you. When you told me that Naraku wanted to marry you when you were 18, I felt like I was going to lose you. Your parents said you had to marry someone who owned a business. Well I do and I want to marry you, not because of money, or business. I want to marry you because I love you. Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it.

Kagome's eyes widened. It was a gold band with a large heart shaped diamond in the middle. On the side of the diamond were two emeralds that were shaped like leaves and the rest of the band had little rubies all around. Kagome's eyes started to water.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, I would love to be your wife." Kagome said and she hugged him. He hugged her back but pulled away. He took her hand and put the ring on. Kagome gazed at it and thought 'Kagome Takahashi, Inuyasha's wife. I like the sound of that.'

**End Flashback-**

Sakana walked in and saw Kagome looking at her ring. 'I feel so sorry for her. Now she's going to hate us more.' Sakana thought as she walked in. "Kagome dear. I have something to tell you. You know how you must be married when your 18?" With Kagome's nod, Sakana continued. "Well your father found you a husband. His name is Naraku Onigumo." At the name of Naraku, Kagome's eyes widened.

"NO! I WON'T MARRY HIM!" Kagome yelled.

"You have to Kagome. There will be a ball tomorrow to celebrate it and we will announce it as well. You will be able to get to know him better and start a new life. Sango is getting married as well. To Naraku's twin, Musou." Sakana explained.

Only Inuyasha and Sango knew that Naraku had tried to rape her so that's why her mother didn't mind her getting married to him. Kagome had tears coming out of her eyes now. 'Why can't I just do the things I want for once?' Kagome thought to herself.

Sakana then left to tell Sango which ended the same way with Kagome. Se yelled then cried. Kagome and Sango were really starting to hate their parents. They took away their loves and were now forcing them to get married to someone they don't like.

Later that day Sango and Kagome went shopping to buy a dress. Kagome got a plain black dress with long red gloves. The dress didn't revile to much, just a little bit of her back. She decided to keep her hair down and no make-up.

Sango found a dress that was a ling pink dress and black gloves. The shoulders went to her elbow. The girls didn't want Naraku or Musou to see and part of them. They would only give it to Inuyasha (for Kagome) and Miroku (for Sango).

Finally the ball came (Sorry that I'm skipping a lot but nothing happens.) Kagome and Sango got ready but they didn't care. They didn't want to get married and that was final. Inuyasha and Miroku were gone so there was no point. The twin girls had been glaring at their parents ever since they told them that they couldn't get married to Miroku and Sango.

"Well Sango, here's the beginning to the rest of our horrible lives. Don't you think?" Kagome asked her sister as they got ready.

"Yeah, I can't believe that mom and dad are doing this to us. Why didn't you tell them what Naraku did to you? You could have saved yourself from him." Sango asked as she put on her dress. Kagome shrugged not knowing the answer herself.

They all went to the party and Kagome started to get a weird feeling. It was a bad and yet good feeling at the same time. She didn't know how to explain it. She didn't tell anyone so they wouldn't get worried even though she didn't want to be there.

When they walked in, there was loud music, dancing, food, almost like a party. Kagome and Sango still didn't want to be here. They saw Naraku and Musou coming and started to frown.

"Why hello there my new fiancé. I know that your jumping for joy aren't you?" Naraku asked Kagome who looked away.

"Hello beautiful, how lucky am I to marry one such as you." Musou said as he took her hand and kissed it. Sango pulled it back quickly as though it had been burned. Sango gave Kagome a sad look before Musou pulled her off somewhere.

When Sango was gone, Naraku pulled Kagome into a kiss. She gasped and he took advantage of that and entered her mouth with his tongue. Kagome bit it and pushed him away. "What the heck do you think your doing?" Kagome hissed at him. Naraku smirked.

"I was just kissing my wife-to-be. I was going to go easy on you tonight but I guess I get to have more fun when I make you mine." Naraku said and dragged her off to another room. Kagome started screaming and struggling but it was no use. The music covered her screaming and his grip was to tight.

Naraku pushed Kagome onto the bed and crawled on top off her. She tried to push him off but it was no use. But she didn't stop. Naraku was starting to get tired of her trying to get away so he slapped her hard. "You better stop right now if you don't want to get hurt." Naraku growled at her.

'Inuyasha! Please save me!' Kagome thought in her head put knew he wouldn't come. She then came up with an idea to get away. She kissed Naraku and he kissed back. "That's the Kagome I want." Naraku said and started to undress her. She noticed how he relaxed when she kissed him back and took her chance. She pushed him off her and ran outside.

--------------------------------------- With Sango and Musou --------------------------------------

Sango had been depressed the whole time she was with him. Musou noticed this and took her to a corner. "What's the matter my love?" Musou asked and Sango glared.

"I am not your love. Only Miroku is aloud to say that and you're nothing like him." Sango growled out at him. Musou got mad and started to strangle her. Sango fought back but he was no use. He was running out of air and fast.

"I am your love and you will respect me for it!" Musou said as he choked her harder. Sango was started to fall unconscious when she heard someone yell "GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD" and Musou let go. Warm arms came around her before she became unconscious and was taken away by the person who saved her.

----------------------------------- With Kagome ------------------------------------

She ran outside as fast as he could to make sure Naraku didn't find her. She was crying as she ran so her vision started to blur. That didn't stop her though, she just kept running. She ran to a small park and fell to her knees in exhaustion. She was tired, cold, and alone. She cried until she couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep.

Before she had gone to sleep though, she hadn't noticed that she was being followed. They stayed out of view until she fell asleep and walked over to Kagome, picked her up, and had taken her away.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. I know it's a little bit of a cliffy. Please review cause you all know I love them! I'm trying to make my chapters over 2000 words now so your welcome. I noticed that I didn't like the shorter chapters so I thought 'MAKE THEM LONGER STUPID!' And that's what my brain told me. LOL. If you people review, I'll give you more chapters. Well see you all later. **

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	13. Who's sleeping in the bed?

**Hello again everyone. Thank you for all the reviews! One even said that they wanted to kill me! But then who would write the story if you killed me? Yeah, I win again. I want to say that I hope that everyone who was in the middle of hurricane Katrina is all right. If you don't know what I'm talking about then turn on the news and look around. Well I'm gonna start writing now. Here we go!**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13- Who's sleeping in the bed?**

**Last Time-**

Sango had been depressed the whole time she was with him. Musou noticed this and took her to a corner. "What's the matter my love?" Musou asked and Sango glared.

"I am not your love. Only Miroku is aloud to say that and you're nothing like him." Sango growled out at him. Musou got mad and started to strangle her. Sango fought back but he was no use. He was running out of air and fast.

"I am your love and you will respect me for it!" Musou said as he choked her harder. Sango was started to fall unconscious when she heard someone yell "GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD" and Musou let go. Warm arms came around her before she became unconscious and was taken away by the person who saved her.

----------------------------------- With Kagome ------------------------------------

She ran outside as fast as he could to make sure Naraku didn't find her. She was crying as she ran so her vision started to blur. That didn't stop her though, she just kept running. She ran to a small park and fell to her knees in exhaustion. She was tired, cold, and alone. She cried until she couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep.

Before she had gone to sleep though, she hadn't noticed that she was being followed. They stayed out of view until she fell asleep and walked over to Kagome, picked her up, and had taken her away.

**This Time-**

Sango moaned as she started to wake up. Her throat was sore but luckily for her, that was all. She tried to keep the morning light out of her eyes by pulling up the blanket above her head. Wait…blanket? Sango opened her eyes to find herself in a very warm bed. She sat up slowly and looked around but stopped when she saw something move beside her in the bed.

The blanket was covering there head so she couldn't see who they were but that didn't mean that Sango couldn't take them (fighting wise you sicko's) out right? She pushed the person off the bed and jumped on top of them and started to punch them. "Sango! Stop punching!" They person yelled and took the blanket off there head.

It was Miroku.

She gasped and stopped punching him. "Mi-Miroku? Is that really you?" Sango asked with tears in her eyes.

"The one and only Sango." Miroku said as he tried to get up but was pushed back down when Sango hugged him. He could fell his shirt get wet and knew she was crying. "Sango, what's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?" Miroku asked as he hugged back.

"I am happy Miroku! I'm just so glad to see you." Sango said as she cried into his chest. They stayed like that for a long time until the door opened. Sango looked up to see an old man with a red nose and in his hand was a bottle of Sake.

"Miroku, I'm going now." The drunken man said then left. Sango just stayed there confused and turned to Miroku who was shaking his head.

"Who was that Miroku and where are we?" Sango asked as she looked around.

"That was my uncle Mushin and we're at his house in the mountains. I took you here after that Musou guy tried to hurt you. I took us here to get away from our parents." Miroku explained. Sango nodded before she thought 'What about Inuyasha and Kagome?'

"Miroku, did Inuyasha do the same thing and went last night to go get Kagome?" Sango asked and Miroku's head faced down to the floor.

"I don't know where he is. I told him what I was going to do and he left the next day. But that was a week ago so I have no idea where he is now." Miroku explained. Sango nodded slowly. He hugged her again and they stayed like that for a long time.

---------------------------------------- With Kagome ---------------------------------------

Kagome moaned as the morning lights hit her eyes. She was warm and felt safe so she didn't want to get up now. What did wake her up however was a slight tug around her waist. She pulled the covers down to see an arm around her and she started to freak out. Kagome turned around to see that the covers were cover there head. 'The creep! Who do they think they are trying to kidnap me like this!' Kagome thought.

She pushed them off and started yelled at them, punched them, and last but not least she kicked them right in the weak spot between the legs over and over again. She could tell it was a male now because why would a woman want to sleep in the same bed with another if your kidnapping them? Kagome kept kicking them in that one area before the person yelled "PLEASE STOP KAGOME!" The person cried out.

"Who are you and why did you take me?" Kagome asked getting everything around her that she could use as a weapon. The person pulled the blanket off there head and the person was-

* * *

**I'm going to end it there with a cliffy. I know you all hate me now but I do have good news for you. In the next chapter will be a lemon so there's a little surprise for you. I'm sorry that this chapter was short but the next chapter will be longer and it'll have a lemon as well so…yeah. I'll start it right away and you'll get it probably in a few hours. I just want one review for this chapter before I post it. Well I'll post this then start the next chapter. See you later alligator! LOL.**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	14. To be with the one you love

**Hello everyone! I got 11 reviews instead of one so I'm happy now. Well I did get called a bitch but oh well. I am a female dog (aka Inuyasha's female dog). He's mine! LOL, well anyways there will be a lemon in this chapter. Not saying who it is though but there will be one. So this is a warning to you all ok? If I get in trouble I will be mad because I put a warning out! Well on with the chapter! Here we go!**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14- To be with the one you love**

**Last Time-**

"That was my uncle Mushin and we're at his house in the mountains. I took you here after that Musou guy tried to hurt you. I took us here to get away from our parents." Miroku explained. Sango nodded before she thought 'What about Inuyasha and Kagome?'

"Miroku, did Inuyasha do the same thing and went last night to go get Kagome?" Sango asked and Miroku's head faced down to the floor.

"I don't know where he is. I told him what I was going to do and he left the next day. But that was a week ago so I have no idea where he is now." Miroku explained. Sango nodded slowly. He hugged her again and they stayed like that for a long time.

---------------------------------------- With Kagome ---------------------------------------

Kagome moaned as the morning lights hit her eyes. She was warm and felt safe so she didn't want to get up now. What did wake her up however was a slight tug around her waist. She pulled the covers down to see an arm around her and she started to freak out. Kagome turned around to see that the covers were cover there head. 'The creep! Who do they think they are trying to kidnap me like this!' Kagome thought.

She pushed them off and started yelled at them, punched them, and last but not least she kicked them right in the weak spot between the legs over and over again. She could tell it was a male now because why would a woman want to sleep in the same bed with another if your kidnapping them? Kagome kept kicking them in that one area before the person yelled "PLEASE STOP KAGOME!" The person cried out.

"Who are you and why did you take me?" Kagome asked getting everything around her that she could use as a weapon. The person pulled the blanket off there head and the person was-

**This Time-**

Sakana had been walking around for hours now trying to find her daughters. Naraku and Musou said that the girls started acting weird and ran off somewhere. Sakana told her husband and now the whole ball was ruined because there daughters left somewhere. Yuro noticed that Musou had a black eye and asked what happened. Musou told him that he saw Sango and a guy punched him and took her away.

It was around 4am and the party had started at 9pm. Sakana was worried beyond belief. If anything happened to their daughters she would be heart broken. They looked around everywhere but found nothing. "Yuro, I'm getting worried. Do you think they were kidnapped?" Sakana asked her husband.

"I don't know but we'll search everywhere until we find them. I know they can handle themselves so I know they're ok. All we have to do is pray for them to come back and keep searching." Yuro said putting an arm around her waist.

Sakana nodded before thinking 'Stay safe my baby girls.'

Naraku stood not to far from the parents. He had overheard there conversation there. He was still angry at Kagome and would punish her later. 'Soon Kagome, soon I shall take you and make you suffer'

------------------------------------ With Kagome and the other person -------------------------------------

The person pulled the blanket off there head and the person was-

"Ko-Koga?" (Naw I'm just kidding, it was…) In-Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome said with wide eyes. Inuyasha smirked painfully since crotch was in a lot of pain. She can really kick hard.

"Yeah, it's me Kagome." Inuyasha said standing up but he was knocked back down when Kagome jumped on him to hug and kiss him. Luckily for them, they fell on the bed not the ground. Kagome was onto of Inuyasha hugging him and he hugged her back.

"I missed you so much Inuyasha, I thought I wouldn't see you again." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha hugged her tighter.

"Kagome, I'll always be here. If we ever get separated I'll come and find you. I love you too much to let you get away from me. That reminds me, why were you running and crying yesterday?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed.

"I was running to get away from Naraku. He tried to take me again and I was running away from him. I have to get married to him so it really didn't matter that I ran." Kagome said with tears running down her cheek. Inuyasha growled but wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry Kagome. I promise I'll protect you.." Inuyasha said and kissed her cheek. They stayed like that before Kagome stood up. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up.

"I'm going to go look around. You brought me here but I don't even know where 'here' is." Kagome explained and went outside. There were in a small house on a warm beach. The water was crystal clear, the sun was shining, no one was around, seagulls were flying around peacefully, and it was very quiet beside the waves hitting the beach.

Kagome went to the ocean to see if it was warm. She put her foot in and loved it. It was warm but not to warm. Kagome wanted to get in but remembered that she didn't have her bathing suit (I think I spelled that right). Kagome groaned and walked inside. She hadn't realized how long she had been out but smelled something good coming from the kitchen and walked in.

Inuyasha had a 5 star meal on the table. He sat there smirking and she sat down. "Inuyasha, this looks wonderful! Did you cook this?" Kagome asked as she looked at the food. (Sorry but I don't know what they have for 5 star food.) Inuyasha nodded.

After they ate then went outside to sit on the deck and look up at the stars. Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap and looked at the ocean. The sky was clear, many stars were out tonight, and it was warm. The ocean was glowing as the full moon lit it up. Kagome thought it was so romantic. "Inuyasha, I want you to take me tonight." What she just said made Inuyasha's eye's widen.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha asked not believing what she had just said. Kagome nodded.

"I don't want Naraku to be my first Inuyasha, I want you to be my first." Kagome said looking at him with love in her eyes. Inuyasha kissed her and lifted her up bridal style into the bedroom.

"Kagome are you sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked her as he set her down on the bed. He didn't want to force her into doing anything she didn't want to do.

'I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life. Well besides to say yes to marry you." Kagome said and smiled at him. He smiled as well and pushed her back onto the bed as he crawled on top of her.

**Lemon-**

His other hand left her wrists to caress her thigh. Kagome shivered at the gesture. Inuyasha lifted her into a sitting position. His hands went to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up above her head and threw it down on the floor.

His hands slid to her back and removed her bra. The bra was thrown onto the floor with the forgotten shirt. He pushed her back onto the bed and crawled on top of her. She felt nervous and tensed when the bra was taken off.

Inuyasha sensed it and kissed her in hopes of relaxing her. When she relaxed he removed her skirt and underwear and threw it. He drew back to look at her. Kagome felt as his eyes roamed over her body.

Embarrassed, she covered her breasts. Inuyasha gave her a reassuring smile bent down and kissed her. When she removed her hands he drew back once again to take off his shirt. He watched Kagome to look for her any sighs of stopping. There were none.

Inuyasha threw his shirt and removed his pants and boxers. His eyes never left hers. He smirked when she saw his size. Kagome saw his smirk and blushed more then ever.

He crawled over her and kissed her on the lips. He snaked his tongue through her swollen lips. His hand massaged her breast while the other slipped down between her legs. She gasped as he cupped her.

Seeing as how she was enjoying what he was doing he grew more confident. His mouth trailed kisses down her neck and to the valley of her breasts. He licked her nipple before taking her breast into his mouth.

Kagome moaned and arched her back. Her hands went to his head to hold him in place. Inuyasha turned his attention to the neglected breast while his hand massaged the other one. Kagome had never felt this way before. Inuyasha was the first man she had ever done this with.

His free hand rubbed between her legs before pushing a finger into her. Kagome let out a moan and Inuyasha silenced her with his kiss. He added another finger while moving in and out of her slowly.

Kagome felt nothing but pleasure as he slipped a 3rd finger. She never would've imagined it would feel so good. But something was missing. It was as if this wasn't enough. She couldn't figure out what it was.

Inuyasha felt she was ready and removed his fingers from her. Kagome whimpered in disappointment. He smiled and licked his fingers clean before leaning over her. "Just relax and it won't hurt as much." He whispered.

Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought his head down to kiss him. He positioned himself over her opening and slowly pushed into her. Inuyasha watched Kagome for any signs of pain.

Kagome felt a little uncomfortable being stretched but there was no pain. Inuyasha pushed into her all the way and tried to keep himself from moving so she could get adjusted. He noticed how she winced and stopped for a moment.

It was taking all of his strength not to thrust into her violently. She was tight and wet, he was on the brink of losing control. The only thing that kept him in control was the fear of her getting hurt. He wouldn't want to hurt her while they were supposed to be in a moment of pleasure. Plus he loved her too much.

After Kagome's face showed no more signs of discomfort or pain he pulled back out and sunk back into her slowly. It was killing him to have to go so slow but it couldn't be helped. Kagome let out a moan and gripped Inuyasha's shoulders.

Seeing as how she wasn't feeling any pain at all he thrusted into her faster. He listened as she gasped and moaned, while he himself groaned in pleasure. He loved how the sounds mixed together.

Kagome felt as if she was going to explode. Feeling nothing but pleasure she met Inuyasha's hips thrust for thrust. Inuyasha leaned down to kiss and lick her breasts. He moved faster when she wrapped her legs around his waist bringing a new wave of pleasure.

Inuyasha could feel her coming closer and closer to release as her muscles clamped around his arousal. He felt his coming as well. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Kagome could feel something build up in her lower stomach. It was aching for release. She gripped Inuyasha's shoulders, sinking her nails into his flesh. She screamed Inuyasha's name as she sank into oblivion.

Inuyasha couldn't take it when her muscles clamped down almost painfully and released his seed into her awaiting womb. Both of them laid still as they tried to catch their breath.

Catching enough breath Inuyasha rolled over and hugged Kagome to him. He laid his head onthe pillow and smirked in arrogant satisfaction knowing she finally his.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome shivered. "I love you too Inuyasha." She whispered back.

Inuyasha pulled her blanket up over them and wrapped his arms around Kagome. Now he didn't have to worry so much. He felt complete and happy. For the first time in his life he'd done something right that would make both of them happy. With that last thought he joined his love in sleep.

* * *

**Well there's your lemon. Thank you for all of those who reviewed! Now here's your prize! A chapter and some cookies! Hand's out cookies to everyone that reviewed. Well I hope you all liked this chapter. I want three reviews before I update which will be tomorrow. I know I update quickly. Well Please review and I'll see you all later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	15. A day full of lust

**Hello again everyone! Thank you for reviewing if you did! I really like them. Hands a cookie to everyone that reviewed I want to dedicate this chapter to Lov ya 4 eva because she's a good reviewer and a good writer. If you want a chapter dedicated to you just email, IM, or review that you do and I'll dedicate you! This chapter will have lemons in it so please read with caution! Well, I'm gonna start the chapter now so here I go!**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15- A day full of lust (thanks for the help on the name Lov ya 4 eva! I couldn't have done it without you.)**

**Last Time-**

Both of them laid still as they tried to catch their breath. Catching enough breath Inuyasha rolled over and hugged Kagome to him. He laid his head on her pillow and smirked in arrogant satisfaction knowing she finally his.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome shivered. "I love you too Inuyasha." She whispered back.

Inuyasha pulled her blanket up over them and wrapped his arms around Kagome. Now he didn't have to worry so much. He felt complete and happy. For the first time in his life he'd done something right. With that last thought he joined his love in sleep.

**This Time-**

Inuyasha was the first to wake up in the morning. He had never felt so good in his life. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked to see Kagome asleep while laying on his chest. She looked so peaceful laying there that he just had to smile. He looked to the clock the read 11:27am. 'Damn, did we really sleep that late?' Inuyasha thought as he tried to sit up which woke up Kagome.

Kagome moaned as the afternoon sun hit her eyes and stuck her face under the covers. Inuyasha chuckled but shook her to wake her up. "Come on sleepy head it's time to wake up." Inuyasha said as he continued to shake her. Kagome growled but got up. Her eyes drifted to the clock then widened at the time. Inuyasha just smiled. "Did you sleep long enough?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, how long have you been up?" Kagome asked as she sat up. She blushed as she remembered that she was still naked and pilled the covers up to hide herself. Inuyasha smiled at how she was still embarrassed about him seeing her. Even though he had seen all of her and more.

"Not long." Inuyasha replied. They got up and got dressed then went outside. It was another beautiful day so they thought it would be good to go outside. "What do you want to do now?" Inuyasha asked as he closed the door. Kagome thought for a minute.

"Well I did want to go swimming but someone just had to kidnap me and not bring any bathing suits so that rules swimming out. We could always go for a walk." Kagome said thinking up ideas.

"Now who ever said you can't go swimming? There's always skinny dipping." Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha you spend to much time with your brother. You really starting to turn into your brother, there's no way I'm doing that." Kagome growled at him. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Fine, we can go for a walk if it'll make you happy." Inuyasha said and took her hand in his. They walked quietly before Kagome asked:

"Inuyasha, how did you find this place?"

"Shippo found out that we were engaged so he said I could borrow it. His parents owned it before they died so now Shippo owns it. He lives with his godmother and godfather." Inuyasha explained. Kagome nodded and they continued to walk.

"What happened to Sango and my family?"

"Sango's with Miroku right now and I'm sure your family is looking for you. I had my brother Sesshomaru help me out with this. He can be annoying but he can be helpful too." Inuyasha explained remembering the conversation he had with his brother.

**Flashback-**

_Inuyasha walked to his brother Sesshomaru's mansion. He needed his help to find Kagome and get her away without anyone knowing. When Inuyasha reached the gate, they guards recognized him and let him through. He walked to his brother's office and rung the door bell. "Who is it?" The voice said from the door but Inuyasha recognized it as Sesshomaru._

"_It's Inuyasha you dipshit now open the door!" Inuyasha yelled rudely. He was impatient to see Kagome and wanted to get this over with._

"_You're an idiot Inuyasha. You don't know how to open a door by yourself?" Sesshomaru mocked as he opened the oak door. Inuyasha growled but walked in. Rin, Sesshomaru's wife, was sitting in the office as well._

"_Oh hello Inuyasha! It's nice to see you again." Rin said happily. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha may have not gotten along to well but Rin and Inuyasha did. Sesshomaru never understood why._

"_It's nice to see you to Rin. How are you dealing with the freak over there?" Inuyasha asked pointing to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled but Rin laughed._

"_He's not to bad. I'm glad I bought him a leash or I would have more trouble then I do right now." Rin explained which made Inuyasha fall out of his seat from laughing so hard._

"_Before I kick you out Inuyasha, why did you some here?" Sesshomaru asked getting ready to send Inuyasha to hell if he had to. Once Inuyasha controlled his laughing he explained everything that happened._

_He explained how he met Kagome, dated her, fell in love with her, asked Kagome to marry him, went to tell there parents, and weren't aloud to because they were enemies in the business world. He also explained about Sango and Miroku as well. Once he was done, Rin sat there with tears in her eyes and Sesshomaru thinking._

"_How could they do that to you? That's so mean!" Rin sobbed out._

_Sesshomaru knew that if he didn't help, Rin would kill him so he had to agree. "Fine I'll help the best I can. It might not work though but I shall try my best." Sesshomaru explained. Rin smiled at him 'If he said no, I would have given him the worst beating that he would be begging for mercy.' Rin thought evilly._

"_Thank you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he got up and left._

**End Flashback- (There you go Sesshomaru's right hand man and my friend Katie. Sesshomaru has now entered the Fanfic! Hope you're happy)**

'If Sesshomaru hadn't helped me that day, I would never have been with Kagome right now. To bad that I promised to baby-sit his kids when they were born.' Inuyasha thought angrily. Kagome noticed how Inuyasha was being quiet and wondered what he was thinking about.

"Inuyasha are you ok? You've been quiet for a while now." Kagome asked worried about him. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before kissing her. She was a little surprised but kissed back. He wanted to get as much of her as possible since he was afraid he would lose her. Kagome knew where this was going and pulled away.

"Not here Inuyasha, let's go back to the house first." Kagome moaned out since Inuyasha started kissing her neck. He nodded and they went back to the beach house. They ran up to there room to where the real fun was just beginning.

**Lemon-**

He sat her up to pull her shirt over her head. Once it was off he pulled the strings to the top of her bra. Once that was thrown to the floor he pushed her back down on the bed. He smiled and took off his shirt. He leaned back down and kissed her neck. He slowly kissed his way to her breast. Kagome gasped as he used his teeth to lightly rake over her breasts.

He then proceeded to kiss his way down to her belly button, nipping at her soft skin every once in a while. He grabbed the edge of her underwear and pulled them off. He kissed his way back up to her lips as he slipped a finger inside of her. She felt extream pleasure when he wiggled it inside of her.

Kagome gasped as he slipped another finger inside. He kissed her on the lips briefly before moving down her body. She moaned when Inuyasha licked her folds. He'd never done that before but it was the second most pleasurable thing he had done to her.

Inuyasha grabbed her thighs and slipped his tongue inside. He held Kagome's thighs as she bucked her hips up. He continued to explore her with his tongue as she shakily whispered his name. "I-Inu-Inuyasha!"

He smirked before using his canine teeth to rub against the nub he'd found. Kagome cried out and pulled at his hair trying to keep him there. Inuyasha licked his lips and looked at Kagome. Her face was red and she was panting heavily.

An arrogant smile appeared on his face when she looked at him. Kagome wanted to wipe that smile off of his face. Getting over her shyness she pushed him back. She smiled at the confused look on his face and leaned over him. She kissed him before doing as he had done earlier. She was kissing her way down to his boxers. Grabbing the top, she pulled them off. She leaned down and licked the tip of his member.

Inuyasha panted as his fingers gripped his sheets, so hard, that it was tearing them. Kagome licked him one last time before taking him into her mouth. "Ka...go…me." He grunted.

His knuckles turned white as he held the sheets tighter. He was losing it fast. Just the thought of her mouth on him made him want to fall over the edge. He felt Kagome's teeth rake over his length. "Fuck." He muttered before releasing in her mouth. Kagome was surprised when the liquid came into her mouth. She managed to swallow it. Inuyasha saw as she licked her lips clean and he instantly became hard again. He also knew that it was going to be a long day.

Inuyasha pushed her down and thrusted into her. Kagome moaned and grasped his shoulders. He leaned down and took one of her breasts into his mouth. Kagome tightened her grip on his shoulders as he thrusted hard and faster in her. Inuyasha felt her coming closer and grabbed her legs and he pushed them closer to her chest.

Kagome moaned, it felt to her like he was in deeper. It was a whole new feeling for the both of them.

One more thrust and Kagome screamed her release. Inuyasha did the same a little while afterward. They both stayed still getting over the aftershocks and trying to catch their breath.

Inuyasha pulled out of her and sat up. "Today was fun." She said.

Inuyasha kissed her hard again. "Now let's do it again." Inuyasha explained and finally after a long 5 rounds, they both became tired and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------- With Miroku and Sango --------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango had been walking around the mountain house together in there Kimono's (since they were the onlt outfits they could find) just wanting to spend as much time together as they could. Mushin wasn't do back for another 3 weeks so they decided to spend time togerher. Sango had a lot on her mind. When Musou tried to hurt her, she was afraid the he might kill her unless Miroku hadn't shown up.

Miroku also had a lot on his mind. He didn't want Musou touching his Sango. But he didn't want to force her either. He was making up a plan to get her as his without forcing her. Without warning Sango said "Miroku, I'm scared. What if Musou tried to hurt me again. I know that I'm strong but he;s stronger, what if he tries to rape me?"

"Well the only thing I can think of is to take you myself but you don't want that do you?" Miroku said knowing where this was going. Sango thought for a moment before crashing her lips to his which surprised him.

"I like the way you think Miroku" Sango said as she pushed them into the bedroom where the fun started.

**Lemon-**

He moved closer to her and claimed her lips. He licked her bottom lip and she opened up for him. He deepened the kiss as his hands roamed her body. His left hand settled on her lower back while the other one boldly grabbed her backside.

Sango moaned when he squeezed her butt. Miroku pulled back and smirked. "I thought you didn't like it when I did that?" Miroku asked.

Sango blushed. "Shut up." She said while pulling him towards her for another kiss. Her arms went around his neck while Miroku's hands rested on her lower back.

Miroku slowly lowered her down on the futon and crawled on top of her. He straddled her hips and kissed her neck. "Miroku." Sango moaned.

He stopped his teasing and looked at her. "Do you wish to continue?" He asked in a husky voice. Not finding her voice Sango nodded. Miroku smiled and kissed her. She held onto his kimono, she was nervous. It was her first time. Miroku noticed how tight she held his kimono. He kissed her neck to get her to relax.

It worked. He smiled as she grew less tense. He kissed her on the lips as his hand rested on her thigh.. As soon as she was relaxed enough he moved her into a sitting position. He kissed her neck and shoulder while he opened her kimono. He laid her back down and slipped the dress down her body and threw it behind him.

He could see her nervousness as he untied his kimono. He threw that behind him too and started taking his pants off. He leaned down and kissed her again before whispering in her ear. "You're just as beautiful as I imagined." He said.

Sango shivered then gasped as Miroku kissed her breasts. He took one in his mouth and listened to her moan. His hand massaged the neglected breast. After a while he switched. He backed up and looked a Sango. Her eyes were glazed over from pleasure.

Sango gasped as she saw him fully naked. He was gorgeous. They both examined each other for a little while. He kissed her and massaged her breast. He held her other hand and laced his fingers with hers. He positioned himself over her opening and slowly slid in. Sango tensed and squeezed his hand. "It'll only hurt for a minute." He whispered.

He kissed her neck in hopes of getting her to relax. He thrusted into her in one movement. Sango cried out and squeezed his hand harder. Miroku stayed still as he let her get used to him. The pain was slowly being replaced with pleasure. Miroku saw no more signs of pain in her expression. He pulled out before thrusting back in. Sango moaned. She didn't think anything could ever feel that good.

Miroku set a slow pace as he kissed her breast. Sango's hands roamed his chest as she met him thrust for thrust. Something inside of her was building up, waiting to unwind. She'd never felt anything like it before. But she knew it was something good.

Miroku sped up as she met his hips. He felt nothing but pleasure as he kissed her. He'd wanted to feel her body against his for so long. It was worth the wait. He felt her coming close to climax. All they could hear were gasps and moans. Sango held onto Miroku's shoulders. She felt like she was going to explode. The faster Miroku went the faster the feeling grew. She kissed his lips.

Sango pulled back as the feeling overrode her senses. She squeezed his shoulders and screamed his name as she came. Feeling her muscles tighten around him he thrusted into her again. He grunted his release.

**End Lemon-**

After a moment to catch there breath Miroku pulled Sango towards him as he rolled off her. "Now you're mine Sango. No one can take you away." Miroku said as he ran his fingers through her hair. Sango smiled.

"That mean's you're mine as well. I love you." Sango said as she drifted off to sleep. Miroku smiled and whispered,

"I love you too, my Sango" Before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

**Well that's the end to the chapter. If the Miroku and Sango lemon seemed familier it's because it's the same from my other story friends in the past. I didn't have a lot of time left on the computer so I copied it from the other story and I can't get in trouble because it was my own story that I copied it from that. Like I said earlier, if you want me to dedicate a chapter to you then just tell me and I'll dedicate away. I want to thank Lov Ya 4 Eva for helping me a bit with this chapter! Instead off cookies, I'll give you ice cream if you review! So go press the ice crean truck (aka review botton) and get your ice cream. All it costs is a review. Well see you all later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	16. Found you

**Hey Everyone! Thank you to all that reviewed! I hope you all liked the last chapter and if not then I'm sorry if you didn't. Well I don't really know what to say right now so let's get on with the chapter. Oh wait, for all of you who read Friends in the Past, I am going to have a sequel for it. Now I hope you're all happy. Anyways let's get started!**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16- Found you **

**Last Time-**

Inuyasha pulled out of her and sat up. "Today was fun." She said.

Inuyasha kissed her hard again. "Now let's do it again." Inuyasha explained and finally after a long 5 rounds, they both became tired and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------- With Miroku and Sango --------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango had been walking around the mountain house together in there Kimono's (since they were the only outfits they could find) just wanting to spend as much time together as they could. Mushin wasn't do back for another 3 weeks so they decided to spend time together. Sango had a lot on her mind. When Musou tried to hurt her, she was afraid the he might kill her unless Miroku hadn't shown up.

Miroku also had a lot on his mind. He didn't want Musou touching his Sango. But he didn't want to force her either. He was making up a plan to get her as his without forcing her. Without warning Sango said "Miroku, I'm scared. What if Musou tried to hurt me again? I know that I'm strong but he's stronger, what if he tries to rape me?"

"Well the only thing I can think of is to take you myself but you don't want that do you?" Miroku said knowing where this was going. Sango thought for a moment before crashing her lips to his which surprised him.

"I like the way you think Miroku" Sango said as she pushed them into the bedroom where the fun started.

After a moment to catch there breathe Miroku pulled Sango towards him as he rolled off her. "Now you're mine Sango. No one can take you away." Miroku said as he ran his fingers through her hair. Sango smiled.

"That mean's you're mine as well. I love you." Sango said as she drifted off to sleep. Miroku smiled and whispered,

"I love you too, my Sango" Before drifting off to sleep as well.

**This Time-**

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to his cell phone ringing. He sat up and flipped it open. "What do you want?" Inuyasha answered his phone rudely. He didn't care who it was, they woke him up when he didn't want too.

"Well good morning to you to dear brother." Sesshomaru answered back. Inuyasha growled, if his brother just called to annoy him, then he had another thing coming.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked getting annoyed. Sesshomaru could tell this from the other side of the phone and laughed. "Stop laughing!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother which woke up Kagome.

"Inuyasha, do you have to yell?" Kagome asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower mumbling how rude guys were.

"Inuyasha, I have news about Naraku that you might want to listen to." Sesshomaru said after a good minute of silence. This caught Inuyasha's attention.

"What about Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"You said that when you went to announce your engagement to Kagome's family, our parents were there as well for a meeting. It was more like an argument. Somehow our stocks went down 15 percent and we blamed it on the Sengoku Jedai Inc. because we were in another argument at the time. The Higurashi's also lost something. They lost 750 million dollars and blamed it on us."

"Very interesting Sesshomaru but what does this have to do with Naraku?" Inuyasha interrupted getting bored. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I was getting to that if you would shut up. Now the weird thing is that Naraku's company The Spider Inc., had made 750 million in one day and there stocks raised 15 percent. Doesn't that seem odd to you. Why would he want to make the Sengoku Jedai and Inu Youkai Incs. Fight? Does he want to get something from us or them? And why did he want them to fight?" Sesshomaru asked over the phone.

Inuyasha thought for a moment about all the information. Why would Naraku do that? Was it to get Kagome or something else? "Thanks for the news Sesshomaru. Call me if you find out anything else." Inuyasha said before he hung up. Right as he folded the phone Kagome came out.

"What was all that about?" Kagome asked as she went into the walk in closet. Inuyasha told her it was nothing so she wouldn't get worried. That's all he needed right now. His thoughts were cut short when his phone rang again.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked not recognizing the caller ID. The other line was quiet so he asked again "Hello? Is anyone there?" Inuyasha yelled into the phone. Still no one answered. Inuyasha got annoyed and hung up but they called again. "What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha yelled again but it was the other line that hung up. Inuyasha mumbles about stupid annoying people and Kagome giggled.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, let's forget about it and go have some fun? Can you go to the store and get me a bathing suit please?" Kagome asked giving him the puppy eye treatment. Inuyasha smiled and nodded because he knew he would make her happy. "Thank you! I'll make some food while you're gone. What do you want?" Kagome asked as she hugged him. Inuyasha smirked. (Who knows what he wants?)

"RAMEN!" Inuyasha yelled out sounding like a little kid. Kagome chuckled and went downstairs to make it. He took his keys and went to the closest mall or clothing store he could find. Inuyasha went into one and searched around for the bathing suits. All the women in the store looked at him strangely and started to walk away. (Picture a man in the women's department alone looking at bathing suits.)

He found a bikini that was green with black on the strings and edges. It wasn't too skimpy but just in case she didn't like it he bought her another swim suit that was a one-piece, yellow with orange strips and some other swimming supplies like snorkels and goggles because the water was crystal clear.

He paid for everything before heading back towards the beach house. As he got into the car he got a bad feeling and started to remember things that had happened over the past few months.

Flashback-

"Ow, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Kagome asked standing up trying to help the person as well. He had long Silver hair with amber eyes and he was a little taller then her. To her he looked hot. 'Come on Kagome! It's your first day of school and you're already getting a crush!' Kagome thought secretly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just watch where you're going next time." He said smiling to her which made her blush. Luckily he didn't notice it. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before." The guys asked. Kagome nodded. "Ok, my bro and I can help you out. What's your name?"

"My name's Kagome. What's your name?"

" Inuyasha"

Another Flashback-

They decided to watch "War of the worlds". Kagome started to shiver not too far in the movie because it was cold so Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. She blushed but ignored it. While watching the movie Inuyasha tried to grab some popcorn but he put his hand on Kagome's and blushed but he didn't let go.

Feeling bold herself, Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and held on to him tighter when a scary part came on. He rested his head on hers a little and finally the movie ended.

Another Flashback- (What? It's all necessary don't worry.)

"Well? Is it true?" Kagome asked again. Inuyasha turned his head to hide his blush and nodded. "No, I want to hear you say it. Do you like me?" Kagome told him.

"Yes, I like you. I didn't tell you because I thought you would think of me like the other guys who asked you out." Inuyasha explained not knowing Kagome was smiling. Miroku and Sango left after Kagome asked him if he liked her so they could be alone.

"Inuyasha… I think that's the sweetest thing, and..." Kagome trailed off as she turned her head blushing.

"And what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"And I like you too." Kagome said with her head turned to hide her blush. Inuyasha was shocked by what she said. 'She likes me too? Wow, how lucky am I?' Inuyasha thought as he smiled. Kagome still had her head turned so she didn't notice how he came up right behind her.

"Kagome, will you go out with me?" He asked as he whispered in her ear which sent a chill up her spine. She turned to look at his face. It looked serious, happy, and even a little scared. When Kagome looked at the faces of the other boys that asked her out, she saw a smirk, warm 'fake' smile, lust, and not very serious.

"Yes." Kagome said.

We all love those Flashbacks-

Kagome was in heaven. The man she loved…wait loved? 'Do I love Inuyasha?' Kagome thought as she pulled back for air. She looked at his face and knew her answer. 'I do love him. Even if I haven't known him for long, I've fallen in love with him.' Kagome thought as he kissed her again.

When Kagome had looked at him like that, it made his heart stop then jump with joy as he saw the look of love in her eyes. 'I know what this feeling is now. It's love. I love Kagome.' Inuyasha thought then kissed her again.

He started to lean her back on her bed and crawled on top of her right in the middle of her legs. His hand went lower and lower until it reached the bottom of her shirt and he started to rub the skin underneath it. Kagome moaned and put her arms around his neck. She had never felt so happy and yet…she was scared at the same time. Inuyasha sensed this and stopped kissing her. He knew something that would cause her to relax.

"Kagome, I don't know how, but I've fallen in love with you." There, he had said it. The words he knew that night change their lives forever. Kagome gasped at what he had said. 'He loves me? HE LOVES ME!' Kagome thought happily and started to cry. Inuyasha took this as a bad sign and tried to calm her. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'll leave if you want me…" But his words were cut off when she silenced him with her kiss.

"I love you too Inuyasha. I'm crying because I'm happy." Kagome said as she kissed him again.

End all the Flashbacks-

Inuyasha didn't know why he was getting the flashbacks but he knew something must have happened so he raced home as fast as he could. Inuyasha also remembered the time he asked her to marry him, kissing her for the first time, taking her to the beach house, and making love to her. A bead of sweat came down the side of his forehead as he raced home. He got there and opened the door quickly and found out ,

That something had gone terribly wrong.

( I was going to end it there but I love you all too much to be that mean. And I don't mean love love if your to sick to figure that out)

There was blood handprints covered on the walls that looked as if someone's hand was drenched in blood and smeared down the wall. Pictures were hanging sideways and things were on the floor covered in blood. It looked like a room from a horror movie but it was real.

Inuyasha heard movement coming from the living room and ran in there to see if Kagome was all right. What he saw made his heart stop. Kagome was drenched in her blood from wounds on her leg and shoulder and was struggling to breathe because she was lifted off the ground by her neck.

The person holding her was Naraku.

"Well well, found you." Naraku said as he laughed out evilly.

* * *

**And that's where I'm leaving it. Today I'm dedicating this chapter to Aaliyah because she's cool. And I felt like it. Today if you review you will receive a new car! Man am I running low on money. LOL well please go to the car lot (aka review button) and receive your brand new car! And just like yesterday, all it costs is 1 review! Well see you all later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	17. Dead

**Hello again everyone. I'm back with another chapter. I hope don't hate me for the last chapter! Well I'm going to start this chapter because I know people don't like to read this part. So here we go!**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17- Dead**

**Last Time-**

Inuyasha didn't know why he was getting the flashbacks but he knew something must have happened so he raced home as fast as he could. Inuyasha also remembered the time he asked her to marry him, kissing her for the first time, taking her to the beach house, and making love to her. A bead of sweat came down the side of his forehead as he raced home. He got there and opened the door quickly and found out ,

That something had gone terribly wrong.

( I was going to end it there but I love you all too much to be that mean. And I don't mean love love if your to sick to figure that out)

There was blood handprints covered on the walls that looked as if someone's hand was drenched in blood and smeared down the wall. Pictures were hanging sideways and things were on the floor covered in blood. It looked like a room from a horror movie but it was real.

Inuyasha heard movement coming from the living room and ran in there to see if Kagome was all right. What he saw made his heart stop. Kagome was drenched in her blood from wounds on her leg and shoulder and was struggling to breathe because she was lifted off the ground by her neck.

The person holding her was Naraku.

"Well well, found you." Naraku said as he laughed out evilly.

**This Time-**

"Help…me…" Kagome begged as she struggled to breathe. Inuyasha started to walk towards them being cautious of Naraku but Naraku stopped him by pulling out a knife and putting it to Kagome's neck to make sure Inuyasha would stop.

"If you come any closer I'll slice her head clean off. You don't want that do you Inuyasha?" Naraku asked and smirked evilly. Inuyasha growled and thought of what to do. If he tried to get her, Naraku would slice her head off, but if he didn't do anything Kagome would die of suffocation. 'What can I do?'

Naraku smiled at how confusion ran over Inuyasha's face. He was going to make Inuyasha suffer for what his family did to his company. Before Inuyasha and Kagome were born, the spider Inc. was the best company around. But when they did come, there family knew they had to work harder so they did and beat Naraku.

Naraku looked up to Kagome in his hand who was struggling to breathe and he smiled. Her face was turning blue and she was gripping his hand so he would let go up it was useless. He wouldn't let go unless he wanted to. He smirked as he gripped her harder and brought her face down to whisper something in her ear.

"Tell you father and Inuyasha's mother and father hi when you see them in the afterlife." Naraku explained and smirked at how she gasped. He lifted her up to see tears in her eyes then she started to fight more against his hand.

Inuyasha noticed the tears in her eyes and took his chance as Naraku looked at her to attack him. Inuyasha punched his hand with the knife and grabbed Kagome away from him then took her outside. "Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he set her down. Kagome shook her head and cried on his chest. She lifted her head and gasped.

"INUYASHA WATCH OUT!" She screamed out and pushed him out of the way but was shot in the leg. If it was Inuyasha, it would have been his heart. Kagome screamed out in pain and Inuyasha picked her up again and ran. Naraku noticed this and shot him but missed his heart again. But it did leave a nice hole in his chest.

"Inuyasha… INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled out in agony of watching her love fall. '1 down 1 to go' Thought Naraku as he aimed his gun at Kagome and shot her. It missed as well but hit her in the shoulder where another wound already was. Kagome's eyes widened then she fell to the ground as well.

"Well that was easier then expected. I have to thank you Inuyasha for answering those 'silent' phone calls. I had a hard time tracking you but I love the GPS system. I located your phone can found you. Tell your parents and Kagome's father hi for me. There are no people that live here for another 3 miles so you have no help. Goodbye." Naraku said as he walked off.

He didn't notice however that Kagome was still alive and awake. She shook Inuyasha and tried to see if he was alive. He was and opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Inuyasha, thank goodness you're alive" Kagome said weakly. She cried and kissed him softly on the lips. He pushed her off him and threw up blood. He was bleeding from the inside.

"Kagome….reach into my…pocket and…grab my cell phone…call the police and 911….quickly…" Inuyasha told her weakly with blood coming out of his mouth. Kagome nodded and took out his cell phone then called 911.

"Hello…yes I need help, my fiancé and I have been attacked and shot…we're at 1674 Neko beach…My name's Kagome Higurashi…thank you." Kagome said then hung up the phone. The ambulance came quickly and took them away. Kagome was in pain and tired so she fell asleep hoping that both she and Inuyasha would live and wake again.

------------------------------------------------- Later that day in the hospital---------------------------------------

Kagome felt like she was in a dark and cold place. 'Where-where am I? Am I dead?' Where's Inuyasha?' So many questions ran through her head but she didn't know any of the answers. She raced around calling names. "Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Mom, dad!" Kagome yelled. No one responded. Something caught her eye as a light and she ran towards it.

Kagome moaned as the pain came back to her. But she was glad she was alive. She opened her eyes to see Sango, Miroku, and a tall man with silver hair. Her only question was 'where's Inuyasha?'. Sango gasped as Kagome opened her eyes and ran towards her side. "Oh gods Kagome! You've been asleep for 2 days now." Sango explained as she hugged her twin while she cried.

Miroku walked up to her and shook her hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked putting a sad smile on.

"I feel horrible. Umm. Not to be rude but who are you? I don't think we've met." Kagome asked looking the tall man with silver hair.

"I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi, Inuyasha and Miroku's older brother. And yes I know who you are Kagome." Sesshomaru explained with no emotion on his face. (Hey, I gotta have Sesshomaru act a little normal people.) Kagome nodded now knowing who he was.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked not seeing him around. Everyone's face saddened.

"Kagome, he's not doing so well. They're not so sure if he'll live. Inuyasha lost a lot of blood from the internal bleeding so we're not sure right now. He's been like this for the last 2 days." Miroku explained as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome had tears in her eyes. 'NO! Not you to Inuyasha! I already lost dad and you lost you parents but please don't die! I still need you.' Kagome thought as she cried. Sango hugged her tightly and let her cry onto her shoulder. Sango and everyone else felt sorry for the two. After Kagome stopped crying, she stood but even if everyone else protested but she ignored them.

She went to the lobby and asked where his room was and was given the number and floor. When she walked in, Kagome sat next to his bed and held his hand looking at the heart monitor.

---------------------------------------------- Inuyasha's head -----------------------------------------

Inuyasha was in a dark place showing him pictures of his past. The times from when he first learn how to walk, use the toilet (had to put a little humor in there. Inuyasha potty training, now that's funny.), talk, his first time in school. But he would stop and watch the one's with Kagome in them.

Flashback-

"Ow, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Kagome asked standing up trying to help the person as well. He had long Silver hair with amber eyes and he was a little taller then her. To her he looked hot. 'Come on Kagome! It's your first day of school and you're already getting a crush!' Kagome thought secretly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just watch where you're going next time." He said smiling to her which made her blush. Luckily he didn't notice it. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before." The guys asked. Kagome nodded. "Ok, my bro and I can help you out. What's your name?"

"My name's Kagome. What's your name?"

" Inuyasha"

Another Flashback-

They decided to watch "War of the worlds". Kagome started to shiver not too far in the movie because it was cold so Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. She blushed but ignored it. While watching the movie Inuyasha tried to grab some popcorn but he put his hand on Kagome's and blushed but he didn't let go.

Feeling bold herself, Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and held on to him tighter when a scary part came on. He rested his head on hers a little and finally the movie ended.

Another Flashback- (What? It's all necessary don't worry.)

"Well? Is it true?" Kagome asked again. Inuyasha turned his head to hide his blush and nodded. "No, I want to hear you say it. Do you like me?" Kagome told him.

"Yes, I like you. I didn't tell you because I thought you would think of me like the other guys who asked you out." Inuyasha explained not knowing Kagome was smiling. Miroku and Sango left after Kagome asked him if he liked her so they could be alone.

"Inuyasha… I think that's the sweetest thing, and..." Kagome trailed off as she turned her head blushing.

"And what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"And I like you too." Kagome said with her head turned to hide her blush. Inuyasha was shocked by what she said. 'She likes me too? Wow, how lucky am I?' Inuyasha thought as he smiled. Kagome still had her head turned so she didn't notice how he came up right behind her.

"Kagome, will you go out with me?" He asked as he whispered in her ear which sent a chill up her spine. She turned to look at his face. It looked serious, happy, and even a little scared. When Kagome looked at the faces of the other boys that asked her out, she saw a smirk, warm 'fake' smile, lust, and not very serious.

"Yes." Kagome said.

We all love those Flashbacks-

Kagome was in heaven. The man she loved…wait loved? 'Do I love Inuyasha?' Kagome thought as she pulled back for air. She looked at his face and knew her answer. 'I do love him. Even if I haven't known him for long, I've fallen in love with him.' Kagome thought as he kissed her again.

When Kagome had looked at him like that, it made his heart stop then jump with joy as he saw the look of love in her eyes. 'I know what this feeling is now. It's love. I love Kagome.' Inuyasha thought then kissed her again.

He started to lean her back on her bed and crawled on top of her right in the middle of her legs. His hand went lower and lower until it reached the bottom of her shirt and he started to rub the skin underneath it. Kagome moaned and put her arms around his neck. She had never felt so happy and yet…she was scared at the same time. Inuyasha sensed this and stopped kissing her. He knew something that would cause her to relax.

"Kagome, I don't know how, but I've fallen in love with you." There, he had said it. The words he knew that night change their lives forever. Kagome gasped at what he had said. 'He loves me? HE LOVES ME!' Kagome thought happily and started to cry. Inuyasha took this as a bad sign and tried to calm her. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'll leave if you want me…" But his words were cut off when she silenced him with her kiss.

"I love you too Inuyasha. I'm crying because I'm happy." Kagome said as she kissed him again.

End Flashbacks-

'Is this what they mean when they say when your about to die your life flashes before your eyes? I guess I am going to die. I wanted to live with Kagome, but it seems fate didn't. I hope Kagome knows that I'll always love her' Inuyasha thought as he watched more flashbacks.

With Kagome however, she was hoping that he would live. She continued to watch his face then she heard a beeping noise and looked to the pulse rate and her eyes started to water so she tried to feel it herself and came to the conclusion.

There was no pulse.

* * *

**And that's where I'm leaving it. I know you all love me! Ok, you hate me. No, this is not the last chapter. So what's going to happen next? Only I know! Well today if you review you'll win Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, or Kagome plushy. Come on people I'm getting poor here from spending money here! Well please review and win a plushy! I want to get 100 reviews in all before I end this story and I'm not far off. Only 6 more to go! Well see you all later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	18. Getting better and more trouble

**Hello peoples! Sorry that I updated kinda late with a cliffy but I was doing…stuff. I'm back with another chapter. I now have over 100 reviews! Thank you so much! You guys make me so happy! LOL. Well since school is starting up next week I won't be able to update as much after it starts. So I'm trying to get as many chapters as I can in. Hope you're all happy. Well let's start the next chapter! Here we go!**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18- Getting Better and more trouble**

**Last Time-**

'Is this what they mean when they say when your about to die your life flashes before your eyes? I guess I am going to die. I wanted to live with Kagome, but it seems fate didn't. I hope Kagome knows that I'll always love her' Inuyasha thought as he watched more flashbacks.

With Kagome however, she was hoping that he would live. She continued to watch his face then she heard a beeping noise and looked to the pulse rate and her eyes started to water so she tried to feel it herself and came to the conclusion.

There was no pulse.

**This Time-**

Kagome let the tears slow freely from her eyes as she looked at him. The doctors came in and started to try and bring him back. Kagome sat there in shock. 'No, how could you die on me? I love you, please come back.' Kagome thought as she walked them try to bring him back.

"Clear" One of the doctors said and shocked Inuyasha in the chest. (Sorry but I forgot what it's called.) Inuyasha's body jumped up but his heart still didn't start.

"Clear." The doctor said again and shocked him again. After trying 10 times, Inuyasha finally had a pulse. It was very weak and slow, but a pulse is a pulse. Kagome jumped up and went to his side as he opened his eyes again.

"Kagome…I saw our parents….your dad says…hi, he loves…you and…that he's sorry for…not letting us get married…" Inuyasha explained having a hard time. Kagome cried gain and hugged him. She didn't care if her wounds still hurt, all she wanted to do was hug him. Inuyasha put an arm weakly around her waist.

"I'm so glad your alive Inuyasha, I don't know what I'd do without you." Kagome explained as she cried into his chest. The doctors told her that she had to leave so they could do some tests to make sure he was alright. Even though she didn't want to, she left knowing the quicker she left, the sooner she would be with him and he would get better.

The doctors said they would check her wounds next but she refused. All she wanted to do was go back by Inuyasha's side. The main doctor made a deal with her however. If they could check her, they would let her stay in Inuyasha's room. She agreed. They checked her and found that she was getting better quickly and were happy about that.

Inuyasha was getting better as well. After his heart stopped, everything was healing super fast, they just couldn't explain it but were somehow glad. After they were done, Kagome came in and went to Inuyasha's side. She was so afraid that she would lose him again, that she wanted to be near him non-stop.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. She smiled.

"I'm doing better, what about you? You were shot in the chest because of me…"Kagome trailed off with tears in her eyes. It was her fault that he was like this. She knew he would most likely leave her after he was better and it broke her heart to think about it.

"Kagome, it wasn't your fault, don't even think like that. I'm doing fine, I wouldn't leave you. I love you too much. I'm not going to let Naraku get what he wants. My parents and your father are dead because of him and I will get revenge, for both of us." Inuyasha explained. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"So…you're not going to leave me?" Kagome asked. She was sure that he hated her now for what had happened. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to leave you. What gave you that idea?"

"Well all of this happened because you were with me. I thought you would hate me and leave me." Kagome explained.

"Kagome…" But his words were cut off by someone yelling.

"OH INU-KUN! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Kikyo shouted as she ran in and hugged Inuyasha. He sat there shocked and Kagome was just about ready to kill Kikyo. 'How dare she touch my man!' Kagome thought angrily and walked behind Kikyo.

Inuyasha saw her look and was scared to death, He was hoping that anger was aimed towards Kikyo and not him or he was in for one hell of a ride. "Kikyo, I would take my advice and get away from him before I really change my mind about hitting to clear across Japan." Kagome said holding up her fist.

Kikyo looked at her for a moment before turning back to Inuyasha. "Oh are you ok my little Inu-kun? When you get better just come over to my house and I'll let you feel much better if you get what I mean." Kikyo winked at Inuyasha. That did it for Kagome.

She grabbed Kikyo by the hair and pulled her outside. "Don't you ever come near my Inuyasha again!" Kagome said as she punched Kikyo in the face. Kikyo fell down with a bloody nose and started to cry.

"My nose! My beautiful nose! You'll pay for this bitch! Inuyasha will help me!" Kikyo yelled at Kagome. She was really pushing it. Kagome came up and kicked her in the side.

"I doubt that. Inuyasha would take my side. He loves me and I love him. There's no way he would take your side." Kagome explained as she glared at Kikyo. Kikyo growled at Kagome.

"Is that why I hugged him in there he didn't push me away. Or remember the time I kissed him?"

**Flashback-**

Naraku came and sat next to Kagome and Kikyo sat on the other side of Inuyasha. Musou sat next to Sango and Koharu sat next to Miroku. It looked like this:

Koharu, Miroku, Sango, Musou, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Naraku.

Inuyasha and Miroku were starting to get pissed off while the girls were getting scared. Not known to the boys, Naraku and Musou had started to feel up the girls legs and they started to panic. Kagome clawed Naraku's hand and Sango swatted Musou's away. Koharu and Kikyo were clinging onto Inuyasha and Miroku and it was starting to make them mad. "Kagome, remember that I will make you mine, almost like 4 years ago." Naraku whispered into Kagome's ear making her gasp.

When class ended, Kagome and Sango had never been so happy. They were happy that they were able to get away from Naraku and Musou. Kagome started having flashbacks of what Naraku did but Inuyasha pulled her out of it. "Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked worried about her. She just nodded but Inuyasha saw that she was lying. He was going to pull her away when he heard someone yell out:

"Inu-baby! Come here!" He looked to see Kikyo coming towards him. He sighed then growled angrily. "Why are you growling Inuyasha? Is that bitch over there getting on your nerves? I can show you what a really woman is like" Kikyo said then pressed her lips against him. Kagome gasped then ran off noticing that he wasn't pulling away.

**End Flashback-**

"If he didn't like me then why didn't he pull away? It's because he likes me." Kikyo explained.

"Inuyasha said that he was just shocked then he pushed you off and slapped you." Kagome said. Kikyo shock her head.

"He was lying. He was practically begging for more. He never liked you. He was just lying so he could kiss you and get into your pants. Which I guess he tricked you well. You were just too stupid to notice." Kikyo lied but like she would tell Kagome that.

"No you're lying! Inuyasha would never do that to me!" Kagome yelled but thought 'He wouldn't do that to me, right?' Kikyo sighed.

"Believe what you want, but Inuyasha's just lying to you." Kikyo said as she stood up and walked away. 'Now lets hope my trick worked. Kagome will leave Inuyasha then he'll come crawling to me. Perfect.' Kikyo smirked as she walked off.

Kagome walked back into the room with Inuyasha's eyes on her. 'What if Kikyo said was true. Is Inuyasha really tricking me?' Kagome thought as she got into her bed with her back faced towards Inuyasha.

He noticed something was different about her. She seemed sad, angry, and looked so alone and afraid. What had Kikyo said or done to make her like this? What ever it was really bugged Kagome and Inuyasha wanted to find out what it was. But he didn't want to anger her so he decided to drop it for now.

The same lines kept playing in Kagome's mind.

"_He was lying. He was practically begging for more. He never liked you. He was just lying so he could kiss you and get into your pants. Which I guess he tricked you well. You were just too stupid to notice."_

Kagome kept playing the same lines in her head over and over, and the more she heard it play in her head, the more she believed it. 'So Inuyasha never really loved me? This was all a trick? How could he? I thought he loved me!' Kagome thought sadly as tears rolled down her face. It felt like her heart was pulled out of her chest and stomped on a million times.

She had never felt so alone, unloved, or cared for. Her father was dead, Inuyasha likely betrayed her, her mom was for sure mad at her for running away, and Sango was going to be mad at her for their father's death. Miroku would be mad at her for making Sango angry and Sesshomaru could care less about her.

Sango and the others came in to check on their friends but when they saw Kagome, they started to get worried. She was lying with her back turned to everyone and they could tell she was crying. Sango was going to see what was wrong but Inuyasha shook his head 'no'. Sango came next to him.

"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked as she whispered it in his ear.

"I don't know. Kikyo came so Kagome got mad and took her out of here. She came back in the room looking so sad, angry, and looked so alone and afraid. It broke my heart to see her like this but I didn't want to push her right now. She looked like she wanted to be left alone so I did." Inuyasha whispered back.

Kagome knew her friends were in the room but ignored them. She just wanted to be left alone. She stayed like that for the rest of the evening before crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**That's the end to the chapter. I know I'm evil but Inuyasha alive! I hate Kikyo so I had to make her evil in this. Kikyo is an evil person and I hate her! So if so don't, well there's going to be some Kikyo bashing in this story. Please review and I don't know what to give you guys so think of a gift that you really like. I'll try to update tomorrow but if I can't I can't. Well see you all later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	19. Much Better

**Hello again people! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry that I haven't updated a lot but I've been turning lazy and I'm trying to get ready for school. Hope you're not mad. Well I'll start the chapter and I'll stop talking. Now here we go!**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 19- Much Better**

**Last Time-**

The same lines kept playing in Kagome's mind.

"_He was lying. He was practically begging for more. He never liked you. He was just lying so he could kiss you and get into your pants. Which I guess he tricked you well. You were just too stupid to notice."_

Kagome kept playing the same lines in her head over and over, and the more she heard it play in her head, the more she believed it. 'So Inuyasha never really loved me? This was all a trick? How could he? I thought he loved me!' Kagome thought sadly as tears rolled down her face. It felt like her heart was pulled out of her chest and stomped on a million times.

She had never felt so alone, unloved, or cared for. Her father was dead, Inuyasha likely betrayed her, her mom was for sure mad at her for running away, and Sango was going to be mad at her for their father's death. Miroku would be mad at her for making Sango angry and Sesshomaru could care less about her.

Sango and the others came in to check on their friends but when they saw Kagome, they started to get worried. She was lying with her back turned to everyone and they could tell she was crying. Sango was going to see what was wrong but Inuyasha shook his head 'no'. Sango came next to him.

"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked as she whispered it in his ear.

"I don't know. Kikyo came so Kagome got mad and took her out of here. She came back in the room looking so sad, angry, and looked so alone and afraid. It broke my heart to see her like this but I didn't want to push her right now. She looked like she wanted to be left alone so I did." Inuyasha whispered back.

Kagome knew her friends were in the room but ignored them. She just wanted to be left alone. She stayed like that for the rest of the evening before crying herself to sleep.

**This Time-**

_Kagome walked up to see Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. Tears started to flow from her eyes. "Inuyasha, how could you? I thought you loved me." Kagome cried out. Inuyasha pulled away and smirked._

"_I didn't think you were that stupid Kagome. Who could love you? You're a stupid trouble making girl that can't defend herself. I guess my acting was really good. I only love Kikyo, she's more of a woman then you'll ever be. Now let me and Kikyo be you bitch." Inuyasha said as he walked off with Kikyo._

_Kagome fell to her knees in tears when Sango came up to her. "Kagome how could you! Because of you our dad is dead. I don't even know why anyone likes you. All you do is cause trouble. You can go to hell." Sango said as she walked away from her. Miroku just glared at her before following Sango._

_Kagome walked around until she saw her mom. "Kagome, how could you run away like that? Your father is dead just because you had to run away from Naraku when he did nothing wrong. I can't and will not call you my child anymore. Goodbye." Sakana said as she walked off._

"_No…NO! Don't leave me! Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Mom!" Kagome yelled out as she fell to her knees in tears. Her heart was broken. No one loved her. She was a no body now. She felt somebody shaking her and opened her eyes._

**End Dream (Haha, tricked you!)**

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha shaking her. "Kagome are you ok? You were screaming out my name, crying, and rolling around." Inuyasha asked concerned about her. She scared him half to death when she started to scream his name. Kagome cried more and hugged him.

"I'm alone now! Sango's going to hate me because It's my fault that dad died, Miroku's going to be mad at me for making Sango upset, Mom will hate me for running away and getting my dad dead, and you don't love!" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha growled at the last part.

'What the hell are you talking about Kagome? Of course I love you, where did you get the stupid idea that I didn't?" Inuyasha asked mentally thinking about killing the person who gave her that idea. He didn't care who it was, he would beat the shit out of them.

"Kikyo, she said that you were tricking me and that you really liked her. That's why you didn't pull away from when she hugged you and when she kissed you." Kagome explained and held him tighter, afraid that when she let go, he would leave her.

"Kagome, tell me from the start." Inuyasha said and she nodded.

**Flashback-**

"My nose! My beautiful nose! You'll pay for this bitch! Inuyasha will help me!" Kikyo yelled at Kagome. She was really pushing it. Kagome came up and kicked her in the side.

"I doubt that. Inuyasha would take my side. He loves me and I love him. There's no way he would take your side." Kagome explained as she glared at Kikyo. Kikyo growled at Kagome.

"Is that why I hugged him in there he didn't push me away. Or remember the time I kissed him? If he didn't like me then why didn't he pull away? It's because he likes me." Kikyo explained.

"Inuyasha said that he was just shocked then he pushed you off and slapped you." Kagome said. Kikyo shock her head.

"He was lying. He was practically begging for more. He never liked you. He was just lying so he could kiss you and get into your pants. Which I guess he tricked you well. You were just too stupid to notice." Kikyo lied but like she would tell Kagome that.

"No you're lying! Inuyasha would never do that to me!" Kagome yelled but thought 'He wouldn't do that to me, right?' Kikyo sighed.

"Believe what you want, but Inuyasha's just lying to you." Kikyo said as she stood up and walked away.

**End Flashback-**

"And that's what happened." Kagome explained. Inuyasha was growling. How could Kagome believe that shit that Kikyo said? He was mentally thinking of ways to murder Kikyo for putting that idea's in Kagome's head.

"Kagome, how could you believe her? I love you and only you. I would give my life to keep you safe. If I didn't like you then why would I try to get you away from Naraku? This hole in my chest is a reminder of how much I would sacrifice to keep you safe. I'm not going to leave you Kagome. The only way I would leave you is if you betrayed me or I died. I know you love me and I would only die if I died protecting you or following you in death. I love you." Inuyasha explained and hugged her tighter.

Kagome thought about what he said before hugging him back. Maybe she wasn't alone after all. Her mind was so worried about what Kikyo said, that she didn't even remember that Inuyasha risked his life to save her. 'How could I be so stupid? Kikyo is nothing more then a lying, ugly, no good slut.' Kagome thought angrily but hugged Inuyasha with all her might.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and took her over to his bed and laid down with her. Sure it hurt but he didn't care. He wanted to comfort her and stay close. He would kill Kikyo the next time he saw her ugly face but right now he needed to focus on Kagome. Kagome laid on top of Inuyasha before falling asleep, knowing that she was stilled loved but the one the mattered the most. Her love, Inuyasha.

Next Morning

They said that Inuyasha and Kagome were healed enough to go home so they checked out. Kagome went home to see how her mom was doing. Inuyasha went with her and had a surprise for her when they were done. They walked to find her mom sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes. Sakana looked up to see Kagome and jumped off the couch to hug her daughter.

"Kagome! I'm so glad your back. I was so worried. First you left then Sango and next thing I know your father's dead. I thought I was alone but I finally found Sango and you. Don't you ever do that again!" Sakana cried out. Inuyasha stood there and watched not knowing what to do. Sakana saw him and walked up to him.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry about your parents. Your mother and I were talking and we saw that it's ok that you marry Kagome. We could tell that you two were in love and knew you two wouldn't try anything. We didn't care your or Kagome's father thought but we say you can. The same goes for Miroku and Sango" Sakana explained as she stood in front of him.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked but happy at the same time. They remembered how heartbroken they were when their parents told them they couldn't get married.

Flashback-

"_Um…mom, dad, why are Inuyasha's parents over here?" Kagome asked. She had met Inuyasha's parents not to long ago when he had to get something so she waited inside. Sakana and Yuro gasped at there daughter._

"_Business meeting. Son, what are you doing over here with your girlfriend?" Inutaisho asked (aka Inuyasha's dad)._

"_Um…she's not my girlfriend anymore. She's my fiancée now. And we came over here because this is her house and we were going to tell her parents." Inuyasha explained._

"_That boy is your son?" Yuro asked Inutaisho and Izayoi. They both nodded and so he continued. "Then I forbid you to marry him. I will not have my daughter marry someone like you." Yuro told his daughter. Kagome gasped and held onto Inuyasha tighter._

"_But dad, I love him and he loves me. Why can't we get married? I thought you liked him." Kagome asked. Kagome now had tears in her eyes. 'I want to marry him. I love him too much.' Kagome thought. "You said I had to get married when I was 18 to someone with a business. Inuyasha's family owns one and we love each other so why not?" Kagome asked again._

"_Kagome, you can't because his family is the enemy. The Sengoku Jedai Inc. and the Inu Youkai Inc. have been enemies for years now. I'm sorry Kagome but I won't let you marry someone like him." Yuro explained._

"_And I won't have a Higurashi in my house Inuyasha. I'm sorry but I forbid you as well." Inutaisho told his son. Kagome and Inuyasha stood there heartbroken. Kagome had tears running down her face and Inuyasha was trying as hard as he could to not cry. Izayoi and Sakana were the only one's who felt sorry for the couple but they knew that they husbands didn't care._

"_I hate you." Kagome whispered with her head down. Inuyasha heard what she said and held her hand tighter then ever. He was not going to lose her._

"_What did you say Kagome?" Sakana asked. She heard her daughter mumble something but she couldn't understand it._

"_I said I HATE YOU" Kagome yelled at her parents before running up to her room. Sakana went after her. Inuyasha tried to run after her put Inutaisho stopped him by grabbing his arms._

"_Let me go!" Inuyasha hissed at his dad._

"_Inuyasha, we're going now." Inutaisho said and Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha struggled to get free but Inutaisho twisted his arm._

"_Let me go NOW!" Inuyasha yelled at his father._

"_Inuyasha, I said we're going. You may never see Kagome again." Inutaisho explained. He hit the pressure point in Inuyasha's neck which made his son go unconscious._

**End Flashback-**

Kagome and Inuyasha both smiled before Kagome hugged her mom. "Thank you so much mom! I love you." Kagome said and Sakana hugged back. They said their goodbyes before Inuyasha drove off somewhere.

"Inuyasha, when do you want to get married and where are we going?" Kagome asked as she looked out the window if the car.

"After Naraku is gone, and it's a surprise. I know that you'll like it." Inuyasha explained. Kagome just sighed and watched as trees and cars went by. Finally they stopped at a white and black house. Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and they walked to the door and rung the door bell. The door opened to see Kikyo.

"Inu-Ku.." But was cut off when Inuyasha slapped her in the face. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome who was smiling.

"That was fun, do you want a try?" Inuyasha asked pointing at Kikyo. Kagome shook her head.

"No, its fine go ahead. I don't want to get germs from her. " Kagome said and started to act like she needed to throw up. Inuyasha laughed and walked over to Kikyo.

"Kagome told me about what you said. Kikyo I don't like liars especially when they lie to my fiancé about me cheating on her." Inuyasha explained as he kicked her in the side. He pulled her up by her hair and punched her in the face. "I could never love you Kikyo. Kagome is the only one." Inuyasha explained and threw her to the wall.

Kikyo was unconscious so Inuyasha stopped. He would kill her another time but he wasn't so low to kill a girl while they were defenseless. "I think we're done for today. What do you say Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he walked out the door. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Inuyasha. You were right. That did make me happy!" Kagome said as she jumped on his back and he chuckled as he gave her a piggy-back ride to there car and drove back to Inuyasha house so they could spend some alone time together since Inuyasha's parents died, the house was empty, and Inuyasha was going to use it for the two to get away. And have a little fun as well.

* * *

**Well that's where I'm going to end this chapter. School for me starts tomorrow so I won't be updating a lot. I'll try to work as hard as I can. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here's a cookie! Please review and I'll try to update as much as I can, but with homework, school and writing, it's going to be hard. Well, I'll see you later guys!.**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	20. Double the trouble

**Hello again everyone! I'm back with another chapter! School's started so I won't be updating as much as I did in the past. And I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I was kinda busy. If you've read my other story "Friends in the Past" Then you know I might be doing a sequel, well I've decided that I will have one but after I finish this story. Well on with the chapter!**

**Summary:** Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 20- Double the trouble**

**Last Time-**

"Inu-Ku.." But was cut off when Inuyasha slapped her in the face. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome who was smiling.

"That was fun, do you want a try?" Inuyasha asked pointing at Kikyo. Kagome shook her head.

"No, its fine go ahead. I don't want to get germs from her. " Kagome said and started to act like she needed to throw up. Inuyasha laughed and walked over to Kikyo.

"Kagome told me about what you said. Kikyo I don't like liars especially when they lie to my fiancé about me cheating on her." Inuyasha explained as he kicked her in the side. He pulled her up by her hair and punched her in the face. "I could never love you Kikyo. Kagome is the only one." Inuyasha explained and threw her to the wall.

Kikyo was unconscious so Inuyasha stopped. He would kill her another time but he wasn't so low to kill a girl while they were defenseless. "I think we're done for today. What do you say Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he walked out the door. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Inuyasha. You were right. That did make me happy!" Kagome said as she jumped on his back and he chuckled as he gave her a piggy-back ride to there car and drove back to Inuyasha house so they could spend some alone time together since Inuyasha's parents died, the house was empty, and Inuyasha was going to use it for the two to get away. And have a little fun as well.

**This Time-**

The house was quite as the young couple slept. Inuyasha and Kagome we're tired from their earlier activates so they were now sleeping to regain some of their lost energy. After the fourth round, they were extremely tired. They had been at the house for a day now, and had been using every minute of it to be together. They called it their early honeymoon.

Kagome moaned as she started to wake up with the sun in her eyes. She pulled the blanket over her head to cover her eyes but she woke Inuyasha up as well by the movement. He tightened his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. "Good morning princess." Inuyasha said as he hugged her from behind. She smiled and moved closer to him.

"Good morning to you to Inuyasha." Kagome said as she turned around to face him. They smiled at each other for a moment before Inuyasha lowered his head to kiss her. She moaned as his tongue came out and rubbed against her lips for entrance. She gladly replied and he pushed her on her back as he crawled on top. Kagome knew where this was going and pushed him off her.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha shouted angry that he didn't get his way. She just sighed.

"Oh no, we're not starting that up again. I'm still tired and sore from yesterday. How many times did we do it again? Was it eight or nine?" Kagome asked

"Ten times." Inuyasha answered for her.

"Ten times! Can't we do something else? We've been here for one day, and all we've done is…well you know." Kagome said blushing. Inuyasha just laughed. He loved how she was still so innocent even though they'd have sex many times already.

"Fine we can go outside or something. I heard there's this new amusement park that opened today if you want to go." Inuyasha explained. Kagome smiled.

"Yea, let's go. That sounds really fun. When do we leave?" Kagome asked as she sat up. She held the covers over her chest so Inuyasha didn't see anything. She didn't know why, but she was still very shy and self conscious. Inuyasha smiled as he watched her get up.

"We can leave in an hour if you want." Inuyasha said as he sat up as well. Kagome nodded then stood up and headed for the bathroom. She took a shower, dried off, brushed her teeth, then grabbed her robe before stepping out of the bathroom. Inuyasha was already done getting ready. They had a few bathrooms in his house so he used he other one not to far from his room.

Kagome dressed in pink shorts, and lime green shirt and a pair of green flip-flops. Inuyasha was wearing dark blue shorts, a red shirt the said 'I aint no puppy' with a large bull dog on the front, and some white sneakers. Kagome's hair was down like usual and Inuyasha's was in a low ponytail. They held hands as they walked to Inuyasha's car.

They drove to the amusement park with smiles on their faces. It was huge. It had a Farris wheel, roller coaster, food and many other rides. Kagome practically ran out of the car to the gate but Inuyasha grabbed her hand before she made it. He never knew she'd be this excited. The first ride they went on was a large roller coaster. Kagome was surprised at how fast it went and felt a little sick after wards. Inuyasha noticed this and decided to go sit down for a little bit.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but I didn't expect it to go that fast." Kagome explained as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's ok Kagome. Don't worry about it. Do you want something to eat?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and they went to eat elephant ears. (I LOVE ELEPHANT EARS! Lol sorry bout that). They ate before going on the tunnel of love. It was corny inside but Inuyasha and Kagome didn't pay attention to it. They just kissed each other. The man who was grabbing the tickets yelled at them that the ride was over and to get off.

They went on more rides and soon enough, it was night time. They waited all day to ride the Farris wheel at night. It lit up and looked like a rainbow to Kagome. They got in line to get on. After waiting a few minutes, they finally got on in number 15. They stopped at the top and looked around. It was B-E-A utiful. (Lol, I love that line.)

Kagome shivered since it was cold out. Inuyasha noticed this and put his arm around her. "You ok princess?" Inuyasha asked her noticing she was cold. She smiled at her nickname.

"Yea, thanks for keeping me warm." She explained and kissed him. He smiled against her mouth and kissed her back. They didn't stop until the ticket guy told them the ride was over. 'Damn, can't they just leave us alone for three hours or something!' Inuyasha thought angrily but pushed it away as they walked to the car.

On the way, he started to get that bad feeling again. It was the same as before, when Nark attacked both Inuyasha and Kagome. But it was stronger this time. 'What's going to happen now? Am I just getting paranoid?' Inuyasha thought as he opened the door for Kagome. He got in his door when he started to have flashbacks again. 'Not again!'

Flashback-

"Ow, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Kagome asked standing up trying to help the person as well. He had long Silver hair with amber eyes and he was a little taller then her. To her he looked hot. 'Come on Kagome! It's your first day of school and you're already getting a crush!' Kagome thought secretly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just watch where you're going next time." He said smiling to her which made her blush. Luckily he didn't notice it. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before." The guys asked. Kagome nodded. "Ok, my bro and I can help you out. What's your name?"

"My name's Kagome. What's your name?"

" Inuyasha"

Another Flashback-

They decided to watch "War of the worlds". Kagome started to shiver not too far in the movie because it was cold so Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. She blushed but ignored it. While watching the movie Inuyasha tried to grab some popcorn but he put his hand on Kagome's and blushed but he didn't let go.

Feeling bold herself, Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and held on to him tighter when a scary part came on. He rested his head on hers a little and finally the movie ended.

Another Flashback- (What? It's all necessary don't worry.)

"Well? Is it true?" Kagome asked again. Inuyasha turned his head to hide his blush and nodded. "No, I want to hear you say it. Do you like me?" Kagome told him.

"Yes, I like you. I didn't tell you because I thought you would think of me like the other guys who asked you out." Inuyasha explained not knowing Kagome was smiling. Miroku and Sango left after Kagome asked him if he liked her so they could be alone.

"Inuyasha… I think that's the sweetest thing, and..." Kagome trailed off as she turned her head blushing.

"And what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"And I like you too." Kagome said with her head turned to hide her blush. Inuyasha was shocked by what she said. 'She likes me too? Wow, how lucky am I?' Inuyasha thought as he smiled. Kagome still had her head turned so she didn't notice how he came up right behind her.

"Kagome, will you go out with me?" He asked as he whispered in her ear which sent a chill up her spine. She turned to look at his face. It looked serious, happy, and even a little scared. When Kagome looked at the faces of the other boys that asked her out, she saw a smirk, warm 'fake' smile, lust, and not very serious.

"Yes." Kagome said.

We all love those Flashbacks-

Kagome was in heaven. The man she loved…wait loved? 'Do I love Inuyasha?' Kagome thought as she pulled back for air. She looked at his face and knew her answer. 'I do love him. Even if I haven't known him for long, I've fallen in love with him.' Kagome thought as he kissed her again.

When Kagome had looked at him like that, it made his heart stop then jump with joy as he saw the look of love in her eyes. 'I know what this feeling is now. It's love. I love Kagome.' Inuyasha thought then kissed her again.

He started to lean her back on her bed and crawled on top of her right in the middle of her legs. His hand went lower and lower until it reached the bottom of her shirt and he started to rub the skin underneath it. Kagome moaned and put her arms around his neck. She had never felt so happy and yet…she was scared at the same time. Inuyasha sensed this and stopped kissing her. He knew something that would cause her to relax.

"Kagome, I don't know how, but I've fallen in love with you." There, he had said it. The words he knew that night change their lives forever. Kagome gasped at what he had said. 'He loves me? HE LOVES ME!' Kagome thought happily and started to cry. Inuyasha took this as a bad sign and tried to calm her. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'll leave if you want me…" But his words were cut off when she silenced him with her kiss.

"I love you too Inuyasha. I'm crying because I'm happy." Kagome said as she kissed him again.

Another Flashback-

Inuyasha had asked Kagome to go on a date with him to the 'Midoriko Cave' restraint. It was a very hard place to get in but somehow Inuyasha managed to get in. She had agreed and they went there to eat. "Inuyasha this place is incredible!" Kagome said as she ate her food. Inuyasha smiled at her and watched as she ate. They finished her food then it was quiet.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome smiled. "You just did but sure." Inuyasha stood up and walked right in front of her before getting on one knee and Kagome gasped. 'Oh my kami is he going to…' Kagome's thoughts were cut short when Inuyasha started to speak.

"Kagome, I know I haven't known you for long but I've fallen in love with you. You make me happier then any other person and I feel like I can trust you. When you told me that Nark wanted to marry you when you were 18, I felt like I was going to lose you. Your parents said you had to marry someone who owned a business. Well I do and I want to marry you, not because of money, or business. I want to marry you because I love you. Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it.

Kagome's eyes widened. It was a gold band with a large heart shaped diamond in the middle. On the side of the diamond were two emeralds that were shaped like leaves and the rest of the band had little rubies all around. Kagome's eyes started to water.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, I would love to be your wife." Kagome said and she hugged him. He hugged her back but pulled away. He took her hand and put the ring on. Kagome gazed at it and thought 'Kagome Takahashi, Inuyasha's wife. I like the sound of that.'

Last Flashback-

After they ate then went outside to sit on the deck and look up at the stars. Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap and looked at the ocean. The sky was clear, many stars were out tonight, and it was warm. The ocean was glowing as the full moon lit it up. Kagome thought it was so romantic. "Inuyasha, I want you to take me tonight." What she just said made Inuyasha's eye's widen.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha asked not believing what she had just said. Kagome nodded.

"I don't want Nark to be my first Inuyasha, I want you to be my first." Kagome said looking at him with love in her eyes. Inuyasha kissed her and lifted her up bridal style into the bedroom.

"Kagome are you sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked her as he set her down on the bed. He didn't want to force her into doing anything she didn't want to do.

'I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life. Well besides to say yes to marry you." Kagome said and smiled at him. He smiled as well and pushed her back onto the bed as he crawled on top of her.

End All Flashbacks-

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome said waving a hand in front of his face. Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Are you ok? You had a dazed look on your face and you were way to quiet." Kagome explained. She was really starting to get worried about him.

"Sorry bout that Kagome, just a lot on my mind." Inuyasha explained. He didn't want to worry her, so he kept quiet.

"Well can you please stop at the store really quick? I need to get something." Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded. He parked out front and she ran inside quickly. Kagome found what she was looking for and bought it. She was starting to walking into the parking lot when someone grabbed her from behind and another hand covered her mouth.

She turned around to see Nark and Kikyo hold her. "Well well Kagome, I'm surprised to see you. I thought I killed you the last time but Kikyo informed me that you were still alive." Nark explained and dragged Kagome off with Kikyo at his side.

Inuyasha was starting to get worried. It had been 20 minutes since Kagome went into the store. He got out and looked around for her. He asked the people in the store if they knew where she was and they said she already left. This made Inuyasha more worried. He walked out to find Kagome's ring on the ground with a note beside it.

_Inuyasha,_

_I thought I killed you last time but I guess not. You should have watched you fiancé more, but now she WILL be mine. I'll give you 24 hours to find me and if not, then I shall make her mine by force. Thank your lovely Kikyo for telling me you were still alive. Here's a hint to where we are._

'_I have two banks, yet no money. I can be deep or shallow. Hope you don't let Kagome drown in sorrow.' _

_That is all I can tell for now. Kagome will be kept safe until 10pm tomorrow. Tell the police and we'll kill her sooner. Just bring yourself. Chow!_

_Naraku Onigumo and Kikyo Miko_

Inuyasha stood there shocked. They got Kagome…THEY GOT KAGOME! He said that he would protect her and look where she was now. With people who could kill her at any moment. What was he going to do. He thought about what the letter said. 'Where are they! Kami how could I let her get away! Even when I had that bad feeling I didn't take it seriously. Stupid Stupis STUPID ME!' Inuyasha thought as he fell to his knee's with a single tear running down his cheek.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

**And that's the end to the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. Bad author bad! Well I made this one longer to make up for it I hope. I'll try to update as soon as I can but I'm not doing to well right now. Health wise I'm ok, just my brain. IT HURTS! Schools a big butt! LOL. Well please review and I'll see you all later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	21. More Trouble

**Hi everyone. I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry that I havent updated in a long time. I've been really busy with school and other things. This chapter is going to be very short but at least i'm updating. Well I think I should stop talking and start writting so here we go!**

**Summary: Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?**

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!**

**Chapter 21-More trouble

* * *

**

**Last Time-**

"Well can you please stop at the store really quick? I need to get something." Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded. He parked out front and she ran inside quickly. Kagome found what she was looking for and bought it. She was starting to walking into the parking lot when someone grabbed her from behind and another hand covered her mouth.

She turned around to see Nark and Kikyo hold her. "Well well Kagome, I'm surprised to see you. I thought I killed you the last time but Kikyo informed me that you were still alive." Nark explained and dragged Kagome off with Kikyo at his side.

Inuyasha was starting to get worried. It had been 20 minutes since Kagome went into the store. He got out and looked around for her. He asked the people in the store if they knew where she was and they said she already left. This made Inuyasha more worried. He walked out to find Kagome's ring on the ground with a note beside it.

**Inuyasha,**

**I thought I killed you last time but I guess not. You should have watched you fiancé more, but now she WILL be mine. I'll give you 24 hours to find me and if not, then I shall make her mine by force. Thank your lovely Kikyo for telling me you were still alive. Here's a hint to where we are.**

'**I have two banks, yet no money. I can be deep or shallow. Hope you don't let Kagome drown in sorrow.'**

**That is all I can tell for now. Kagome will be kept safe until 10pm tomorrow. Tell the police and we'll kill her sooner. Just bring yourself. Chow!**

**Naraku Onigumo and Kikyo Miko**

Inuyasha stood there shocked. They got Kagome…THEY GOT KAGOME! He said that he would protect her and look where she was now. With people who could kill her at any moment. What was he going to do. He thought about what the letter said. 'Where are they! Kami how could I let her get away! Even when I had that bad feeling I didn't take it seriously. Stupid Stupid STUPID ME!' Inuyasha thought as he fell to his knee's with a single tear running down his cheek.

"KAGOME!"

**This Time-**

Sango and Miroku were doing great. Sakana said that they could get married as well, Sango found out she was pregnant with Miroku's child, they haven't faught and Inuyasha & Kagome were together somewhere. Yeah, life was good. Miroku and Sango had been have alot of "fun" lately. Miroku wasen't complaining at all thought.

Right now, they were driving throught the city just spending time together. "MIroku, what do you want to call the baby?" Sango asked as she stared out the window of the car. Miroku smiled.

"If it's a boy, I like the name Kazaana and for a girl I like Tani. But whatever you pick is also good with me." Mir5oku explained as he drove. Sango smiles and nodded.

"Ilike those names. Kazaana Takahashi or Tani Takahashi. You've thought about this before haven't you?" Sango said as she giggled. Miroku smiled and nodded. The rest of the way home, the car was quiet, Miroku had been getting a weird feeling all day. Like something bad was going to happen. All of a sudden, flashbacks started racing through his mind.

**Flashback-**

"My name's Kagome and that's your brother right?" She said pointing to the guy under Sango. All of a sudden she heard someone yell "PERVERT!" And a loud slapping noise. The guy Kagome bumped into shook his head at how stupid his brother was then turned to Kagome and nodded. "Well the girl on top of him is my sister. Is he like a pervert or something?"

"Yeah that's him alright. Just wait until he asks her to bear his child." He said laughing. Kagome's eyes widened which made him laugh harder. Kagome then remembered that she didn't even know his name. "Hey, you never told me your name." Kagome explained.

"It's Inuyasha. And the pervert you see over there is my twin Miroku." Kagome looked to Miroku and saw that they really didn't look alike. Miroku had violet eyes, short black hair, was a little shorter then Inuyasha and was a pervert. As if reading her mind Inuyasha answered "We were born on the same day but we still look different." Inuyasha explained.

"Yeah, same with Sango and I. So I guess we both have twins." Kagome explained smiling at him. He smiled back. He heard another slapping noise and looked to see his brother with a large red mark on his face and Sango with a blush. Inuyasha knew that Miroku had asked her to bear his child.

Sango walked over to them with a blush still on her face. Kagome and Inuyasha both laughed. "What are you laughing it? Kagome we have to go! School starts in 1 minute!" Sango yelled at her Kagome eyes widened and Inuyasha smiled.

"Do you have your schedule yet?" He asked them. They shook their heads 'no'. "I can take you to the office so you can get them. Come on Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he took Kagome's hand which made her blush and walked her towards the office then Miroku grabbed Sango's bottom making her run after Kagome.

"Kagome! Don't leave me with a pervert!" Sango yelled as she ran after then. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks then started to run from Sango leaving her back with Miroku. "Kagome you traitor!" She yelled as she saw them run off. 'Great, I'm stuck with a pervert!' Sango thought angrily.

**Another Flashback-**

**Sango and Miroku were walking to the office when his hand started to reach for her bottom. When his hand reached it's destination all you could hear through the halls was a loud:**

"PERVERT!"

SLAP

BOOM

Then all you could see was a very red faced Sango and Miroku on the ground with a large red hand print on his face. "Ow, man Sango you can hit hard. Sorry but my hand is cursed." Miroku lied and Sango noticed this.

"Cursed my ass you Letcher! I can't believe Kagome left me with you! Hell, I don't even see why I let you near me cause all you do is grope me!" Sango yelled. Miroku started to laugh nervously.

"I'm sorry Sango but I couldn't help but touch such a beautiful lady such as you. Will you give me another chance? I'll try to not grope you anymore." Miroku told her and she blushed when he called her beautiful. She sighed and nodded. They then walked to the office and got their schedules. "May I see yours Sango?" Miroku asked as she came out. She just nodded and handed it over to him. He read it then got a huge smirk on his face.

"What's the matter Miroku?" Sango asked a little freaked out by his smirk.

"It seems we have all of our classes together! Oh how lucky I am to have such a beautiful woman in all of my classes. Finally Kami has blessed me with a wonderful woman." Miroku said as his smirk grew.

"WHAT! I'M IN ALL OF YOUR CLASSES?" Sango yelled out and Miroku nodded. 'Oh joy! Can my day get any better?' Sango thought sadly. The day went quickly until lunch came where Sango met up with Kagome and the guy Kagome was hanging with.

**FB (FBFlashback)-**

**They looked to see Sango and Miroku making out. "How can you make out when you're watching a movie like that?" Kagome asked not believing her sister. Inuyasha shrugged and threw a piece of popcorn at their heads.**

"You two can stop any day now. The movie only ended 5 minutes ago!" Inuyasha yelled at them. Miroku glared at him and Sango blushed.

"Inuyasha, go fuck yourself. Or in this case Kagome." Miroku said while smirking. Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed then hit him on the head.

**FB-**

**Sango moaned as she started to wake up. Her throat was sore but luckily for her, that was all. She tried to keep the morning light out of her eyes by pulling up the blanket above her head. Wait…blanket? Sango opened her eyes to find herself in a very warm bed. She sat up slowly and looked around but stopped when she saw something move beside her in the bed.**

**The blanket was covering there head so she couldn't see who they were but that didn't mean that Sango couldn't take them (fighting wise you sicko's) out right? She pushed the person off the bed and jumped on top of them and started to punch them. "Sango! Stop punching!" They person yelled and took the blanket off there head.**

**It was Miroku.**

**She gasped and stopped punching him. "Mi-Miroku? Is that really you?" Sango asked with tears in her eyes.**

"The one and only Sango." Miroku said as he tried to get up but was pushed back down when Sango hugged him. He could fell his shirt get wet and knew she was crying. "Sango, what's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?" Miroku asked as he hugged back.

"I am happy Miroku! I'm just so glad to see you." Sango said as she cried into his chest. They stayed like that for a long time until the door opened. Sango looked up to see an old man with a red nose and in his hand was a bottle of Sake.

"Miroku, I'm going now." The drunken man said then left. Sango just stayed there confused and turned to Miroku who was shaking his head.

"Who was that Miroku and where are we?" Sango asked as she looked around.

"That was my uncle Mushin and we're at his house in the mountains. I took you here after that Musou guy tried to hurt you. I took us here to get away from our parents." Miroku explained. Sango nodded before she thought 'What about Inuyasha and Kagome?'

"Miroku, did Inuyasha do the same thing and went last night to go get Kagome?" Sango asked and Miroku's head faced down to the floor.

"I don't know where he is. I told him what I was going to do and he left the next day. But that was a week ago so I have no idea where he is now." Miroku explained. Sango nodded slowly. He hugged her again and they stayed like that for a long time.

**FB!-**

Miroku and Sango had been walking around the mountain house together in there Kimono's (since they were the onlt outfits they could find) just wanting to spend as much time together as they could. Mushin wasn't do back for another 3 weeks so they decided to spend time togerher. Sango had a lot on her mind. When Musou tried to hurt her, she was afraid the he might kill her unless Miroku hadn't shown up.

Miroku also had a lot on his mind. He didn't want Musou touching his Sango. But he didn't want to force her either. He was making up a plan to get her as his without forcing her. Without warning Sango said "Miroku, I'm scared. What if Musou tried to hurt me again. I know that I'm strong but he;s stronger, what if he tries to rape me?"

"Well the only thing I can think of is to take you myself but you don't want that do you?" Miroku said knowing where this was going. Sango thought for a moment before crashing her lips to his which surprised him.

"I like the way you think Miroku" Sango said as she pushed them into the bedroom where the fun started. (lemon and yea) After a moment to catch there breath Miroku pulled Sango towards him as he rolled off her. "Now you're mine Sango. No one can take you away." Miroku said as he ran his fingers through her hair. Sango smiled.

"That mean's you're mine as well. I love you." Sango said as she drifted off to sleep. Miroku smiled and whispered,

"I love you too, my Sango" Before drifting off to sleep as well.

**End Flashbacks-**

"Miroku? Miroku are you ok?" Sango asked. His faces just fell blank and she got worried about him. Miroku blinked a couple of times then his faces returned to normal. 'Whats wrong with him?; Sango thought.

"Yes I'm fine Sango. Sorry bout that." Miroku lied. He was worried about those flashbacks. What did they mean and why did he have them? They made it to the house and Sango told him that she wanted him to take some medicane so she went into the bathroom and got some.

On the way down the hall, Sango felt a weird feeling. Like something was going to happen. And she was right. As she was 10ft from the bathroom, Musou jumped out infront of her and grabed the unsespecting girl.

"It's been a while Sango. Did you miss me? I know you didnt forget me right?" Musou said as he groped her. Sango screamed and tried to push him away but he just held on tighter. 'Miroku, help me!' Sango thought as she struggled to get away but it was no use.

Miroku heard Sango scream and ran out of the room as fast as he could. He found her with Musou groping her and his blood boiled. "Get off her Mosou!" Miroku yelled as he ran to punch him but stoped as Mosou pulled out a gun and put it to Sango's head.

"Now now Miroku. Is that any way to treat an old friend. I dont want to hurt her but if you attack me i'll have to. You dont want that do you?" Mosou explained then laughed evilly. Miroku tried to move closer but Mosou saw this and put the gun harder to Sango's head. "I said dont move."

Miroku growled and tried to think of a way to get Sango to safty. He didn't have much time to think however as Mosou shot the gun at his foot. He dodged it but not without a little scrape on his leg. "Oh no, you moved Miroku. Now I'm gonna have to kill you. So saw goodbye!"

The last things Miroku heard were a gun shot, and a body hitting the ground.

* * *

**That's the end to the chapter. I know it's kinda a cliffy but oh well. I tried to make this as long as I could but I hoped you liked it. I'll try to update soon but I might not be able to. Well please review peoples! Hope to...write to you soon. Bye!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	22. Running out of Time

**Well I'm here with another chapter. I'm sorry if my spelling is bad. My spell check isn't working and I sometimes don't see all my mistakes. I'm trying my best. So i'm just sitting here because I'm bored and I know you guys want me to update so here I am. Well, i'm gonna start know so I get less bored and you have something to do as well. So here we go! lol**

** Warning! Very Dark chapter! With Rape, Gun shoting, Abuse, Killing! Be warned!**

**Summary: Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?**

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 22- Running out of time**

**Last Time-**

"Miroku? Miroku are you ok?" Sango asked. His faces just fell blank and she got worried about him. Miroku blinked a couple of times then his faces returned to normal. 'Whats wrong with him?; Sango thought.

"Yes I'm fine Sango. Sorry bout that." Miroku lied. He was worried about those flashbacks. What did they mean and why did he have them? They made it to the house and Sango told him that she wanted him to take some medicane so she went into the bathroom and got some.

On the way down the hall, Sango felt a weird feeling. Like something was going to happen. And she was right. As she was 10ft from the bathroom, Musou jumped out infront of her and grabed the unsespecting girl.

"It's been a while Sango. Did you miss me? I know you didnt forget me right?" Musou said as he groped her. Sango screamed and tried to push him away but he just held on tighter. 'Miroku, help me!' Sango thought as she struggled to get away but it was no use.

Miroku heard Sango scream and ran out of the room as fast as he could. He found her with Musou groping her and his blood boiled. "Get off her Mosou!" Miroku yelled as he ran to punch him but stoped as Mosou pulled out a gun and put it to Sango's head.

"Now now Miroku. Is that any way to treat an old friend. I dont want to hurt her but if you attack me i'll have to. You dont want that do you?" Mosou explained then laughed evilly. Miroku tried to move closer but Mosou saw this and put the gun harder to Sango's head. "I said dont move."

Miroku growled and tried to think of a way to get Sango to safty. He didn't have much time to think however as Mosou shot the gun at his foot. He dodged it but not without a little scrape on his leg. "Oh no, you moved Miroku. Now I'm gonna have to kill you. So saw goodbye!"

The last things Miroku heard were a gun shot, and a body hitting the ground.

**This Time-**

Miroku opened his eyes to see Musou's body on the ground with a gun shot in his chest. Sango's first reaction was running to Miroku, afraid that the other person would shot her but was worried for Miroku as well. Muso looked behimd him to see who shot him. "Come out you...bastard..." Muso demanded weakly. Miroku and Sango were also interested to see who this person was. Comming into the light everyone saw that it was...

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango yelled out surprised to see him. Inuyasha ignored them for the time being and went straight to Muso. He grabed Muso by the color of his shirt with a scowl on his face. "Where's Naraku you bastard?" Inuyasha asked very pissed off.

"What ever are you talking about?" Muso asked looking stupid but Inuyasha saw right throw it and tightened his grip.

"Where is he? And don't act stupid, I know you know where that bastard is now tell me where he is right now!" Inuyasha growled in his face. He knew he couldn't waist time. Naraku had Kagome and could do anything he wanted to her and Inuyasha wouldn't stand for that. He would save her, even if it cost his life...

Muso started laughing but winced from his wound as well. "So she's already gone huh? I didn't think Naraku would act so quickly but I guess he really wanted her. Didn't you get the note? There was a clue on there you stupid bastard." Muso said weakly. Muso knew where Kagome was and didn't really care what happened to his twin, but he loved annoying Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and punched Muso in the stomach, hard.

"Course I got the note, I just didn't want to waist time trying to figure it out. Now answer my fucking question before I kill you. Where is Naraku, Kikyo and Kagome?" Inuyasha growled out. He had already waist one hour, and he wanted to find Kagome quickly. Muso just waited and didn't say anything so Inuyasha punched him again. "I said answer the damn question!"

Muso winced and nodded. "Fine, I didn't really care for Naraku anyway. There at..." But his words were cut short, as he was shot in the head by someone, killing him instently. Everyone looked up to see a woman around the age of 20-23, she was around 5"7, had a feather in her hair which was up in a bun, her eyes were a strange color, red. Dark red lipstick, and violet eye liner.

** With Naraku, Kikyo and Kagome **

Kagome woke up with the worse headache. 'Wh-what happened? Where am I?' She thought. She opened her eyes and screamed. Naraku was right in front of her. She tried to move but was tied up. She noticed it was a tight rope but that didn't stop her and she continued to struggle. Her feet were lifted off the ground so she was dangling. Naraku smirked at her reaction. "Nice to see your up Kagome." Naraku said. She just glared.

"What do you want with me?" She asked him a little afraid. "You are going to be my new wife detector and mate." He said smirking, giving her an idea of what he meant by when he said "mate". Kagome just looked disgusted.

"I'll never be your wife or you're play thing. I already said I would be with Inuyasha so no!" Kagome yelled at him which earned her a hard slap on the face. "You are not to say his name her unless it's an insult to him." Naraku said pulling her hair to make her look at him. Kagome just remained silent. Naraku let go of her then walked to the other side of the room and sat in one of the empty chairs. 'Inuyasha, please help me.' Kagome thought desperetly.

Kikyo then walked into the room with an evil expresion on her face. "Naraku deary, my i get my revenge on Kagome? She did take Inuyasha away from me and had him attack me so please?" She asked while fake crying. Kagome growled lightly and Naraku nodded.

"As long as you dont kill her yes you may." Naraku said as he sat there. Kikyo smirked and started punching Kagome. Kagome tried to fight back but couldn't since she was tied up so she had to indure the pain. Kikyo punched Kagome in the stomach hard before slapping her in the face, leaveing a large red mark on Kagome's face. Kagome winced and let a few tears escape her chocolate brown eyes. Kikyo just smiles and got a dagger out of her pocket and stabed Kagome in the leg and arm. Kagome screamed out in extream pain and Kikyo thought that was enough...for now.

Kikyo left the room as Kagome winced in pain. Naraku just sat there watching the whole thing. He didn't know why, but when Kagome screamed out in pain, it made him very aroused. And he knew a way to fix that problem. He stood up then walked over to her and kissed her hard and squeezed her breast hard making her scream out in pain. He took advantage of this and explored her with his tongue. He pulled away and smirked evilly at her with lustful eyes.

"I think it's my turn to have some fun with you..." Naraku said evilly as he undressed her then himself. He then kised her hard then raped her...

** Back with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango **

Inuyasha looked up at the woman who killed Muso. "Who are you? And why did you kill him?" Inuyasha asked getting a bad feeling in his gut. Something happened to Kagome, he just knew it. The woman smirked.

"I am Kagura Wind. I killed him to make him shut up. We don't want you getting all the answers now do we Inuyasha? That would be cheating. Well see you around Inuyasha!" Kagura yelled as she jumped from the skylight to off the roof. 'Damn Naraku, makeing me do his dirty work. Maybe if I help Inuyasha find him, he can kill him an help me get away from Naraku.' Kagura thought as she ran off into the dark night.

Inuyasha just stood there thinking. Sango and Miroku were thinking as well but they were thinking diffrent things. "Um...Inuyasha, what's going on?" Miroku asked and Sango nodded with him, also wanting to know. Inuyasha stayed quiet before he started to explain everything that happened.

"Well, it went something like this..."

**FLASHBACK-**

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome said waving a hand in front of his face. Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Are you ok? You had a dazed look on your face and you were way to quiet." Kagome explained. She was really starting to get worried about him.

"Sorry bout that Kagome, just a lot on my mind." Inuyasha explained. He didn't want to worry her, so he kept quiet.

"Well can you please stop at the store really quick? I need to get something." Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded. He parked out front and she ran inside quickly. Kagome found what she was looking for and bought it. She was starting to walking into the parking lot when someone grabbed her from behind and another hand covered her mouth.

She turned around to see Nark and Kikyo hold her. "Well well Kagome, I'm surprised to see you. I thought I killed you the last time but Kikyo informed me that you were still alive." Nark explained and dragged Kagome off with Kikyo at his side.

Inuyasha was starting to get worried. It had been 20 minutes since Kagome went into the store. He got out and looked around for her. He asked the people in the store if they knew where she was and they said she already left. This made Inuyasha more worried. He walked out to find Kagome's ring on the ground with a note beside it.

Inuyasha,

I thought I killed you last time but I guess not. You should have watched you fiancé more, but now she WILL be mine. I'll give you 24 hours to find me and if not, then I shall make her mine by force. Thank your lovely Kikyo for telling me you were still alive. Here's a hint to where we are.

'I have two banks, yet no money. I can be deep or shallow. Hope you don't let Kagome drown in sorrow.'

That is all I can tell for now. Kagome will be kept safe until 10pm tomorrow. Tell the police and we'll kill her sooner. Just bring yourself. Chow!

Naraku Onigumo and Kikyo Miko

Inuyasha stood there shocked. They got Kagome…THEY GOT KAGOME! He said that he would protect her and look where she was now. With people who could kill her at any moment. What was he going to do. He thought about what the letter said. 'Where are they! Kami how could I let her get away! Even when I had that bad feeling I didn't take it seriously. Stupid Stupis STUPID ME!' Inuyasha thought as he fell to his knee's with a single tear running down his cheek.

"KAGOME!"

**End Flashback-**

"And that's what happened. I came here looking for you two to see if you could help me and found Muso as well. I thought maybe I could get some answers out of him but Kagura foiled that plan..." Inuyasha explained while squeezeing his hands tightly so he wouldn't break down. He had to find Kagome quickly, and crying wouldn't help. 'Kagome, where are you?' Inuyasha thought sadly.

** With Naraku and Kagome **

Naraku finally got done with Kagome and pulled out of her, got dreesed then left her on the cold hard ground. She laid there crying in pain and sorrow. Her body and mind were hurt and the only thing that she still lived for was to see Inuyasha again. Kagome's body was cut, sore, and brused. No matter what she did to get Naraku away or off her, he wouldn't budge. In less the a day, she had been kidnapt, raped, and abused. She couldn't believe how much she missed Inuyasha. If it weren't for him, she could have swore she would be dead that moment.

"I..I...Inu...Inuyasha...Please help me...I love you..." Kagome said weakly before she became unconcious from blood loss.

** With Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango **

After explaining to Miroku and Sango about what happened, They all went to Sesshomaru's to see if he could help. Inuyasha ran out of the car and practicly bashed through the door. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran through the house looking for his brother. Sesshomaru came out looking annoyed.

"What is it now Inuyasha? Haven't you figured out that at 2am people are sleeping?" Sesshomaru explained while putting on his silver robe. Inuyasha ignored the comment and explained to Sesshomaru about what happened. Sesshomaru, even though he didn't really care what happened to Inuyasha, got interested about Naraku taking Kagome.

"Hummmm...I see. So do you have anythin to where they might be?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha nodded and handed him the note. Sesshomaru read it a few times before getting an idea. "Little brother, I think I might know where they are. 'I have two banks, yet no money. I can be deep or shallow. Hope you don't let Kagome drown in sorrow.' It all add's up, I believe they're at..."

* * *

**And that's where i'm ending the chapter. I know you all hate me for not telling you but i want you guys t guess where kagome and Naraku are. If anyone guesses right then i'll update tomorrow or the day after that. Please review also. Hope you people are happy that I brought Kagura into the fic and brought Sesshomaru back as well. Well, hope to write to you guys soon! Bye! R&R!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	23. Found and the final battle!

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Told you i'd update. Well i'm gonna start typeing now. I dont have alot to really say. Oh wait! I have some idea's for some stories but i don't know which one I should start next. So please tell me! lol, well here we go!**

**Summary: Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?**

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 23-Found and the final battle!**

**Last Time-**

Naraku finally got done with Kagome and pulled out of her, got dressed then left her on the cold hard ground. She laid there crying in pain and sorrow. Her body and mind were hurt and the only thing that she still lived for was to see Inuyasha again. Kagome's body was cut, sore, and brused. No matter what she did to get Naraku away or off her, he wouldn't budge. In less the a day, she had been kidnapt, raped, and abused. She couldn't believe how much she missed Inuyasha. If it weren't for him, she could have swore she would be dead that moment.

"I..I...Inu...Inuyasha...Please help me...I love you..." Kagome said weakly before she became unconcious from blood loss.

With Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango

After explaining to Miroku and Sango about what happened, They all went to Sesshomaru's to see if he could help. Inuyasha ran out of the car and practicly bashed through the door. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran through the house looking for his brother. Sesshomaru came out looking annoyed.

"What is it now Inuyasha? Haven't you figured out that at 2am people are sleeping?" Sesshomaru explained while putting on his silver robe. Inuyasha ignored the comment and explained to Sesshomaru about what happened. Sesshomaru, even though he didn't really care what happened to Inuyasha, got interested about Naraku taking Kagome.

"Hummmm...I see. So do you have anythin to where they might be?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha nodded and handed him the note. Sesshomaru read it a few times before getting an idea. "Little brother, I think I might know where they are. 'I have two banks, yet no money. I can be deep or shallow. Hope you don't let Kagome drown in sorrow.' It all add's up, I believe they're at..."

**This Time-**

Kagome woke up shaking from the cold but wished she haden't. Her whole body was sore thanks to Naraku but she knew that it would be worse if he kept her longer. She stood up and pulled her out fit back on even thought it was mostly torn. She was looking around the room for a way out when she heard Naraku start to talk from the other side of the door.

"Kikyo, I need to go do some buisness in town. You make sure Kagome stays in there or i'll make sure to punish you later." Naraku said from the other side. She knew this was her chance and waited a few minutes to make sure he was gone. After 15 minutes, Kagome opened the door slowly and quietly then looked around. Kikyo was sitting right by the door so Kagome quickly grabbed the pressure point between Kikyo's neck, making her fall unconcious.

Kagome ran to the door to go outside and started an all out sprint to the closest house she could find. After running for 20 minutes straight, she found a small house with some lights on and went straight to the door and knocked. Around 10 seconds later, a small bald man with big eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you miss?" The man asked politely. Kagome nodded.

"Yes may I use your phone. I need to call my...um...fiance. By the way my name is Kagome Higurashi, also most Kagome Takahashi." She asked and explained. The mans eyes widened.

"Oh! So your the Kagome i've heard so much about! I'm myoga, Inuyasha's god-father." Myoga explained and shook Kagome's hand. Kagome smiled and shook his as well. "So Kagome, why are you all the way out here?" Myoga asked but then regreted it as he watched her expression change.

"I was kidnapt by Naraku and he took me out here. He raped me and left to go somewhere so i ran out of there as fast as I could and tried to look for somewhere I could call Inuyasha..." Kagome explained as fresh tears ran down her face. Myoga's face saddened and he took her into the living room and handed ger a phone then put a blanket around her shoulders.

"Here Kagome. You can call Inuyasha and ask him to pick you up and you can stay as long as you like." Myoga explained as he handed her the phone. Kagome smiled lightly.

"Thank you very much." Kagome said as she dialed Inuyasha's cell phone.

With Inuyasha and the others

"Hummmm...I see. So do you have anythin to where they might be?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha nodded and handed him the note. Sesshomaru read it a few times before getting an idea. "Little brother, I think I might know where they are. 'I have two banks, yet no money. I can be deep or shallow. Hope you don't let Kagome drown in sorrow.' It all add's up, I believe they're at..."

Sesshomaru was cut off by Inuyasha's cell phone ringing. Inuyasha growled and picked it up and answered rudely not careing who is was "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to say hi on the phone Inuyasha?" Kagome asked giggling at the way he answered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gasped. "KAGOME! Is that really you? Are you ok? Where are you? What did Naraku do to you? Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked all these questions happy to hear from her. Everyone in the room gasped and tried to listen to what they were talking about. 'Thank goodness your alright Kagome' Inuyasha thought and so did Miroku and Sango.

Kagome giggled lightly. "Inuyasha, one question at a time. Yes it's me and i'm at your god-fathers Myoga's house right now. I'll tell you everything later, but can you please come get me...i...i wanna go home..."Kagome cried at the last part, remembering everything Naraku did to her.

Inuyasha started to get worried about her again as he heard her cry. Yes, he knew she was safe now, but what if Naraku found her again, and what happened to her? "I'll come right away Kagome. Stay safe, i'll be there in 10 minutes." Inuyasha explained. She said ok then they hung up. He told everyone quickly then ran out the door and ran to his car then started it up and drove off.

Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru followed him and and it to Myoga's house in no time. Inuyasha ran out of his car and into the house where he saw Kagome. She saw him as well then ran up and hugged him. "Kagome! I was so worried about you. What did Naraku do to you?" Inuyasha asked, kissing her face and hugging her tightly. Kagome cried as she explained everything that happened.

By the time Kagome was done explaining, Inuyasha was pissed. How dare Naraku rape her. Inuyasha swore that he would make him pay. Inuyasha was growling and hugging her as tight as he could. Miroku and the others just watched as the couple hugged, glad to be together again. Everything would have been perfect, that is, if a pissed off Naraku haden't come stomping into the house.

"Well now Inuyasha, I see Kagome's told you where she is. Come now Kagome, did you really think i would let you get away that easily?" Naraku asked as he steped closer. Inuyasha growled and pushed Kagome behind him protectively. Kagome started to shake in fear which Naraku chuckled at.

"Naraku you bastard! I'll kill you for what you did to Kagome and our families! Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru watch Kagome!" Inuyasha growled out as he ran forward to attack. Naraku smirked and did the same. Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru and Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Naraku fought.

They could all clearly see the fight that was going to happen since it was right in front of them.

Sango and Miroku ran over to Kagome. "Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yea." Kagome said in a shaky voice. They all sat next to her to watch the fight. They knew they couldn't interfere. As much as they wanted to this fight was between Naraku and Inuyasha.

"Why aren't you fighting with him?" Kagome asked.

"He told us to protect you so he would take care of Naraku for us. He said he would avenge our families and make him pay for what he had done." Miroku said.

Naraku and Inuyasha stood in defensive stances glaring at each other.

"You'll pay for what you did to my fieance." Inuyasha said.

"I will kill you and take Kagome and make her my wife and fun toy." Naraku said as he smirked.

Inuyasha growled then grabed a sword and swung it at him. Naraku didn't know how fast he was so he was cut on his right arm.

"You've gotten faster." Naraku said.

Inuyasha's mind was set to kill Naraku. He threw him outside then hard against a tree. "Now you will pay for hurting everyone."

Inuyasha stood and yelled, "DIE!" And swong the sword at his neck.

Naraku tried to jump out of the way but knew it was too late. He yelled in pain as he was killed by Inuyasha's attack.

Inuyasha sheathed the sword and looked at Naraku's body. Everyone came out next to Inuyasha as soon as they saw the fight was finished. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and hugged her. She hugged him back and then stepped away from him. "Thank you Inuyasha, for saving me..." Kagome said and kissed him on the cheek lightly. He smiled and hugged her.

"Anytime Kagome, I won't let anything like that happen to you again. I promise." Inuyasha explained then picked her up bridal style to his car, put her in and drove off. Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru did the same, and Myoga growled about kids not cleaning up their messes and started cleaning all the evidence of what happened.

* * *

**Short Chapter I know but at least I updated. No i'm not done with the story. I still have a few more chapters to go. But will you guys read my profile and pick a story that i'll start next after this one? I don't know which one to pick. Well hope you liked this chapter. Please review! R&R!**

**-Inukagfreak1674!

* * *

**


	24. Kikyo's punishment and babies!

**Hello everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter. I know the ending part was kinda stupid but I was tired. Well here I am again, sitting here, bored out of my mind, thinking up idea's for this chapter. Since you people are starting to vote which story you want me to do, i'll have a chart so you guys/gals can see what the status's of them are. So far, "The Stray" has two vote's and the others, nothing. Well here we go!**

**Summary: Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?**

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!

* * *

**

**Chapter 24- Kikyo's punishment and babies**

**Last Time-**

Inuyasha's mind was set to kill Naraku. He threw him outside then hard against a tree. "Now you will pay for hurting everyone."

Inuyasha stood and yelled, "DIE!" And swong the sword at his neck.

Naraku tried to jump out of the way but knew it was too late. He yelled in pain as he was killed by Inuyasha's attack.

Inuyasha sheathed the sword and looked at Naraku's body. Everyone came out next to Inuyasha as soon as they saw the fight was finished. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and hugged her. She hugged him back and then stepped away from him. "Thank you Inuyasha, for saving me..." Kagome said and kissed him on the cheek lightly. He smiled and hugged her.

"Anytime Kagome, I won't let anything like that happen to you again. I promise." Inuyasha explained then picked her up bridal style to his car, put her in and drove off. Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru did the same, and Myoga growled about kids not cleaning up their messes and started cleaning all the evidence of what happened.

**This Time-**

It had been one week since Kagome was taken by Naraku and she ws now in the hospital. Inuyasha didn't have horible wounds so he heal in about to days. Miroku and Sango were checking up on Kagome everyday while Sesshomaru came in every few days. The first time he came, Sesshomaru brought his wife Rin, and Kagome/Rin became friends instently. While Kagome was in the hospital one day, Inuyasha left for a few hours and came back looking quiet happy. She was confused and he explained what happened.

**Flashback-**

"STUPID BITCH!" Inuyasha hooted as he roughly pulled Kikyo's hair. Inuyasha then scraped his fingernails down her face, causing a slight cut to appear.

"THAT HURTS!" Kiko screamed.

"Aww, the poor woman, you tortoured Kagome then she got raped and …" Inuyasha said laughing.

" I ONLY HIT HER A FEW TIMES! AND NARAKU ONLY RAPED HER ONCE!" Kikyo screamed.

"See? Then a little scratch shouldn't hurt you big baby." Inuyasha said grinning.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE MAN WHORE!" Kikyo screamed, but Inuyasha pulled her hair tighter, "Man whore?" He said, grinning.

"I uh…" Kikyo screamed as Inuyasha slapped her hard.

Kagome shrugged and continued to watch.

"You," Inuyasha hissed as he slapped Kikyo.

"Good," He said as he jumped on her stomach.

"For NOTHING," He then pulled her hair, and actually yanked some off.

"BITCH!" He yelled as he pushed her onto the ground. "ARGH!" Kikyo screamed as she grabbed hold to him. Inuyasha pulled her back up and slapped her again where she fell to the ground.

"DIE BIYATCH!" Inuyasha roared as the both kicked her and pushed her.

"Argh!" Kikyo barfed out blood.

"EWW!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran to his his car then left. 'Thats what she gets for harming Kagome.' Inuyasha thought as he sped off back to the hospital.

**End Flashback-**

Kagome was happy at what she heard and so were Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha was happy that everything was back to the way they should be. Or at least, thats what he thought. He didn't know that his soon-to-be wife was keeping a sceret from him. A BIG secret.

The only people that knew were Sango and Rin, but they were also hiding a secret from the guys. So they decided to tell all of them at once. So Kagome invited everyone to her room. They had dinner, talked, laughed a little but them they started to get slightly serious. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru knew the girls wanted to tell them something, but they didnt know what.

"Um...Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru...Rin, Sango and I have been Keeping a secret from you..." Kagome explained, blushing slightly. Rin and Sango looked embarrassed as well and the guys started to worry.

"I think we figured that out already. What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked getting interested. Miroku and Sesshomaru nodded, agreeing with Inuyasha. The girls sighed then started to explain.

"WellSangoRinandIareallpregnantwithyourchildrenSangohasMiroku'sRinhasSesshomaru'sandIhaveyour'sInuyasha!"Kagome said quickly. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru looked confused.

"Um..can you say that slower Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded.

"Well Sango, Rin and I are all pregnant with your children. Sango has Miroku's, Rin has Sesshomaru's, and I have your's Inuyasha." Kagome explained alot slower. Everything in the room was quiet in the room until the boys yelled out

"YOU'RE ALL WHAT?" They all yelled at the same time with wide eyes. The girls sighed and Kagome told them again that they were preganat. The guys came up and hugged their wives or soon-to-be wives and hugged them tightly. They all said they were the happiest men alive, but they had no idea what was to come.

3 months later

Kagome, Rin, and Sango were all in their forth month of pregnancy. "Inuyasha, can you bring me more rice please?" Kagome asked. She had been eating more and more as she became further in her pregnancy. Her morning sickness had stopped but her wanting to eat more had just started. And Inuyasha was a little tired of it. She would ask him in the middle of the night to go get some food. 'I can't wait until her mood swings start' Inuyasha thought sadly as he brought her the rice.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" She said as she swallowed down her food. Inuyasha looked amazed at how fast and how much she was eating. Not even he could match her now. 'This is going to be hell for the next few months.' He thought sadly.

------------------------------------------- With Miroku and Sango --------------------------------------

Miroku was thinking the same thing as Inuyasha as he watched his soon-to-be eat her food. Sango had now started her feeding frenzy and it was worse for Miroku because of Sango's quick temper. And he was sure that when the mood swings started, he would be dead soon after that. Sure he was happy at first 'Yea! My wife's having a baby!' or 'I'm going to be a father!' But right now he wished it would all end.

Miroku hoped Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would live as well. It would be the end of the world! 'Next time I get her pregnant I'm taking the first 2 months off for a vacation' Miroku thought as he gave his wife some stew.

'This is going to be one hell of a pregnancy' Both Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku thought.

------------------------- Another 3 months later (I'm sorry but i'm not gonna put Rin's prenancy in here. I'm tired and plus i dont know all this stuff to well!)------------------------------------------------

Kagome was now very big. But she was the best looking one out of the 2. Her mood swings started not to long ago and it was killing Inuyasha. If he said one little thing wrong, he would end up eating dirt. "Wow Kagome! You're looking big." Inuyasha complemented. He was amazed at her size and knew his baby would be a big one. Unfortunately she took it the wrong way.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT! INUYASHA GET OVER HERE!" Kagome screamed out as she chased him around the house. She was now pissed and tackled him to the grpund. When Inuyasha tried to get up his back cracked which Kagome heard. "Oh Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! You must hate me now, I shouldn't even be your wife! All I do is make you have trouble and pain." She said as she cried. Now her mood was sadness.

Inuyasha started to panic. He didn't mean to make her cry! He hated it when she cried, he broke his heart every time she did. "Kagome it's ok. I don't hate you and I'm glad you're my fiance. You make me happy not sad so please don't cry!" He said trying to clam her down. This was way too much for him. He was just glad that it was almost over. Only 2 more months and they would see their baby.

'Good luck Miroku and Sesshomaru.' Inuyasha thought trying to stand up.

----------------------------------------- With Miroku and Sango -------------------------------------------

Sango was also big but Kagome was much bigger. Luckily for Miroku, her mood swings hadn't started yet. But that was all about to change. "MIROKU!" Sango yelled angrily. Miroku ran in to see her trying to hit him in the head with anything she could get her hands on. Miroku dodged but Sango came after him again. For a pregnant woman she could move fast.

"Sango what are you doing?" Miroku yelled as he dodged.

"You were flirting with women again! Am I not good for you?" Sango asked sadly as she fell to her knees crying. Miroku now knew what was going on. Her mood swings had started. Miroku sighed and sat next to her and started rubbing her back.

"Sango, what made you think that? I love you and would never do anything like that. All I did was go to Inuyasha and Kagome's house to see how they were doing. Kagome wanted to say high and Inuyasha says ow." He explained making her laugh at the last part. She hugged him and said she was sorry.

"It's ok Sango. I just hope that Inuyasha and I can survive through this. You almost killed me there and you don't want to know what Inuyasha looks like. I thought he was an evil demon." Miroku said making Sango laugh harder then before. Miroku smiled and the two went to bed.

---------------------------------- 2 and ½ months later ------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Rin and Sango were all now 9 and months pregnant. Inuyasha was glad that all three, Inuyasha/Miroku/Sesshomaru lived through the mood swings. Inuyasha was sitting in Kagome room watching her sleep while he thought about things.. He was cut from his thoughts when Kagome sat up quickly holding her stomach. "Oh kami, Inuyasha the babies coming!" Kagome said moaning in pain. Inuyasha told her he was going to call the ambulece then left the room.

------------------------------------ With Miroku and Sango. --------------------------------------------------

Sango was sleeping on her bed and Miroku sat against the wall watching her. She was very large now and was expecting the baby any time now. 'Please Kami, let all of this end soon.' Miroku prayed as he watched her sleep. And his prayer was answered. Sango sat up in pain crying out his name. He came over to her and tried to see what was wrong. "Miroku the babies coming!" Sango yelled out. Miroku nodded and told her he was going to his car readdy to go to the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------- With Rin and Sesshomaru ----------------------------------------------------------

Rin was walking around with her husband and started to feel a sharp pain in her side then fell to the ground crying. Sesshomaru knew what was going on and took her to his car and drove her to the hospital where he met Inuyasha and Miroku. "The girls go into labor?" He asked and the two nodded.

From out side you could easily hear Sango screaming. "I HATE YOU MIROKU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU". Miroku winced every time she said that. Finally her screaming stopped and another cry started. Kaede walked out holding a baby.

"Miroku you are now a father of a healthy baby boy." Kaede said as she handed him the newly born baby. Inuyasha came over to look at the baby. He patted Miroku on the back but stopped when he heard Kagome scream.

"INUYASHA! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET GETTING ME LIKE THIS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THEN SANGO HATES MIROKU! "

"I'm sorry she said that. But at least your child is fine. You are now a father too Inuyasha. A father a healthy girl." She said as she handed him is daughter. His little girl. This was the happiest day in Inuyasha's life. He walked into the hut and saw Kagome just waking up. Miroku did the same but he went to Sango.

Sesshomaru then heard ""I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She screamed a billion times as Sesshomaru swore his hand's blood circulation was cut off. and went into her room as soon as everything was quiet.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" He asked as he handed her their daughter. Kagome smiled down at her new child. She had never been so happy.

"I feel better now. saying i hate you so many times. I never meant any of it I promise." Kagome explained. Inuyasha just smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"What should he name her? Or do you already know?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at his girls. Inuyasha didn't care what the name was, all he wanted was to stay like this forever. Kagome smiled.

"I want to name her Yume. Is that ok with you?" She asked him. Inuyasha nodded. He now had his wife, Kagome, and his daughter, Yume. He didn't think he could get any happier.

---------------------------- With Miroku, Sango and the baby ----------------------------------------

Miroku sat next to Sango until she woke up. He had everything he ever wanted in his life. A wife, a child and friends. He looked down to his son who was sucking its finger. Sango woke up to her husband and smiled. "Sorry about earlier. I don't hate you at all." Sango explained and Miroku gave her their son.

"It's ok Sango. What should we name him?" Miroku said as he looked to their son. Sango thought for a moment. Then she knew.

"I think we should name him Kazaana." She said while smirking at him. He laughed a little. His first nickname from her was Kazaana. (In case you don't know, kazaana means 'wind tunnel') Miroku nodded. So it was Miroku, Sango and Kazaana.

And Sesshomaru went with his wife Rin, where they had a son and named him Jaken.

* * *

**And that's the end to the chapter. The next chapter is the last one to Twin Love. Well I'm gonna go to bed now. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review! R&R!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	25. Epilogue

**Hello everyone. Well this is the last chapter. Hope you've all liked the story. I'm starting 'The Stray' right after this so i'll still be here to write. Not sure if i'm gonna have a sequal for this story, tell me what you think and give me some ideas. Well, here's the last chapter!**

**Summary: Kagome and Sango are twins and the same goes for Inuyasha and Miroku. They don't look alike thought. Their parents are the business enemies. What happens when Kagome and Sango go to Inuyasha and Miroku's school? Will they hate each other or will love bloom?**

**Everyone is human in this story. No demons, Priestesses, monks, half demons or demon slayers. This story is also in the modern time. And yes there is OOCness. It's very OOC!**

**Chapter 25- Epilogue

* * *

**

**last Time-**

"What should he name her? Or do you already know?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at his girls. Inuyasha didn't care what the name was, all he wanted was to stay like this forever. Kagome smiled.

"I want to name her Yume. Is that ok with you?" She asked him. Inuyasha nodded. He now had his wife, Kagome, and his daughter, Yume. He didn't think he could get any happier.

---------------------------- With Miroku, Sango and the baby ----------------------------------------

Miroku sat next to Sango until she woke up. He had everything he ever wanted in his life. A wife, a child and friends. He looked down to his son who was sucking its finger. Sango woke up to her husband and smiled. "Sorry about earlier. I don't hate you at all." Sango explained and Miroku gave her their son.

"It's ok Sango. What should we name him?" Miroku said as he looked to their son. Sango thought for a moment. Then she knew.

"I think we should name him Kazaana." She said while smirking at him. He laughed a little. His first nickname from her was Kazaana. (In case you don't know, kazaana means 'wind tunnel') Miroku nodded. So it was Miroku, Sango and Kazaana.

And Sesshomaru went with his wife Rin, where they had a son and named him Jaken.

**This Time-**

This was it, the day Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango had been waiting for. The day the would all become family. The day the would be married. Kagome and Sango had never been so happy, yet so nervous. It had been 3 months since Yume and Kazaana were born and they thought it would be good to get married. Yume had dark chocolate brown eyes like her mom but had a little patch of Silver hair from her father.

Kazaana had a patch of black hair and brown eyes. Sakana had both Yume and Kazaana as their mothers got ready. Kagome had a beautiful white dress with no sleaves, a V shape in the front which showed a little cleavege. Sango had sleaves but no back. It has little strings the tied the back together so it wouldn't fall off. And finally, the music played.

Since Kagome/Sango's father was dead and so were Inuyasha/Miroku's, they used Sesshomaru to give the girls away. Kagome was on Sesshomaru's right arm and Sango was on his left. He walked them up and gave them to Inuyasha and Miroku.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched the woman he loved with all his heart, walk down the isle in her dress. 'She looks so beautiful. I must be the luckiest man alive.' Inuyasha thought as he grabbed Kagome's hand and brought her next to him. She smiled at Inuyasha with pure happiness. This was the best day of her life. Inuyasha was in his black Tux, hair in a low pony-tail, and a beautiful smile on his face. Inuyasha mouthed to her 'I love you' before the priest started speaking.

"We are gathered her today to bring Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi together in holy matromony. If anyone has any reasons why these to should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said and waited to hear if anyone said anything.

Everyone was silent. So he continued.

"Do you, Inuyasha Takahashi, take Kagome Higurashi as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" Inuyasha relpied and smiled to Kagome.

"And do you, Kagome Higurashi, Take Inuyasha Takahashi as your lawful wedded Husband?"

"I do" Kagome smiled back.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and walked over to where Miroku was. Inuyasha lifed the vail the was over Kagome face and kissed her. She kissed back, for the first time as a Takahashi. They watched as Miroku and Sango said their I do's and kissed. Everyone kissed for the two new couples, even Yume and Kazaana clapped and everyone laughed.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha and cried lightly. "I love you Inuyasha, more then anything..."

Inuyasha smiled and hugged back. "I love you too Kagome.

"Do you, Miroku Takahashi, take Sango Higurashi as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" Miroku relpied and smirked to Sango.

"And do you, Sango Higurashi, Take Miroku Takahashi as your lawful wedded Husband?"

"I do" Sango blushes slightly but smiled back.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and walked off. They kissed then walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Well, i guess we're all family now." Sango said as she hugged Kagome. Everyone smiled then nodded. This was the end of one of their lifes chapters, but a new one was just beginning...

**7 Years later-**

It had been 7 years since Miroku/Sango and Inuyasha/Kagome had gotten married. Miroku and Sango now had 3 children. Kazaana, who was 7 years old, another son named Inochi (it means "life") who was 4, and a daughter named Kiri (means "mist") who was 1 years old.

Inuyasha and Kagome had 2 children and one on the way. Yume who was 7 and Taiyo (means "sun") who was 3. Sakana had died from a car crash 2 years ago. Sesshomaru and Rin had Jaken and that was it, but they were hoping to have more. Right now, Yume and Kazaana were playing in the front yard as Sango and Kagome made dinner while Inuyasha and Miroku were out.

"PERVERT!" Yume yelled since Kazaana groped her. Yes, he had inhareted that from Miroku, which Sango was very angry about. A loud slap was heard through the house as Yume slapped him. She now had long silver hair and beautiful brown eyes. A few guys at her school had a crush on her but she ignored them. The only person she wanted to like her was Kazaana.

Kazaana had short black hair and brown eyes. He was known as a pervert at his school, but only to Yume. He never groped anyone else. He had a crush on her since, as what he said, since they were first born. He just hoped she never found out. He was positive she didn't like him.

"Kazaana! What did I tell you about groping people!" Sango scolded. She hated that he was a pervert like his father. Sure she loved Miroku, but it wouldn't hurt both Kazaana and Miroku if they weren't perverts. Kazaana rubbed the now red handprint on his face.

"Um...sorry mom, and sorry Yume." Kazaana said to Yume and bowed lightly. Yume blushed and Sango sighed then walked back to where Kagome was.

"We're home!" Inuyasha and Miroku both yelled at the same time. Kagome and Sango walked to them happily and hugged their husbands.

"How was your day?" Kagome asked.

"Ok, but I missed you. How's the squirt been?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed Kagome's stomach. Kagome giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I think the "squirt" as you call it, has been a good little baby." Kagome said as she walked over to the couch.

"Not to be rude, but Miroku, Kazaana and I have to go. Bye Kagome!" Sango yelled as they all left. Yume walked them to their car leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone for a minute. And he didn't waist any time. He grabbed her quickly and kissed her. She didn't expect this so she gasped, letting him enter her mouth with his tongue. They kissed until they heard Yume say...

"Get a room you two."

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed then went to go tuck Yume into bed. "Goodnight Yume" Both Inuyasha and Kagome said as they tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night mom, night dad." Yume said as she fell asleep. Inuyasha and Kagome then walked to Taiyo's room and kissed him on the head. Inuyasha stood in the doorway watching his wofe read his son a story and smiled. Yes, life was good. He had Kagome, friends, a family. Nothing could get better. As the two smiled at each other, they two failed to miss a shooting star fly over their house.

A shooting star, that made a wish it's self. That The two families would have luck, for the rest of eturnity...

**And that's the end of Twin Love. Sniff I hope you all liked it. Sorry if my spelling was bad, but like I said before, my spell check hasen't been working. I tried my best to fix it but I might have missed some. I'll start my new story soon, but for now, this is the end of Twin love. I'm not sure If I'm gonna have a sequal to this. Tell me what you think. I want to thank...**

**Furubaluver**

**Maziy**

**hellfire master**

**Sesshy luva**

**Kagome M.K**

**Aibara**

**Kawaii Bell**

**DevilAngel620**

**anime-lover-forever2007**

**crazed inuyashafan girl**

**katie**

**Sesshomaru's right hand man**

**Aaliyah**

**Princess Dianne**

**anonymous**

**Kawaii yuki inumiko a.k.a. tidus's lil hottie**

**kaith-kt**

**inukagrock121**

**kogas1and-only**

**inuyashaANDkagomesLoveChild280**

**Ranndie Mazda**

**B.D.Gerretson**

**mnm**

**inu fan**

**Fallen-Pheonix-5**

**Lady Dark Angel**

**fanny**

**darkess angel of death**

**Neko Kagome**

**Jasmine **

**Kilara899**

**gogo**

**InuGirlfriend**

**kikyo hater and killer**

**kagome67895**

**chbibibaby1**

**l33t one**

**inuyashalover12345**

**SOftxxBAllxxCHix**

**brie kadd**

**Vampire Kyoko**

**tetsuseiga **

**samreen **

**djl**

**blonde-chick-101**

**Lord Of The Blades**

**Shihara**

**inu-unnamedgirl**

**Kelly**

**animelover45**

**Cysso**

**MusaandKagomeRoxs101**

**These are all the people who reviewed and I want to thank them all. Gives them all a cookie Thank you guys and gals! Well, this is it people. The last chapter in this story. I'll start writting my new story as soon as I can. Well, hope to write to you all soon! Bye everyone!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


End file.
